


Good medicine

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 65,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is a sports student who gets injured in a bad mountain bike accident. Erik, a young doctor, is taking care of him. Will he only heal his body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The accident.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts).



> This is my first AU-story ever and I hope you will like it. I gift this work to two amazing people who make my work better and better every time I am in contact with them. Blue_Night will do the beta once again and I cannot say how thankful I am for this support. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!

Marco saw the tree root from the corner of his eye but, it was already too late. Like in a slow motion he sensed how he fell over the handlebars of his mountain bike, rolled over it and crashed hard onto the forest floor. An incredible wave of pain hit his whole body and then his vision blurred out.

The next thing he noticed was the voice of his best friend Marcel who screamed “Marco, please say something” into his ear. However, Marco wasn’t able to speak. And if he had been, he would have asked Marcel to make this horrible noise stop. From somewhere he could hear moans and groans and the sounds frightened him to death. He wondered where they came from but then he lost his consciousness again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mumbling voices brought him back to his senses but he couldn’t tell how much time had passed by. All he could tell was that his body, and especially his right leg, were hurting like hell. He blinked and recognized Marcel, kneeling next to him and holding his hand. “Shhh, Marco, everything will be all right. The emergency doctor is already here.”

Marco blinked another time and then he heard the annoying sounds again. Marcel squeezed his hand, mumbling: “hang in there!” and suddenly the blonde became aware that it was him who made them. With this understanding, another incredible wave of pain hit his body, worse than anything else he had ever felt. He looked down at his leg and found it lying on the ground in an unnatural position.  
  
Suddenly somebody fumbled around with his left arm and he wanted to pull it away. But a soothing voice said: “Don’t be afraid, it will get better soon, we’re here to help you.” Marco looked up at the young man who had spoken to him, seeing wonderful hazel-green eyes while he got an injection into his arm. He stared into the hazel-green eyes as if they were his sole rescue. Then the pain suddenly faded away and a warm feeling flushed through his body before he slowly, gratefully dozed off.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Man, what have you done”, were the next, worried words Marco could hear again. With great effort he managed to open his eyes, searching for Marcel. He could see him vaguely, the area around him white. And since when did Marcel wear green clothes? Marco closed his eyes again, shortly before falling asleep again. In the edges of his still half-narcotized mind he knew that something was terribly wrong. But what?

He tried hard to open his eyes again and to face Marcel to get some answers. His best friend noticed his efforts and took his hand. “You had a bad mountain bike accident and you are in the hospital now”, he explained still in shock. “You broke your leg in a compound fracture and you already had a surgery. Probably you will need another one, but for the moment, just take a rest. Your family will be here soon and I won’t go away, too.”

Suddenly Marco felt utterly sick and he started to choke. Marcel laid a hand on his back hastily. “Do you need to throw up? Maybe I should get a doctor.” He rushed out of the door and came back with a young physician in tow.

“That are the aftermaths of the anaesthesia”, he said after he had looked at Marco and the monitors he was connected with. “I’ll give him something against it.” He walked away and came back with a small glass bottle of liquid, dropping it into Marco’s infusion.

“It will fade away in the next minutes”, the doctor reassured him. The sickness got indeed better and the young physician bent over him. Before Marco shut his lids exhausted, he stared into the amazing, consoling hazel-green depths of his eyes once again.


	2. The examination.

The doctors allowed Marco’s parents to visit him for a short time. His mother was distraught and his father had his hands full to console her. Marco was relieved when they finally left although their support did him good. But he was tired again and could merely hold his eyes open. They promised to come back the next day and bring some of Marco’s personal belongings with them.

Whenever Marco dozed off, he saw the beautiful hazel-green eyes in his mind. In his helpless situation, shut-in to the bed, unable to move a single limb without feeling pain, he hung onto these eyes like on a lifeline. He didn’t know anything about the young doctor and he was too weak to find out more about him. He just wanted to see these eyes to get distracted.

But first, another doctor stormed into his hospital room, a delegation of other physicians and nurses behind him. He built himself up impressively in front of Marco’s bed and the injured student felt more vulnerable than ever before. The doctor was tall and massive, but he looked at Marco in a friendly way.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Klopp, I operated on you.” Marco nodded cowed. “The surgery went well but we have to wait and see how your leg will develop in the next days. Do you have any questions?”

Marco shook his head and the surgeon smiled at him. “Fine then. Doctor Durm will explain you the next steps after our medical round.” Only then Marco saw another physician, leaning against the wall. His hazel-green eyes pierced him and Marco thought that a small grin was playing around his mouth. But he was already too tired to know if he could trust his senses. The moment the doctors were out of his room, his eyes fell shut.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Marco awoke when it was already dark outside. Someone must have switched on a small light next to his bed. Luckily, there was no other patient sharing the room with him. He heard a slight knocking at the door and probably that had been the reason why he had woken up.

The doctor with the amazing eyes came in, a folder stuck under his arm. Marco watched him. He was tall and slim, but not as tall as Doctor Klopp had been. He seemed to be very young, but he radiated confidence and experience nevertheless. His shining brown hair was ruffled as if he was past a long day. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Marco’s bed.

“How are you doing, Mister Reus?”, he asked gently.

“Um, my leg is still hurting and I don’t really know what has happened”, Marco stammered.

“You landed on your leg accidentally after you fell down from you bike”, the doctor explained. He opened the folder and showed Marco the X-ray pictures. Marco recognized something that must have been a shinbone with an ankle and that was now shattered into several pieces.

“It looks bad”, he said in shock.

“Yes, it’s severe”, the doctor stated. “You were lucky that your friend called us soon so that we could keep up the blood circulation in your leg.” He showed Marco another picture with screws and metal plates at which he pointed. “We fixed your leg as best as possible but probably we will have to do another surgery. We must see how the leg develops in the next days. Can I have a look at it?”, he questioned.

Marco nodded confused and pulled the blanket to the side. He was scared when he saw his leg and foot, swollen and covered in an orange colour, a huge scar shimmering under a plaster and a drainage hanging out on the side.

“Don’t worry, it won’t stay this way”, the young physician reassured him. “Let’s see if the nerve pathways are all right.” He held Marco’s foot carefully in his hand and drew a pattern with his fingers on the sole.   
  
“Can you feel this?”

“Yes”, Marco said, “but it feels weird.”

The doctor grabbed his other foot and did the same. “Is there a difference between your healthy and your injured foot?”

“Um, yes”, Marco answered and the doctor wrinkled his forehead.

He carefully palpated Marco’s injured leg with gentle, but firm touches. “What about this part? Does it also feel weird?”

“Kind of”, Marco murmured.  
  
“Can you explain it? Is it numb?”

“Yes, it feels numb.”

“That’s not good”, the doctor answered, “we must keep it in view. Please ring the nurses if it is getting worse.”

Marco mumbled something in agreement, distracted because he suddenly had another problem. He tried to cover his legs again with the blanket insuspiciously, deeply ashamed. Not only had he been too dumb to ride a bicycle – now he was lying in a hospital bed with a growing boner, just because a handsome young doctor had examined his reflexes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more familiar characters in this story and I hope you will like it. :-) 
> 
> Blue Night did another amazing beta-job on this fic and I am very thankful for that!


	3. The rebound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nurse showing up in this chapter is a dedication to my favourite BVB-WAG, the girlfriend of Sven. :-)
> 
> And I have to make an even huger dedication to Blue_Night who is patiently and thoroughly beta-ing my work. Thank you, dear!

Marco tried to keep the doctor’s attention away from the mid part of his body but he wanted him to stay longer nonetheless. So he asked him: “When can I get out of the bed?”

“I don’t know, the next days are crucial. We will have a look at the leg tomorrow.”

“Will you be there again?”, Marco asked without thinking, embarrassed about his words just the moment they had slipped out of his mouth.

The young physician smiled at him. “Probably, yes. I will see to you in the morning. Do you need something for the night? More painkillers?”

Marco’s leg had started to hurt like fucking hell again. He was tempted to play the brave hero but in the end he stayed reasonable. “Yes, that would be good”, he murmured.

“I’ll be back in a minute”, the doctor stated. He left and Marco tried to get his manhood under control. He breathed deeply several times, telling himself that he was a stupid dork. After a short time, the young physician was back with another small bottle of liquid and an injection. Marco winced when he saw it because he hated needles.

“Don’t worry”, the doctor stated, “it goes directly into your infusion.” He pointed at the cannula that stuck in the back of Marco’s hand. Carefully, he filled the syringe and took Marco’s palm. He held it with his own hand, sending a shiver down Marco’s spine. His hand felt warm and smooth and it consoled Marco immediately. The physician pushed the painkiller slowly into the cannula.  
  
“It also will make you drowsy”, he stated. He stood up and smiled at Marco. “See you tomorrow”, he said formally but before he left, he added a soft “sleep well”.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The night passed by peaceful. Marco slept quietly, the medicine the doctor had given him having a strong effect on him. He awoke when a nurse came into the room. She checked the monitors Marco still was wired with, obviously satisfied with the result. “I will ask the doctor if we can remove it”, she said, asking: “How was your night?”

“I slept well”, Marco answered. She checked his temperature and his pulse. “The doctor will see you during the morning medical round. Please call us if you need anything.” Marco nodded. He was disappointed because he wanted to see the young physician alone.

After some minutes, the nurse brought him breakfast. She helped him to sit up and he looked at her name badge. “Thank you, nurse Simone”, he said after he had read it. She smiled at him encouraging and left the room. Marco forced some bites of a bun down his stomach, still feeling slightly sick. He mused if the doctors also had a name badge because he really wanted to know the first name of “his” doctor. It didn’t take long until he heard another knocking at the door. His heart started to beat in anticipation but it wasn’t the one person he had waited for.

“Mom, dad”, he greeted his parents.

“Dear, how are you doing?”, his mother asked worried.

“I’m okay”, Marco claimed, fearing that the young physician would show up just now.

“Are you in great pain? What did the doctors say?”

Marco smiled when he was reminded of the gentle young man that had taken away his pain the evening before. “I get good painkillers, don’t worry. But maybe I will need another surgery.”

Marco’s mother sucked the air in sharply. “Oh no, dear.” Tears were shooting in her eyes and Marco’s father laid his arm around her shoulders.

“He will be okay”, he reassured his wife. “Go and put his clothes into the wardrobe.” Marco’s mother started to unpack the bag they had brought with them.

“I only need briefs and shirts, mom”, Marco said to her. “I can’t pull anything over my leg.” His mother suppressed another sob but Marco’s only concern was that his mother had packed reputable boxers into the bag.

He tried to get rid of his parents by feigning tiredness but he wasn’t successful. His mother refused to move away from his side and then Marco heard someone knocking at his door. He held his breath, praying that it wasn’t the young doctor he wanted to meet so badly, but not in company.

His prayers went unheard. The tall figure of the young physician appeared in the door-frame. Marco’s parents jumped up, eager to leave the room but Marco didn’t want them to wait in front of the door. And then someone must have heard Marco’s prayers anyway because the doctor said: “Oh, you’re having visitors. I will come back later.”

“No, we can wait outside, you’re time must be precious”, Marco’s mother hastened to say.

“It’s alright”, the physician stated, “I will see to the other patients first.” Then he was out of the room again.

“Come on, he should take a rest”, Marco’s father convinced his wife to say goodbye. “He has his mobile in the drawer of the nightstand to call us whenever he needs something.” Finally, Marco’s mother gave in.

When they had left, Marco’s heart started to beat like mad and he feared that the monitors would raise alarm. Could it be that the doctor wanted to be alone with him, too? He banned the thoughts, persuading himself that the physician only did his job. All of a sudden it came to his mind that he was thinking _very often_ about his rescuer. He groaned and that was the moment when the door was opened again.

The young physician came back, just to hear Marco’s moan. “Good morning”, he welcomed him, “are you still suffering pain?”

Marco stammered an “it’s bearable”, banned by the hazel-green eyes again. He pulled himself together and tried to steal a look at the name plate of the doctor. And yes, the first name was written on it. “Erik”, Marco savoured the letters, “what a perfect name for him.”

Erik examined the monitors and the curves they displayed. “We can get this off”, he decided. He grabbed one of the cables that were linked with Marco’s chest and tugged carefully at it. Marco’s skin set the small sensor free with a “plop”. The next sensor was more persistent and Erik had to use his fingers to take it off of Marco’s chest. Another little electric shock captured Marco’s body when he felt the touch of the firm hand on his bare skin.

“Can you show me the leg, please?”, Erik asked when he had finished his work. Marco eagerly uncovered it. Erik started the same procedure as the day before, stimulating Marco’s feet and legs to check the nerves. “What about the feeling today? Is it still numb?”

Marco nodded. “Yes, it seems that it is even worse”, he confessed, looking away sheepishly. He remembered that the doctor had told him to call the nurse in this case and he was embarrassed that he had forgotten it. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell it”, he added.

But Erik was concentrated on Marco’s leg. He grabbed his whole foot and enclosed it softly with his hand, testing the temperature. “It’s colder than the other one”, he mused. “That isn’t a good sign.”

Marco was on alert. “What does this mean? I’m having my final tests the next month.”

Erik gazed at him, his face expression unreadable. “What do you study?”, he asked, still holding Marco’s foot in his hand.

“Sports”, Marco said.

For a short moment Marco thought that the young physician had lost his composure, his features getting out of control. “I will call Doctor Klopp”, he stated.


	4. The second examination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that Marco has to suffer so much in this fic. But he will get his reward, a happy-end and a lucky life, I promise. :-D
> 
> And I don't have any medical background, so please be gentle with me if the terms and procedures aren't correctly displayed.

“What’s wrong?”, Marco questioned in panic.

The doctor tried to reassure him. “We’ll just have to make sure that the blood circulation is still working. Don’t worry, it mustn’t be anything bad.” He laid Marco’s foot carefully back on the mattress. “I’ll be back with Doctor Klopp soon.”  
  
He left a confused and worried patient behind.

A quarter of an hour later, he came back with the surgeon, explaining him the situation. “He says that the leg feels numb and the foot is much colder than the other one.” The elder doctor folded back the blanket.

“Let me see”. He grabbed Marco’s foot, not in a rude way, but firmer than Erik had done before. Then he pulled a pen out of the breast pocket of his white coat. He stimulated the sole of Marco’s foot with it and the student wondered why Erik had done it with his fingers. “We should do an ultrasound. Could you undertake it?”, he asked Erik.

“Yes, sure”.

“And please check the temperature of the foot regularly every two hours, okay?”

“Of course.”

Doctor Klopp patted on Erik’s shoulders and addressed Marco. “He’s one of our best junior physicians. Talented and with a very fast perception. You are in good hands with him.” Marco smiled because he totally agreed with the tall surgeon. But the doctor became soon serious. “We’ll have to keep the development in sight. I don’t want to risk that an artery becomes clogged. Then we’ll have to operate on you immediately. Please tell the nurses every change you feel, all right?” Marco nodded eagerly. “And you’ll get the ultrasound device”. Erik nodded also eagerly. “Then we’re done for the moment”, Doctor Klopp finished the conversation. “Erik, come to my room after the examination.” He rushed out of the room.

Erik stayed a while longer, covering Marco’s leg with the blanket caringly. “I’ll bring the ultrasound device”, he murmured and finally, he smiled at his patient. “Don’t worry, Doctor Klopp is the best.”  
  
When he was out of the door, Marco sighed and fell back on the cushion. His leg still hurt, he wasn’t able to move out of the bed and the beginning lack in his blood circulation frightened him. As if that wasn’t enough, he had started to have a crush on a young doctor.

And the young doctor came back just in this moment, rolling a large device in front of him. “Let’s have a closer look on your leg”, he stated, placing the device next to Marco’s bed. He walked out of the room again, bringing a stool with him when he came back. “Can we remove the blanket completely?”, he asked, putting it away on the empty bed that stood in the corner of the room and sitting down on the stool afterwards.

Marco swallowed, deprived of his last shelter. He lay on the bed in his black boxers and a shirt, his injured leg in a horrible state. The young doctor moved closer to his bed and activated the ultrasound device. He grabbed a bottle, squeezing its slippery content over Marco’s leg. Then he took the probe and placed it carefully on Marco’s ankle. “Please tell me if anything hurts”, he said, focussed on the monitor. He started to run the probe upwards and Marco broke out in cold sweat.

He tried hard to keep his body under control but it was pointless. The young physician was sitting so close to him that he could smell the tempting scent of his after-shave. And slowly, but unstoppably, his briefs bulged.

Erik stared at the monitor and didn’t let show if he had noticed Marco’s reaction. The student tried to divert his attention by saying: “Does it look good?”, only recognizing afterwards how ambiguously his question had been. He groaned again because of his own stupidity but the doctor misinterpreted the moan.

“I’m almost done”, he reassured his patient, “I won’t torture you much longer.”  
  
He smiled at Marco who hastened to say: “You’re not torturing me”. For seconds, their gazes were glued together and Marco drank in the sight of the beautiful hazel-green eyes.

“Fine”, the young physician stated then, “the leg is okay, but we’ll need to keep it in close view. The state can change all of a sudden.” He still didn’t look at Marco’s visible arousal and the student was grateful for that. Instead, Erik gave him a towel to clean his leg. Afterwards, he brought back the blanket and covered Marco’s body with it.

“I will see to you in two hours again. And please give a sign if the feeling in your leg changes in the meantime. It's crucial.”

Marco nodded. “Thank you, doctor”, he murmured. The physician shot him an encouraging look and then he was gone.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Marcel, it’s good to see you”, Marco greeted his friend who visited him soon afterwards. He desperately needed someone to talk to and the shorter one was the right person for this kind of conversation.

“How are you doing? You’re looking shitty”, Marcel joked.  
  
“Oh wow, thank you”, Marco answered.

“Finally I can tease you and you cannot run away”, his best friend grinned satisfied. “But honestly, how is it? What about your leg?”

“It still hurts, but it’s bearable. Listen, Marcel, I want to thank you. The doctor said that it was very important that you had called the ambulance so soon.” He looked at him gratefully.

“It was the only thing I could do”, Marcel answered, caught up by the memory of Marco’s accident. “You moaned and groaned and I couldn’t help you. Please don’t do that ever again, okay?”

“I’m trying my best”, Marco promised. “And I’m sorry. I saw this stupid root tree a millisecond too late. But, there is another thing you could help me with.” He looked at his friend, sheepishly.

“Let me guess”, Marcel answered. “Does it have to do anything with this pretty young physician who rescued you?”

“Um, how did you know?”, Marco said totally taken by surprise.

“Because you mumbled ‘look at these eyes, they are so beautiful’ when you woke up from the narcosis. And I’m pretty sure that you didn’t mean my eyes.” Marcel chuckled.

“Oh my God, Marcel. Did somebody hear it?” Marco was embarrassed as hell.

“No, don’t worry. But tell me more about him.”

“I wish I could but I don’t know anything about him. Only, that he has a huge attraction on me.” The student blushed.

“Wait”, Marcel stated, “do you want to tell me that…?”

“He examined my leg and I, I…”

“I think I understand”, his best friend grinned from ear to ear.

“It’s so embarrassing, Marcel!”

The shorter one chuckled. “At least you can be sure that this part of your body is still in function.”

“This isn’t funny! What will he think of me?”

“I bet this happens every now and then so don’t worry. If a female doctor would do this to me, I probably would have reacted the same way. I bet they are used to it.” Marcel tried to reassure him but he still had to grin.

“And if not?”

“Then he will probably think that you find him attractive.”

Marco groaned.

“What is so bad about it? You do find him attractive, don’t you?”

The student nodded. “But I didn’t want to show it to him so obviously! I don’t even know if he is gay!”

“Then you’ll have to find out”, Marcel said dryly.

“Do tell!”, Marco replied with sarcasm.

“When will you see him again?”

“He wanted to check my foot”, Marco looked at his watch, wincing surprised, “now”.

“Then I better leave.”

“No, I don’t think he’s punctual. He has so many other patients, he will surely be late.”

But a slight knock on the door proved Marco wrong.


	5. The surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much fun writing this story and I hope that you will enjoy reading it! There will be some familiar characters showing up in this and the next chapters. Please leave comments and/or kudos, I would be really happy about it. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night is a priceless support and I want to say "thank you" once again. :-)

Marcel hastened to stand up and leave, well knowing that Marco wanted to be alone with his crush. “Bye, Marco”, he said, embracing him tightly.

Marco stiffened during the touch and Marcel looked at him surprised. The young doctor was about to come closer when Marco shouted: “Bye Marcel, and say hello to your girlfriend from me!”

Marcel shot him another stunned gaze because he didn’t have a girlfriend, but then, he understood. He made a mental note to make Marco pay for this remark when he would visit him again. But for the moment, he just answered: “Oh yes, I will do. It’s a pity that you are still single.” The student looked at him perplexed. Marcel just winked and made way for Erik. “Bye Marco, bye doctor”.

“Bye”, the doctor said absent-mindedly as if he was occupied with other thoughts in his mind. He got himself together and smiled at Marco. “Let’s check your leg”, he stated, “did you notice any change?”

“No, not at all”, Marco answered, savouring the feeling of the warm hand that was enclosing his foot again.

“You’re right, it’s stable but it's also not getting better”, Erik mused. “I will come back in two hours.”

Marco nodded, counting the 120 minutes. But unfortunately, he didn’t have to wait for so long. One hour after the young physician had left, his foot suddenly became ice-cold.

The student was in panic, ringing for the nurses. Nurse Simone walked into his room after some minutes. “You have rung the bell, do you need anything?”, she asked friendly.

“Yes, my foot is suddenly so cold and E… eh, Doctor Durm told me that I should let you know if this happens.”

“It’s good that you informed me. I will call the doctors.” She rushed out of the room and left a panicking Marco behind. A bad movie unspooled in his mind. What if he would lose his leg? The last five years of studying would all go up in smoke. And how was he supposed to live without it? He wouldn’t be able to play football or basketball any more. Marco started to tremble and that’s how Erik and Doctor Klopp found him.

Erik noticed in an instance that Marco was on the brink of a panic attack. While Doctor Klopp took care of his leg, he tried to console the young student. “Calm down”, he said to him, “we’re helping you. It’s good that you called the nurse.”

In the meantime, Doctor Klopp had examined the leg. “We’re operating on him now”, he decided. “Erik, undertake the preparations, I will check if the surgery room is available.” He was out of the room in a hurry.  
  
“I’ll give you a sedative, don’t worry”, Erik murmured. Marco’s gaze was glued to his, in his eyes nothing more than pure fear. “I’ll do everything to rescue your leg and so will Doctor Klopp”, Erik murmured encouragingly, gifting him with a brief almost tender smile.

Nurse Simone came into the room and asked Erik if he would need anything. The young physician explained the situation and ordered some medicaments. Marco was grateful that he hadn’t to leave himself to bring them.

Erik sat down next to his bed. “An important artery was damaged during the accident and it seems that it is clogged now. That is why your foot is so cold.” He stood up and wrapped his hand around Marco’s foot again. He simply stood there, warming the foot in his hand, comforting Marco. “We will now stitch it”, he continued.

“Do you think it will work?”, Marco asked, still in shock but the warm feeling of Erik’s hand gave him hope.

“I can’t promise you anything but if you ask me personally: Yes, it will work.” Erik looked at him with encouragement and understanding, placing the foot carefully on the mattress again. The same moment, nurse Simone came back with the drugs.

“Do you still need me, doctor?”, she asked and Erik shook his head. He took one of the syringes on the tablet the nurse had brought.

“You will soon relax”, he said, taking Marco’s hand. He pushed the content into the cannula but before he let go of Marco’s fingers, he brushed quickly with his thumb over them. Marco swallowed surprised, but he became drowsily soon.  
  
He barely noticed that he was brought to the operations room. On the way, the anaesthetist presented himself. “Hello, I’m Doctor Hummels”, he said. “I will take care of you during the surgery.”

Marco gazed up and saw a tall, impressive physician with warm eyes. He radiated trust and confidence and Marco felt slightly better. Especially, when he heard Erik saying: “Mats is our best. If I would ever need a narcosis, no one else would be allowed to do it.”

“Same with you if I would ever need a surgery”, the anaesthetist gave the compliment back.

“Will you also operate on me?”, Marco managed to croak out, already drifting away.

“Me?”, he heard Erik’s voice from far away. Marco tried to nod.

“Sure he will be there”, he heard the anaesthetist again. “He’s doctor Klopp’s right hand and his fingers can do magic with the lancet.”

“Don’t scare him more than he already is”, Erik said indignantly but Marco almost couldn’t hear him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next thing he could hear was a conversation between two nurses. He wasn’t able to move or even open his eyes, but his ears already worked.

“Is this the stupid idiot who fell from his bike?”, he listened to the unfamiliar and unpleasant voice of a woman.

“Don’t talk in such a disrespectful way about him”, another voice called her to order and Marco recognized that it must be nurse Simone. “I wonder why you became a nurse at all if you don’t care about our patients, Ann-Kathrin.”

The other one affected a laugh. “You know why.”

“Are you still looking for a doctor who marries you?”, nurse Simone said with disgust in her voice.

“ _You_ already found one”, Ann-Kathrin hissed.

“I have known Sven before he became a physician”, she answered quietly.

Ann-Kathrin snorted. “It’s not so easy to find a doctor who is still single”, she muttered.

“Keep your hands off of Doctor Durm”, nurse Simone said in a sharp tone.

A hot wave of jealousy ran through Marco’s body and he tried desperately to say something, but he couldn’t.

Ann-Kathrin laughed again. “You can’t be serious!”, she said. “He’s way too young for me. And besides”, she whispered secretly but Marco could hear her nonetheless, “he doesn’t care for women.”  
  
“What?”, nurse Simone replied disbelievingly, “don’t tell anything you can’t proof.”

“I know him from the past”, Ann-Kathrin shrugged. “He is gay, believe me.”

Marco coughed, his eyes still closed.

“He’s coming back to life again”, Ann-Kathrin stated, “but I bet he’s still unconscious, he has lost a large amount of blood.”

And then Marco remembered the last hours, the way his leg had run cold and how urgent the doctors had brought him to the surgery room. He tossed and turned his chest and then he felt the warm, tiny hand of a woman on his own. “Shhh”, nurse Simone reassured him, “everything is fine. The doctors rescued your leg.”

Slowly, gratefully Marco dozed off again, happy that his leg was saved – and even a lot happier to know that Erik was gay.  
  
The last words he could hear were: “His heart is beating so fast” from Ann-Kathrin and a chuckled, knowing “I think we mustn’t worry about that” from Simone.


	6. The medical care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving comments and kudos, I'm always happy when I get a feedback! And thank you, my amazing Blue Night, for beta-reading. :-)

The next perception Marco had wasn’t one about hearing, nor about seeing. He _felt_ the presence of Erik long before he made use of his other senses.

He slowly opened his eyes just to meet the wonderful hazel-green ones of the young physician, worried and relieved at the same time. “Thank you”, Marco brought out with great effort.

“Shhh”, Erik silenced him, “don’t strain you, the surgery lasted long. And don’t thank me, it’s our job.” He looked at Marco tenderly. “Try to sleep a little bit, I will come back later.” He wanted to leave but then he turned around, followed by Marco’s gaze. “I will have a quick look at your infusion”, he murmured.

Erik checked the bottle that hang on the holder before he took Marco’s hand carefully again, examining the cannula. He laid Marco’s hand in his own and brushed with his thumb over it, holding it much longer than necessary. Marco mustered all of the strength that still remained in his weak body and squeezed the palm of the young doctor slightly.  
  
“Don’t worry, I will take care of you, no matter what”, the physician mumbled and it sounded like a dead-serious promise. Then he suddenly got himself together. “Take a rest”, he said full of gentleness before he left his freshly operated patient with a racing heart in his chest.

Marco now was quite sure that Erik also liked him and with this overwhelming feeling, he drifted away again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Man, you really have to stop with this, I was scared to death that you needed another surgery!”

The words woke Marco up and he blinked into the direction they came from. “Marcel”, he murmured, his lids falling shut again.

“Yes, I’m here, everything is all right”, his friend reassured him. “But, are you smiling?” He sounded relieved to see that Marco was trying to pucker up his lips.

“Guess what”, Marco mumbled exhausted but happily, “he’s gay.”

“Wait”, Marcel stated in disbelief. “You almost lost your leg and the only thing you care about is a young doctor and his sexual orientation?”

“He saved my leg”, Marco objected, now coming back to life again.

“And you’re hoping that he will also save your heart.”

“Since when are you so romantic?”, Marco grinned.

“Since I had to worry about my best friend quite a lot”, Marcel shrugged.

“I’m sorry. But, I listened to a conversation between two nurses and they said that Erik doesn’t care about women.”

“And you are sure that you haven’t dreamt it during the narcosis?”

“Marcel”, Marco said patiently. “I ruined my leg, not my brain.” His friend chuckled. “And, he caressed my hand”, Marco admitted, his cheeks blushing.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“First, I have to come back to my feet, literally. I can’t even invite him to a date at the moment.”

“Agreed”, Marcel admitted. “But you have to stay tuned.”

“I will, Marcel. I will.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
After Marcel had left, his parents visited Marco, his mother puffy from crying.

“Mom, don’t worry, I’m all right. My leg feels so much better now.” He pointed downwards but he couldn’t convince his mother. His leg and foot were bandaged tightly but at last they were warm again. Nevertheless, Marco hoped that Erik would come back to check the temperature soon.

“His leg will be okay”, Marco’s father tried to calm his wife down.

“What about your exams?”, Marco’s mother sobbed.

“I don’t know, mom. I will talk about it with the doctors. Maybe I will have to postpone them for a semester, but I’m quite sure that I will pass them.”

“Let him recover first. And he should get some sleep”, his father decided. Marco sighed when they were out of the room because the thoughts of his study were still in his mind.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In the evening, when it was already dark outside, Erik finally came back to see to him. “How are you doing?”, he asked.

“Good”, Marco beamed at him. “I think the foot feels so much better but I’m not sure.” He tried to give the physician a hint and the other one gladly took it up.

“Let me see”, he smiled, lifting the blanket. This time, he enclosed Marco’s injured foot with his two hands, rubbing with his thumbs over it. “Yes, it’s much better”, he said satisfied, not showing the slightest inclination to lay Marco’s foot back on the mattress, still massaging it with his fingers.

“When do you think can I continue with my studies?”, Marco said, his voice hoarse from the overwhelming feeling of Erik stroking him.

“You will need a lot of therapies and rehab”, Erik answered. “Is this doing you good?”, he questioned, pressing his fingers on the back of Marco’s foot again.

“Very much”, Marco said, looking Erik deep in the eyes, losing track of everything else around him.

“Then I will send you a physiotherapist”, Erik decided and Marco unconsciously pulled a face. The young doctor grinned. “But I will see to you as often as possible, don’t worry.” Marco’s cheeks turned red because the physician had noticed his disappointment.

“We will do everything we can to bring you back to your studies as soon as possible”, he said. “I will take care of it personally.” Erik winked before he carefully let go of Marco’s foot. “I’ll be back later”, he promised before he left.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik gave Marco another dose of the painkiller late in the evening to allow him to get some sleep in the night. And it was absolutely necessary because the young student was excited, the butterflies flying in his stomach like mad. Once again, the young doctor held Marco’s hand longer than he had to do during the injection and Marco fell into a deep, restful sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next morning, he was woken up by the sound of a tablet that was rudely slammed onto his nightstand. “Breakfast”, a grumpy voice stated and Marco recognized nurse Ann-Kathrin. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his arm and took his pulse. Then she had a look at his leg. “Does it feel warm?”, she wanted to know, sighing annoyed. Marco just nodded, willing to get rid of her as soon as possible.

Fortunately, somebody knocked at his door and Marco would have even welcomed his parents gladly if it meant that Ann-Kathrin would leave faster. But, to his surprise, a person he had never seen before showed up in the doorframe. He wore the same trousers as the physicians but another shirt, his figure rather compact but well-trained. He looked at Marco warm-heartedly with his vivid brown eyes, closing up on him.

When he stood at his bed, he offered him his hand. “Hi, I’m Mario, your physiotherapist.”


	7. The physiotherapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Blue Night, for your outstanding support and your amazing ideas! A special "thank you" goes also to funfan for inspiring me so wonderfully and for commenting every single chapter. :-)

Marco shook the hand of the physiotherapist. “Hi, I’m Marco”, he smiled. He noticed that Ann-Kathrin rolled her eyes before she left hastily.

“What’s her name?”, Mario wanted to know and Marco found it rather strange that it was the first question he asked him. But the brunette still stared at the door where the nurse had left.

“Ann-Kathrin”, Marco replied, a curious look on his face.

“I’m sorry”, Mario finally turned to him, “I’m new at the hospital and I still don’t know everyone from the staff. But now back to you. I heard that you broke your leg during a mountain bike accident. Doctor Durm told me to make some exercises with you. He said that you are studying sports?”

“Yes, I do”, Marco answered, utterly happy that “his” physician took care for his well-being.

“What about your favourite sports?”

“Football, basketball and table tennis”, Marco replied. “But I fear that I won’t be able to play for a long time.” His gaze became sad.

“Cool, I also love these types of sport. And let’s have a look at your leg to bring you back to the gym.”

Marco folded the blanket away.

“I see”, Mario stated. “We can’t do much at the moment for your leg, you first have to get rid of the drainages. But I can mobilize it carefully and maybe we can train your other leg so that the muscles won’t lose their strength.”

“Sounds perfect”, Marco answered, glad about everything that would bring him out of the hospital bed as soon as possible. Besides, he felt that the young physiotherapist and he himself were tuned to the same wavelength.  
  
Mario took his foot very cautiously and started to move the knee closer to Marco’s chest. “Please tell me if anything hurts”.

Marco bit his teeth together. “It’s okay, it just feels strange.”

“That’s because it was immobile for some days now.” Mario continued the movement several times before he granted Marco a pause. He did the same with the healthy leg and wanted to continue his efforts once again with the operated leg when somebody came into the room. Both Marco and Mario must have been so concentrated that they didn’t hear the knock.

“Hello, who are you?”, Erik asked the physiotherapist in surprise.

“I’m Mario and you must be Doctor Durm”, the addressed one presented himself.

“Eh yes. But I expected Lisa or Tugba here?”

“Lisa is ill and Tugba is on vacation with Nuri. I’m the new physiotherapist”, Mario explained.

Erik stared at him for seconds before he said jokingly: “Nuri always seems to be on holiday. I should have become a cardiologist, too.” He managed a smile. “But please show me which exercises you did with him.”

Mario obeyed immediately.

“That’s fine, but for today it is enough. Thank you very much, Mario.”

“Yes, thank you”, Marco hurried to say.

“You’re welcome. I’ll be back tomorrow”, Mario promised. Erik followed him with his eyes while he left, but all of a sudden he faced Marco and his gaze wandered down to the midsection of the student’s body. Marco noticed that Erik tried to hide what he did and he couldn’t understand why he examined his body at all. But then the penny dropped and he couldn’t suppress a grin. Probably Erik was jealous?

“I bet he goes directly to see nurse Ann-Kathrin”, Marco reassured him. Only then he noticed that Erik also wore a new outfit. He was dressed with a tight white polo-shirt as always, but not with a white trouser. Instead, he wore jeans that suited him perfectly. Marco swallowed.

“Ann-Kathrin?”, Erik interrupted Marco’s wistful thoughts, his forehead wrinkled.

“I think he likes her”, Marco whispered secretly and finally Erik laughed.

“Don’t tell it to anybody, please – but I bet that he must be the only one who likes her, then”, the doctor whispered back. Both grinned conspiratorially. “But, I saw that you already can move your leg again. Can I give it a try, too?”

Marco nodded, impatiently waiting for Erik’s touch and the doctor didn’t disappoint him. He took the foot in his hands and imitated the motions Mario had made, sending shivers down Marco’s spine at the gentle contact.

“Wow, that looks good, you’re recovering fast”, he said. “I guess we can remove the drainages and the huger bandages tomorrow.”

Marco looked at him for a long time, chewing on some words.

“Yes?”, Erik finally asked softly.

“Can you please do it?”, he said with shyness.

“Sure”, the young physician answered, gifting Marco with a tender view.

“That’s good to hear.” Both pairs of eyes were glued together again and Marco could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

“I’ll be back tomorrow”, Erik murmured. “And don’t worry, nurse Simone will be there from the afternoon on.”

As if she had heard her name, the door suddenly flew open and the blonde nurse entered the room. “How are you doing?”, she asked Marco and the friendliness she radiated made him smile.

“I’m fine”, he said, not addressing her with these words, but Erik.

The young doctor shot him a last, long gaze. “See you tomorrow then”, he stated before he left.

Nurse Simone took care of Marco’s bedclothes, fluffing it up with verve. “May I ask you if you know Doctor Durm personally?”, she said, but it wasn’t an impertinent question, rather a really interested one.

“No, why are you asking?”

“Because he came to see to you.”

“That’s his job, isn’t it?” Marco was confused.

“Yes, it is, normally”, nurse Simone replied with another warm-hearted smile. “But today was actually his day off.”


	8. The question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that Marco has to endure some more torture in this and the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Dear Blue Night, have I already told you that I couldn't have done all this without your help? Well, then I have to mention it again. ;-)

Marco had a restless night. Doctor Klopp came over to him in the evening but the young student didn’t dare to ask him for painkillers. He was still impressed by the aura and the influence the experienced physician radiated.

But the rising pain in his leg wasn’t the only reason for his sleeplessness. The words of nurse Simone echoed in his mind for hours. Had Erik come to the hospital on his day off only to see to him? Whenever he closed his eyes he could see the handsome doctor in his tight jeans and the imagination took his breath away every single time.  
  
Marco turned in his mind over and over again what he should do next. Would Erik expect anything from him? A sign or a hint? Or should he just wait and see? Finally, he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Marco woke up again because he felt a slight pressure on his chest. At first he thought that now, to top it all, his heart had given up its proper function. Not that he would have wondered about it. But then he became aware that a hand lay on his body, pressing him gently down on the mattress.

“What? Who?”, he stammered, still disoriented.

“Shhh”, a well-known voice reassured him and the hand on his chest slowly moved away. “Everything is fine. I found you tossing and turning in your bed and I had to calm you down so that you couldn’t injure yourself”, Erik said. Marco opened his eyes and realized that the young doctor was now dressed in his white coat again.  
  
“Did Doctor Klopp give you painkillers yesterday?”, the physician asked concerned.

“Eh, no”, Marco admitted. “I didn’t ask for it.”

“Are you suffering pain at the moment?” Erik seemed to be truly worried.

“A little bit.”

“That’s probably why you slept so fitful. I’ll give you something against it.”

Marco wanted to say that he didn’t need it because he didn’t want to make a weak impression but the prospect of Erik holding his hand again was too tempting. The young physician tried to push another dose of the painkiller into the cannula but this time, it didn’t work.

“It’s clogged”, he said. “We’ll have to insert a new one.”

Marco suddenly became pale. “Is it really necessary?”, he asked, his voice trembling.

Erik looked at him gently and in understanding. “I don’t like needles, too. But if we won’t replace it, we’ll have to prick you every single time you’ll need an injection.”

“Okay”, Marco gave in, but he was still afraid.

Erik rang for nurse Simone who showed up immediately. He ordered the items he would need and she brought them promptly. “Shall I assist you?”, she asked but Erik shook his head and she left as fast as she had entered the room, shooting him a knowing gaze.

“First, we have to pull out the old one”, Erik said, sitting down on a chair next to his patient. He took Marco’s hand in his own and shook it very gently in almost imperceptible little movements to release the tension. Then, he stroked the back of his hand around the old cannula and Marco was very aware of the fact that this wasn’t necessary for _medical_ reasons.  
  
Erik finally applied a disinfection spray and put on a single glove. “Let loose”, he murmured, holding Marco’s hand again. He tightened his grip, fixing Marco’s hand in his own and grabbed the cannula with the thumb and digit of his other, gloved hand. “Take a deep breath”, he ordered and when Marco obeyed, he pulled the cannula out. Marco flinched but Erik immediately pressed a compress on his hand. While he pressed it on the injection site on the backside of Marco’s hand with his thumb, he managed to draw soothing circles on the inner surface of Marco’s palm with his other fingers. The touch comforted the young student and the slight moan he let out wasn’t one of pain.

“Do you think we can manage the rest together, too?”, the physician murmured and Marco had the impression that his voice was a little bit hoarse now.

“Yes”, he croaked out.

“Fine. I can see another vein on your underarm we can use. Can I have a look at it?” Marco just nodded, his throat too dry to form coherent words. Erik softly traced the line of the vein with his digit. “This one seems to be convenient”, he stated while Marco got goose bumps all over his arm.

Erik unpacked the new cannula and sprayed the disinfection on Marco’s arm. “This will be a little bit more uncomfortable”, he said with regret and Marco winced.  
  
“I’m really scared”, he admitted, his face getting even paler when he saw the large needle.

“Don’t be”, Erik said, “I have an idea”. He took Marco’s arm and laid it gently across his own thighs, bringing it carefully in the right place for the insertion. “Grab my leg if it hurts too much”, he murmured. Then he pushed the needle into Marco’s arm.

The young physician made a fast, purposeful movement. And the pain the needle caused was very sharp but rather brief. Nevertheless, after he had dealt with the ache, Marco squeezed Erik’s thigh just to feel the strong muscles there, just to feel a small part of the desired body. Erik quickly fixed the cannula with a tape. When he was done, Marco wanted to pull back but the physician kept his arm in place. “I’ll give you another dose of the painkiller now”, he stated softly. He made short work with the syringe, pushing it once again into the cannula, tossing away his glove afterwards.  
  
Marco felt that he was exhausted after the procedure and as always, he drifted away again after receiving the medicament. He wanted to pull back his arm another time but then he felt smooth fingers stroking over the sensitive skin there. “You did it well”, Erik assured. Marco sighed in pleasure, the gentle touch overwhelming his body.

“Can I ask you a question”, he murmured almost inaudible, on the brink of sleeping.

“Sure”, Erik simply said, not stopping his soft strokes at all.

“Why have you been in the hospital yesterday when it was your day off?”

But as hard as he tried to stay awake, Marco couldn’t hear Erik’s answer any more.


	9. The broken promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I'm writing faster than I can update. :-D So here's another chapter. You waited so patiently for some progress - it will come along now, the setting is in place. Once again, I'll have to apologize but, Marco will be tortured really bad in this chapter. Blue Night, my beta fairy, thank you for helping me to find the right direction and words again. As always, comments are very appreciated.

Marco came back to life very slowly but this time, nothing and nobody had woken him up. He just lay in his bed and stared at the cannula in his arm, remembering the soft strokes Erik had gifted him with. But, he couldn’t forgive himself that he hadn’t been able to hear Erik’s answer to his question.

After some minutes, somebody knocked at the door. Marco in the meantime could hear by the sound of it that it wasn’t Erik. “Come in”, he shouted because the door wasn’t opened at first.

“Hi”, his physiotherapist came closer, watching him carefully, “did I wake you up?”

“No, not at all”, Marco replied, glad to be distracted.

“That’s fine”, Mario smiled at him. “Should we continue with the exercises?”

“Absolutely!”, Marco stated with a smile.

“Then I’ll have a look at your leg, Mister Reus.”

“Please, call me Marco”, the student requested.

“With pleasure.”

Mario lifted the blanket. “Oh, the drainages are still in”, he stated.

“Yes, E… eh, Doctor Durm had to insert a new cannula in the morning and I fell asleep afterwards.”

“That’s no problem, then we will only mobilize your leg a little bit.”

He started to move Marco’s leg carefully into different directions. The motion did Marco good. “Finally, there is some progress”, he sighed relieved.

“You will recover soon, I’m sure”, Mario reassured him. “Tell me, which position you take on the pitch when you’re playing football?”

“I’m the left winger.”

“Cool, I’m also playing in the midfield. And which is your favourite team?”

“I support Borussia Dortmund ”, Marco explained.

“Me, too!”, Mario answered in delight.

They talked for a while about football and the current season, not understanding why their favourite club had lost track in the Bundesliga so severely. Finally, Mario was done with his work. “I’ll come back tomorrow again, maybe you’re rid of the drainages then and we can do other exercises.”

“That would be great”, the student answered. “Thank you very much, Mario, it was very comfortable today.”

“I’m glad when I can help.” They smiled at each other and Mario left him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Marco waited impatiently for Erik to return but he tried to call himself to order. Erik must have many patients and he couldn’t just sit in front of him. But then, the door of his hospital room was suddenly opened in a powerful way and Doctor Klopp came in. Marco again felt very tiny and small while the physician stood in front of his bed.

“How are you doing?”, he asked Marco, his voice friendly and caring.

“Very good”, Marco answered in awe.

“Then show me your leg, please.”

Marco obeyed, folding back the blanket.

“Oh, the drainages are still in”, Doctor Klopp said and Marco’s blood run cold.

“Yes, Doctor Durm wanted to take them out later, I guess”, he stammered.

“That’s no problem, he’s at an emergency right now. I can remove them quickly”, the physician said, throwing a glance at the bottles that hang at the other end of the drainages.

Marco didn’t dare to disagree, he just nodded.

Doctor Klopp removed the bandages around his leg with a caution he would not have given him credit. “You may be scared when you see your leg”, the physician said, “but I can assure you that it is looking good from a medical point of view.” He palpated Marco’s leg with firm, experienced touches.  
  
Then he took a sterile sheet out of the wardrobe, laying it under Marco’s leg and put on gloves. “It will cause you pain when I’m pulling them out”, he warned Marco and the blonde tensed up.

Doctor Klopp grabbed the tube where it left Marco’s leg and tore it out with one forceful movement. A horrible wave of pain shot through Marco’s body, soon followed by another one when the physician pulled out the second drainage. Marco had bitten on his lips after the first shock of ache but he couldn’t stand the second one and screamed piercingly.

“Shhh, it’s over”, Doctor Klopp reassured him.

Shortly afterwards the door of the hospital room flew open and Erik stormed in. “What’s wrong? I heard a scream and…”

He didn’t continue because Doctor Klopp raised the removed drainages in explanation.

“I see”, Erik murmured, his gaze resting on Marco who lay on the bed, well aware that his face must be snow-white.

“Are you done with the emergency?”, Doctor Klopp asked and Erik nodded. “Good, then you can continue here.” He patted on Erik’s shoulder before he left.

Marco still rested motionless on his bed, fighting with the aftermaths of the incredible pain he had had to endure.

“I’m sorry”, Erik murmured. “I didn’t know that he would come to you. I wish I could have removed it myself as I had promised.” He closed up on Marco. “Although I also couldn’t have done it without causing you pain.”

Finally, the young doctor had bridged the gap between him and Marco who felt half-dead. “I know how it senses now”, Erik said, looking Marco in the eyes that were watery. And then he raised his hand and stroked gently over Marco’s cheek. “I’ll make up for it, I swear”, he promised, his voice raw.

Despite the burning hell his leg was, the student drowned in the hazel-green eyes of Erik. He arched his brows in the attempt to ask a question.

“I’ll have emergency service this night”, Erik explained softly. “I will come to see to you later, when there aren’t so many people around.” He stroked over Marco’s cheek once again before he started to gently wrap a new bandage around his leg. Marco just let it happen, too weak to react. When Erik was ready and about to leave, he added in a soft tone: “I would have come only to see to you tonight even if I had a day off like yesterday. Take a rest, I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

Marco immediately closed his eyes, the pain still raging in his leg. But if Erik would come back later to make up for it, whatever he had meant with it, it had been worth it.


	10. The nightfall.

Marco had asked nurse Ann-Kathrin to leave the nightlight on after she had assisted him to get ready for the night. He had tried to make small talk with her but she obviously wasn’t interested in it. At least she had fulfilled his wish and a small shine enlightened his hospital room now. Primarily, the student was afraid that he could fall asleep but he was far too excited for it.

Finally, he heard the familiar knock on the door and Erik entered the room. He held something in his hands Marco couldn’t recognize at first sight.

“Hey”, Erik said warm-heartedly, “how are you doing?”

“Now fine”, Marco answered, not knowing where his courage came from but Erik shot him a happy gaze after his statement.

The young physician placed a bottle of orange juice and a bowl with fruits on Marco’s nightstand. “I brought you some vitamins”, he said in an unusual shy tone, “I guess sports-people need them.”

“Wow, thank you”, Marco replied, “but that wasn’t necessary.” Erik just smiled and pulled his coat off, hanging it on the hook. Marco’s gaze wandered admiringly and wistfully over the tight white polo-shirt the doctor wore. Erik took a chair, moving closer to Marco’s bed.

“I want to apologize that Doctor Klopp removed your drainages, I’m aware that I had promised to do it”, Erik said. “I know how much it hurts when they are pulled out”, he added and his gaze darkened.

“Did you also had an accident earlier?”, Marco asked him.

“Yes, a car accident”, Erik shrugged, apparently not willing to talk about the topic any further. “But let me see your cannula, is it still functioning?”

“Of course”, Marco said, showing the doctor his arm. He wanted to lay it back on the mattress again but, as if it was the most natural thing of the world, Erik took his hand in his own and held it tight. He didn’t say anything, he just held it, his warmth flooding over into Marco’s body.

“That’s very pleasant”, Marco murmured, captured by the incredible feeling.

“Do you also need painkillers?”, Erik asked him.

“No, not at all. I want to stay awake”, Marco admitted, his cheeks blushing.

Erik smiled again. “Tell me more about your studies”, he requested while he casually started to caress Marco’s hand with his thumb.

“I’m almost done with it”, Marco explained, “I will have my final exams soon – or whenever my leg is okay again. I’m specialised on football, basketball and table tennis, just like Marcel, my best friend who was with me when the accident happened.”

“Yes, he must be a good friend. He was very worried when we arrived. Which profession do you want to take when you passed your exams?”, Erik continued in interest.

“I want to become a sports manager or a trainer. I could work for a large club, maybe a football team.”

“Wow, that sounds good. I can well imagine you in such a position.”

“Thank you”, Marco beamed at him. “And what about you? Why have you become a doctor?”

Erik slightly tensed up. “That’s a long story, I will tell you another time.” He paused. “But I’m very happy to work in this hospital here. The colleagues are great and I can learn a lot from Doctor Klopp. He’s like a mentor to me.”

“Yes, he seems to have a lot of experience. I’m so thankful that you saved my leg.” Marco squeezed Erik’s palm and they looked at each other for a long time. “And what about your emergency service”, the student continued after a while. “How long does it last?”

“Until 6 a.m.”, Erik explained. “I have a pager here”, he pointed at the pocket of his coat. “Whenever there is an emergency, the staff will call me.”

“Then you’re having a long day”, Marco said, “and a long night.”

“That doesn’t matter, it’s my profession to help people. By the way, do you want to have a glass of the orange juice?”

“Yes, that would be perfect.”

Erik let go of Marco’s hand gently, bringing a glass and filling it with the juice. “Here”, he said, handing the glass to Marco. Their hands touched and the slight contact sent another electric jolt down Marco’s spine. And that was the reason why the blonde spilled a little bit of the juice, the liquid dropping down on his shirt.

“I’m sorry”, Erik regretted, although it wasn’t him who had caused the mess. “Do you need a fresh shirt?”

“It wasn’t your fault”, Marco mumbled. “And yes, please”, he added sheepishly. “The shirts are in my wardrobe.”

Erik opened it and found Marco’s clothes. “Is this one okay?”, he asked, holding up a tight black one.

“Yes”, Marco replied, already trying to undress his blotted cloth.

“Wait, I’ll help you”, the physician rushed to his side. He grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over Marco’s head. The student shivered and Erik hurried to bring him the fresh shirt. But he managed to gaze down at Marco’s bare chest and the blonde had the impression that he liked what he saw.  
  
“Here”, Erik handed him the black shirt and Marco slipped through it but he struggled to pull it down. Suddenly he felt two smooth hands at his flanks that dragged his shirt down. Marco breathed heavily, but not because of the effort. Erik stood next to his bed, bent over him, his hands resting on both sides of Marco’s chest, drawing tender circles with his thumbs on the sensitive skin under the shirt. The physician’s pretty face slowly came closer and closer, causing Marco to tremble in anticipation.

And then Erik’s pager beeped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it is a nasty cliffhanger... But they won't give up so easily. :-) My writer's flow continues and I will come up with the next updates soon. Blue Night, thank you so much for helping me out of the little blockade I had before I wrote this chapter. :-)


	11. The kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally - that's all I have to say regarding this chapter. (It has more in petto but you'll have to find out yourself :-)) Blue Night, you did a wonderful job again.

“I’m sorry”, Erik whispered before he pulled back to take a look at his pager, reading the message. “It’s not an emergency but they need me at the X-ray room to check some images.”

“No problem”, Marco said breathless, but with regret.

“You should take a rest anyway”, Erik murmured. “But, I will have emergency service tomorrow night, too. If you liked to, I will return then.”

“Yes, please”, Marco answered, his gaze full of longing.

Erik grabbed his coat and put it on again. Then he came back to the blonde, bending over him. He stroked his cheek tenderly and pressed a soft kiss on it. “See you tomorrow”, he said, “and sleep well – Marco.”

The student savoured the gentle touch of Erik’s lips to its fullest. His body suddenly felt feather-light and nothing hurt any more.

 

***

 

“Good morning!”, a cheerful voice roused Marco from his slumber the next morning. He saw a tablet with breakfast on his nightstand but it was Mario who had greeted him, now staring at the food. “Oh, do you want to eat something first? I can help you.”

Marco nodded thankfully and Mario prepared a bun for him. “What do you like, jam or Nutella?”

“Nutella, please”, Marco grinned.

“That’s what I would have chosen, too”, the physiotherapist grinned back. “What about your drainages, are they out?”

“Yes, but don’t even ask me”, Marco munched.

“Yeah, that’s a gross feeling when they are pulled out. But now we can do some other exercises.” Marco had finished his breakfast and looked at Mario expectantly.

“Come on, sit on the edge of the bed.”

“What?”, Marco said stunned, “I can sit up?”

“Yes, it’s time to get your circulation going”, Mario smiled, “I’ll help you”. He carefully held Marco’s injured leg while the student tried to heave it out of the bed.

The blonde succeeded in the end and sat on the edge, stammering: “Wow, I’m finally in an upright position again.” But then he started to sway.

“Do you feel dizzy?”

“A little bit.”

“Then lay down again, it’s enough for the moment.” Mario helped him to get his leg into the bed, mobilizing it again. “Probably you can use crutches soon”, he stated, “your leg is getting better in a rapid pace.”

Marco smiled inwardly, knowing that it was also Erik’s credit that he recovered so quickly. Erik. His heart started to beat faster by the pure thought of him, his wonderful eyes, his tempting smell, his soft touches…

“Marco?”, Mario questioned smirking, “is everything all right?”

“Eh yes”, the blonde answered, “what did you say?”

“We’re done for today. I’ll be back tomorrow. Same place, same time?”, he joked.

“Deal”, Marco agreed with a huge grin.

 

***

 

The rest of the day passed by like in a slow-motion. Marco looked at his watch every five minutes. Finally, it became dark outside and nurse Ann-Kathrin showed up. “Do you need anything?”, she said in a boring tone, bringing him his toothbrush.

“No, not at all, thank you. I had a wonderful day, Mario helped me to sit up for the first time”, he chattered, utterly happy that his waiting would be over soon.

“Mario who?”, she answered and Marco felt sorry for him. “ _Hopefully he won’t fall in love with her_ ”, he thought.

“My physiotherapist”, he replied.

“That’s not my business”, the nurse stated dismissively.

“Yeah, I wish you a nice evening, too”, Marco murmured when she left. He looked at his watch again and sighed. He still had to wait, there was no other way around.

 

***

 

Marco’s patience was stretched for a long time but then, Erik slipped into the room.

“Hey”, he said with a tender view on Marco, hanging away his coat again. “I’m sorry that it took me so long but there was an emergency.”

“But now you are here”, Marco mumbled while he couldn’t avert his gaze from the young doctor and his delicate features.

“Yes, I am”, Erik answered, bringing his chair in place next to Marco. “Tell me, how was your day?”

Marco’s face lit up. “Very good and now, that you are here, it is even better”, he admitted bashfully. Then he had a sudden idea. “Wait, I want to show you something.”

He put the blanket aside and tried to swing his leg out of the bed. “Mario was here today and I was able to sit on the edge of the bed”, he stated proudly.  
  
Erik jumped up. “Wait, let me assist you!”, he hastened to say but Marco already was in an upright position.

“I’m so happy to see you like this”, Erik murmured. Marco swayed again, this time heavier than in the morning. He threatened to fall to the side but Erik laid his arm around his waist in a quick movement. “I got you”, he reassured him while he sat down on the bed next to the blonde.  
  
“Thank you”, Marco mumbled, strained from the effort. Erik pulled him closer carefully and Marco couldn’t help but rest his head on the doctor’s shoulder. He nestled into the touch and Erik stroked him gently.

“Lay down again”, the physician said softly after a while, “I’ll help you”. He placed his hand at Marco’s back and guided him to the pillow. He let himself be pulled down in sync with Marco’s chest, not giving up the closeness. Finally, Marco sank into the mattress, Erik’s face only centimetres above his own.

The young doctor looked at him intensely as if he wanted to ask for a permission Marco had already given him. Erik bridged the small gap that was still left between them and his lips finally met Marco’s. It was a shy kiss at first, but waves of pleasure captured every fibre in Marco’s body. He placed his hand on Erik’s neck, holding him in place.

Erik's curious tongue darted out of his mouth and licked tenderly over Marco’s bottom lip and the blonde parted his lips longingly. Their tongues met halfway between their soft caverns and Marco couldn’t withhold any longer. He moaned and deepened the kiss, inviting Erik into his mouth. They kissed for minutes, savouring the intimate bond they had waited for so long. When Marco thought that he had licked every spot and every place in Erik’s mouth that he could reach and that Erik had caressed every inch in his, the young doctor broke the kiss.

Marco panted for air heavily. It was the best first kiss he had ever gotten and in fact, it was the best kiss at all. His body burnt with desire and he bet that his pupils were wide and dilated. “What is this between us?”, he managed to croak out. But to his surprise, Erik just laid his digit on Marco’s lips, accompanied by a tender, melancholy view. Then, he brushed with his thumb over the blonde’s swollen lips.

“It’s been a long while since this happened to me the last time”, the doctor confessed while his voice broke. “Please, give me some time.”

Marco nodded confused, noticing quite well the beseechingly gaze Erik sent him. And Erik must have sensed his confusion because he bent over him and kissed him briefly, but with tenderness. “Sleep well”, Erik said, “’I’ll be back tomorrow. And Marco?”, he added seriously.

“Yes?”

“You're very special, don't you ever doubt that.”


	12. The preliminary goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Night, thank you for your incredible beta-work! 
> 
> Have fun with the next chapter and please leave comments and kudos if you would like to. :-)

When Erik was out of the room, Marco wasn’t sure if he should smile or cry. He took his own fingers and ran them over his lips, savouring the aftermaths of the incredible kiss he had shared with Erik. He was more in love than ever before and his body longed for the young physician with every cell. But why had Erik left him this way? And what would happen next? Would this wonderful, sweet and incredible kiss between them be the first and the last kiss at the same time? He couldn’t find any sleep and finally, he pulled his mobile out of the drawer of his nightstand and texted the only person he trusted enough to console him.

“ _Marcel, please come to the hospital as soon as possible._ ” He didn’t think twice how scaring his message must sound and sent it to his best friend.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The first sunrays woke Marco up the next day. It was very early in the morning, shortly after 6 a.m., but the door to his room flew open nevertheless.

“Man, what’s wrong?”, Marcel panted, totally out of breath. “Do you have a relapse?”

Marco suddenly felt ashamed. “No, Marcel, I didn’t want to worry you.”

His best friend breathed deeply. “Doctor Durm didn’t want to tell my anything”, he said accusingly.

“Erik?”, Marco answered stunned, a strange feeling crawling up in his stomach.

“Yes, I met him when I arrived at the hospital. It seemed like he had quitting time and I asked him if you are okay.”

Marco swallowed. “Shit, Marcel.”

“Wait, what? Shouldn’t I have asked him? I was scared to death!” But then the penny dropped. “It is about him, isn’t it? My God, Marco, I’m sorry.”

“What did you tell him?” Marco was pale and his voice trembled.

“That you wrote me to come here as soon as possible.”

The blonde’s eyes went wide and he hid his face in his hands. “And what did he answer?”, he muttered under his fingers.

“He looked at me in a strange way. Something between sadness and longing. And then he said that I should take a message for you.”

“Which one? Don’t keep me in suspense!” Marco clenched his fingers, craving badly to shake Marcel to get the words out of him, which he of course, couldn't do in his state.

“He meant that you should worry neither about your leg nor about anything else. He would do everything to fix it and he will be back in the evening. Man, I thought he mentioned another medical problem!”

Marco felt dizzy. “I know what he wanted to say”, he stated and smiled slightly.

“Now you are keeping _me_ in suspense. Spill it out”, Marcel urged him.

“We kissed each other”, Marco admitted and his best friend stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

“Are we talking about a peck on the cheek or about a wild, endless lasting tongue kiss?”

“It depends”, Marco grinned. “The peck was on the day before yesterday and the other kiss yesterday.”

“Then why for God’s sake have you texted me to come to the hospital? You certainly didn’t want to just share your love life with me.”

“Well, after the kiss”, Marco blushed visibly, “I asked him what this is between us. And he didn’t give an answer, but he said that he needs time. I don’t know what he wants.”

“If I had to guess, than I would say that he needs more time, just he had said”, Marcel stated dryly.

“You’re really helpful”, Marco replied with sarcasm.

“Seriously, Marco. I bet he doesn’t fall in love with a patient every day. You don’t know anything about his past, maybe he has problems with being gay. And don’t forget that he’s your doctor. He can’t make out with you in the hospital as if there’s no tomorrow.”

“You’re right”, the blonde admitted. “What do you suggest?”

“I think that he has to struggle with some fears or problems but he clearly said to me that he wanted to fix it. Is there any hint that you couldn’t trust him?” Marco shook his head. “Then wait until he is back this evening. Concentrate on your recovery. And enjoy what happened.” Marcel winked.

“You can’t imagine how overwhelming it was.”

“Yes I can, regarding the enraptured look on your face.”

“Who’s enraptured?”, a bright voice sounded through the room all of a sudden. “Hopefully you, because I’m bringing you crutches to free you from the bed.” Mario smirked at Marco, raising yellow crutches in front of him.

“Good to see you”, Marco greeted him happily. “I can’t wait to move my limbs again. Mario, this is Marcel, my best friend, Marcel, this is Mario, my physiotherapist”, he presented them.

“Yes, get him out of the bed”, Marcel joked, “but I will go back to mine now. Keep me informed, man”, he said goodbye.

After Marcel had left, Mario took over the command. “Are you ready?” Marco nodded eagerly. “Then sit on the edge of the bed.” The student obeyed and Mario handed him the crutches. “Shift your weight on the arms and on your healthy foot and try to push yourself up slowly”, he ordered. Marco panted in effort, but finally, he stood. “Yes, like this”, the brunette encouraged him. “And now, move the crutches forward. Lay your weight on your arms and drag your leg behind.” Marco managed a clumsy step forward but for him, it was a huge leap. Mario stood behind him, ready to catch him if he would stumble.

“Move on”, he said, “go into the direction of the door.” Marco followed his command and Mario opened the door. “Come on, we’ll go to the hallway, then we’ll turn back.” For the first time, the student stepped out of his room and saw the business of the hospital. Visitors, nurses, physicians and other people walked around, like in a bee hive. But the only thing that Marco thought was that Erik was an important part of this business and he was utterly proud of him.

“That’s enough for today”, Mario said, guiding Marco back to his room. They almost stumbled over Ann-Kathrin who brought Marco his breakfast. The brunette shot her admiring glances but she didn’t even notice him.

“Hey, I’m Mario, the new physiotherapist”, he tried to get her attention. But she just looked at him from top to bottom. Eventually, she stooped to say: “I’m Ann-Kathrin”. Mario beamed at her as if she had said 'yes' to his wedding proposal.

“She likes me, doesn’t she?”, Mario said when he had manoeuvred Marco in his bed again.

“At least she talked to you”, Marco tried to lower his expectations.

“I won’t give up so easily”, the physiotherapist stated dead-serious and Marco venerated him. “If you find someone you are in love with, you should fight for this person”, Mario stated solemnly while Marco immediately thought of Erik.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It took the young physician longer than the days before to come to see Marco in the evening. It was late at night when Marco finally felt his presence, his eyes eventually had fallen shut some minutes ago.

“I’m sorry, today were so many emergencies”, Erik stated exhausted. “Have you already been sleeping? I can leave again if…”

“Stay”, Marco said and his hunger and desire were clearly audible in this single word. But both of them were embarrassed, the blonde could sense it.

Erik sat down next to his bed, not forgetting to pull off his coat before. “Tell me more about your day. Did your physiotherapist see to you?”

“Yes, I already walked some metres on crutches”, Marco answered, pointing at the yellow items that leaned on the wall next to his bed.

“I’m happy for you”, Erik said. Marco longed for the young physician’s touch, but something stood between them and the student was willing to bring it to the surface.

“Thank you for reassuring me through Marcel”, he murmured. “I was really mixed-up after yesterday.”

“Don’t be”, Erik said softly. “I just have to be careful here in the hospital”.

“But that’s not all, isn’t it”, Marco whispered, not getting an answer. But, he knew that he had hit the mark.  
  
“Can you turn to your side?”, Erik suddenly asked.

“Eh, yes?”, Marco wondered, trying to shift his weight on his side so that he could face Erik.

“No, to the other side”, the doctor answered.

Marco hesitantly moved in the other direction, showing Erik his back.

“And now, lift your shirt”, Erik stated tenderly.

Marco winced. “Please, don’t cause me pain.”  
  
“How could I?”, Erik answered bewildered. “I’m here as Erik, not as your doctor”, he murmured. “And I bet your back is sore because you had to stay in bed for quite a long time.”

Before Marco could say anything in response, he felt two soft hands on his skin, slipping under his shirt and pulling it further upwards. Erik started to massage Marco gently. He ran his hands up on the blonde’s sensitive flanks, kneaded the shoulders and stroked his fingers downwards along Marco’s spine.

“You know what this does to me, right?”, Marco almost moaned.

Instead of an answer, Erik bent over him and kissed the sensitive place on the side of his throat. Then he licked with his tongue over Marco’s earlobe and nibbled at it. “Yes”, he breathed.

The student turned around and laid his hand in Erik’s neck, pulling him closer surprisingly roughly. He crashed his lips on Erik’s and groaned. The young doctor let Marco’s tongue into his mouth willingly and they shared another passionate kiss that left both of them breathless.

“Marco”, Erik moaned and to hear his own name escaping Erik’s mouth so longigly aroused the blonde even more.

Finally, the young doctor pulled back and Marco could sense that he did it reluctantly. “I will be away for three days from tomorrow on”, he murmured. “There’s a congress Doctor Klopp wants me to attend.”

Marco’s heart sank.

“I’m sorry”, Erik whispered. “But I will be back in the hospital right afterwards.”

“I will miss you”, the student confessed, his voice sad.

“Shhh”, Erik soothed him. “Promise me that you will do everything for your recovery in the meantime.”

“I promise”, Marco said firmly.

“I take you at your word”, Erik answered, stroking over Marco’s cheek. They kissed one final time and then the young doctor was gone, trying to avoid suspicions.

What neither Marco nor Erik knew: Marco wouldn’t recover during Erik’s absence – quite to the contrary.


	13. The emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to keep you in suspense for too long, so here is the next chapter. It is very "special" because I had to write it from Marco's POV like the rest of the story. 
> 
> My lovely Blue Night was an amazing support again. Thank you, dear, for your constant help!

“Man, why are you pulling such a face?”, Marcel stated when he visited Marco the next day.

“He’s at a congress”, Marco sulked. “For three days!”

“I don’t have to ask who you mean, do I? And do you think you will survive it?”, Marcel answered with a grin, not knowing how terribly right he should be with his joke. “But tell me what happened yesterday evening.”

“He massaged my back and then we kissed again”, the blonde replied dreamily, losing himself into the wonderful memories.

“Then everything is all right, don’t worry. He will be back sooner than you think now. Did you find out more why he needs time?”

“No, not at all”, Marco became sad, but he shook off the unhappy thoughts. “Look”, he pointed at his crutches, “I can walk a few metres. Should we give it a try?”

“Are you sure?”, Marcel doubted.

“Yes, hand me the crutches.” Marco ordered and Marcel obeyed, still looking not very convinced as Marco lifted himself out of the bed. His best friend sighed relieved when he saw that his worries had been useless. “You’re making a huge progress”, he said.

“Open the door, please”, Marco pressed between his teeth. He limped out of the room again and into the hallway.

“Don’t overdo”, Marcel warned him, “you better come back.”

The blonde gave in and hobbled back into his room, in cold sweat. He let himself fall down on the bed, heaving his leg on the mattress afterwards.

“My god, this is exhausting”, he panted. “And it’s pretty warm in here. Can you please open the window, Marcel?”

“Eh, yes? But I find it rather cold here.” The shorter one opened the window nevertheless and shivered. “I better close it again, what do you think? Marco?”

But the blonde had already been falling asleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When he came back to senses again, Marcel was gone, but Marco was still feeling very hot inside. His forehead was sweaty but he blamed it on the effort from walking on crutches. The student wanted to close his eyes again when Mario showed up.

“Time for your daily exercises”, he shouted.

“Why are you in such a good mood?”, Marco asked wearily. “Does she want to go on a date with you?”

“Not now but, I bet she will”, Mario grinned, radiating incredible optimism. “But come on, move out of the bed.” Only then he noticed that Marco trembled. “What’s up?”, he questioned in worry.

“I don’t know, I walked a little bit with Marcel in the morning and now I’m feeling so logy.”

The physiotherapist checked the temperature on Marco’s forehead. “You’re blazing hot”, he murmured concerned. “Let me see your leg.”

He uncovered Marco’s leg and winced. “What is wrong?”, the student wanted to know.

“I’ll go get Doctor Klopp”, Mario mumbled. “It might be a sepsis.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Mister Reus? Hello?”, Doctor Klopp woke him up.

“Yes?”, Marco muttered, annoyed that he was roused from his sleep.

“You’re having a sepsis, we’ll give you antibiotics and infusions to stabilize your circulation. All right?”

“Mhm.” His eyelids dropped down again and Marco gratefully let the darkness claim him again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Why did this happen?” His mother, hysterically.  
  
Marco tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt too heavy and somehow as if someone had rubbed sand all over them.

“There was a lot of dirt in the wound.” Doctor Klopp.  
  
“Is this grave? Is this threatening his life?”

“Yes, it could be.”  
  
Marco desperately wanted to say something, to ask for some water, but, he wasn't able to even groan and when the dizziness and tiredness overwhelmed him again, he simply stopped fighting against them.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Burning pain. Total exhaustion. Unable to move a single limb. The room bright, must be daylight.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Marcel, crying.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Now darker outside, erratic beeping all around. Eyelids still so heavy. A doctor fumbling with the arm like with a dead weight.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Marcel, still sitting next to the bed. A conscious moment. And the certainty of having just one try. One single try to get together the ridiculous amount of strength that was still there.  
  
Marco slightly squeezed Marcel’s hand to get his attention, drawing a surprised gasp from his best friend. He concentrated himself, laying everything into this single word and then, he croaked it out: “Erik.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nurse Simone, hastily writing something on a paper. Marcel, embracing her. Thick darkness, again.


	14. The awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Night, your the best beta-fairy! :-D Thank you once again for reassuring me that my work is good this way. :-)))

“Please, I don’t want to lose you, too! Please, Marco, don’t leave me!” He heard desperate sobbing but sensed a warm, comfortable feeling around his hand.

Deep breathing. Effort. Fighting against the weight on the eyelids. Succeeding.

“He’s awake!”

Marco couldn’t see much, his vision was still blurred, but he felt a soft kiss on his cheek, a gentle stroke and tears that fell down on his face.

A try to clear his throat.

“Shhh, don’t say anything, it’s too exhausting. I’m here, Marco, I won’t go away.”

 

***

 

Dark night, a small light on. A hand in his own and a name that has to be said.

“Erik.”

“Marco? Hush, everything is fine.”

He heard the soft, trembling voice of his beloved one and it soothed him instantly. Marco focussed again on saying something.

“What…?”

“You had a sepsis and you had been unconscious. But you’re over the worst.” Erik wiped some tears out of his own eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept for a long time, his wonderful shimmering hair ruffled and Marco wanted to touch it so badly, but he still couldn’t move his arms.

“How?”, he rasped.

“You’re wound was infected. There was still dirt in it from the place where you crashed down on the ground. Mario noticed it and I will be forever thankful to him.”

Marco tried to shook his head very slightly because that wasn’t what he had wanted to know.

“Do you mean why I am here? Marcel got my mobile number from Simone and he called me.” The student widened his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Doctor Klopp is in the picture.” Marco’s eyes went even wider. “Marco, he knows about my past. I will tell you when you are better, okay? Please take a rest.”

The blonde’s eyes fell shut again but he could still hear Erik whispering: “I am so in love with you.”

 

***

 

When Marco awoke the next time, he felt slightly better, able to keep his eyes open for longer than just seconds or a minute.

“Hey”, Erik said tenderly, stroking over his hair again.

“Hey”, Marco answered, his throat dry and hoarse.

“Do you need something to drink?”, the physician asked when he was sure that Marco was able to sip something without swallowing it up. Erik laid his hand on Marco’s back and helped him carefully to raise his chest. He held a glass of water at his lips and Marco drank a little bit from it.

“What happened?”, he questioned once again and Erik explained the medical situation. Marco noticed that Erik didn’t wear his white coat, but slim jeans and a polo-shirt. Then, the blonde lifted his arm in the attempt to stroke over Erik’s face. Erik sensed his longing and took his hand, guiding it over his own face and his tickling stubble before he kissed Marco’s fingertips gently.

“More”, Marco croaked out and Erik chuckled, becoming serious soon afterwards again. “You’re still very weak”, he said, “but let me see what I can do.”

He sat on the edge of Marco’s bed and started to caress his cheeks, his neck and his shoulders. The young physician was very carefully, his fingers drawing light, soothing circles on Marco’s skin. “Is this okay? I don’t want to discomfort you.”

“It’s wonderful.” Marco savoured the gentle touches and the beeping of the monitor that must have been an echo of his heartbeat slowed down. His heart beat in a calm, regular rhythm and not in the rather erratic way he had heard before.

“Yes, it’s obviously doing you good”, Erik stated with a look at the monitor and he managed a relieved smile. He continued to stroke Marco’s arm and fingers and his touches were the best medicine the blonde could get. The doctor was very patient and persistent, comforting Marco with the skin contact but finally, he drew his hand back.

“Stay”, Marco murmured.

“I’ll have to go to the toilet, darling”, Erik mumbled, and a warm, pleasuring wave shot through Marco’s tortured body when he heard his nickname for the first time. “I will only leave you when I have to go to the bathroom or to shower, I promise. I took holidays.”

“I didn’t mean that. “

“Then what?”, Erik asked curiously.

“Stay in my life.”

Erik laughed and cried at the same time because that was exactly what he had been thinking during the last days and hours. “I will, darling, I will.”

After a pause, he added quietly: “But there is something you’ll have to know.”


	15. The secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will reveal Erik's secret. It will be a sad one, as you may have already guessed.   
> Blue Night, thank you for your amazing help, especially with this important chapter. :-)

Erik rushed to the toilet, eager to come back as soon as possible. While he did his bathroom deeds, Marco looked around in his room. Suddenly his heart sank as he noticed a second bed standing a few meters away from his own, the blanket rumpled. 

"God damn, I have a roommate", he thought disappointed. "Only now, when I'm getting closer to Erik." He knew that his thoughts were ridiculous - he had barely survived a sepsis and was now solely thinking about his beloved one - were they even together? - and nothing else. 

Erik came back from the bathroom and saw that Marco pulled a face. "Should I be quiet?", he asked softly.

"No, not at all. But you better hurry up before my roommate is back", the blonde murmured, not able to hide his frustration. 

The young doctor chuckled. 

"What?", Marco asked confused, "do you know him? Is he nice?"

"I hope he is", Erik said with a huge grin. 

The blonde just looked at him inquiringly.

"Actually, I am your roommate, darling", Erik replied with a tender look. 

"You slept here?", Marco said stunned. 

"And I still can, if you want me to." 

"Yes, please! Oh Erik, that's wonderful." Marco smiled all over his face. "But you wanted to tell me something."

"Aren't you too exhausted?"

"It would exhaust me more if you won't say it."

Erik took a deep breath and looked out of the window. Marco sensed that he needed time to get himself together and that this conversation wouldn't be easy for him. 

"His name was Jonas", he said all of a sudden and Marco froze. He had expected something like that but, to be a witness to the sadness and desperation Erik felt at the moment, overran by his memories, made it worse than he had imagined. 

"We attended school together and we fell in love with each other a few months before our final exams. He was my first love and I was his. People tended to say that we were made for each other", he explained, managing a sad grin. "But Jonas definitely wasn't made for driving a car. He always drove a little bit too fast and a little bit too risky."

Erik made a pause, overwhelmed by his feelings. Marco patted on the edge of his bed. "Come here, baby", he mumbled. The young doctor obeyed and sat down next to the blonde. Marco laid his hand on Erik's thigh in encouragement. 

"We were driving to a club one evening and I told him that he should slow down but he didn't listen to me and then it was too late. There was a sudden bend in the road but he was too fast to take it. We drove straightforward and crashed into a tree. I only had a broken pelvis but Jonas... I couldn't rescue him, Marco. He died on the way to the hospital."

Erik cried now, silent tears running over his face. Marco stroked his thigh, as good as he could. 

"That was the moment when I swore that I would become a physician. To rescue other people because I couldn't rescue Jonas."

Marco also had tears in his eyes now. "I'm so sorry", he whispered. 

"I never loved anybody after his death", the young doctor continued. "Until you came into my life." He smiled at Marco under his tears and entangled his fingers with the blonde's. "When you fell into the coma because of the sepsis I thought that I would lose you, too", Erik said, kissing Marco's fingertips. 

"You won't lose me", Marco answered firmly. "And I bet you did everything to rescue Jonas. Don't blame yourself, Erik."

"That's what Jürgen said, too", Erik mused.

"Jürgen?", Marco asked.

"Doctor Klopp."

"Did you already know him back then?"

Erik paused. "Yes, Marco. He is Jonas' father."


	16. The roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You deserve a whole lot of fluff after the last, sad chapter, so here it is. :-)  
> Blue Night beta'd this chapter - without you, this story wouldn't be the same.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, your kudos and your support, it keeps me going! :-)))

"Oh my God", Marco murmured, "this is so sad." He stroked the young doctor's thigh tenderly in the helpless attempt to console him at least a little bit.

Erik nodded, placing another kiss on the back of Marco’s hand. "Jürgen took me under his wings after the accident. Jonas was his only child and I think he sees a foster-son in me. I owe a lot to him and he is one of the most important persons in my life."

"And he knows about us?", Marco asked hesitantly. "Doesn't he have a problem with it?"

"Yes, he knows it. He sensed it. Jürgen always said that I have to find a new boyfriend one day and I guess he's very content with my choice." The young doctor smiled melancholy. "And do you remember when he removed your drainages?", he continued.

"Quite well", Marco answered, shivering by the memory.

"He knew that I had promised you to pull them out. And he removed them himself because he didn’t want me to do it.”

"But why?", Marco wondered.

"Because he wanted to avoid that I have to cause you such pain." Erik shook his head in disbelief, obviously still touched by Doctor Klopp’s empathy.

The blonde swallowed, deeply moved. „He’s a very special man“, he said, a huge lump in his throat.

“Yes, he is”, Erik answered. He was lost in his thoughts and they didn’t say anything for a while.

“You’ll have to tell me more about Jonas”, Marco eventually stated. He really wanted to know more about Erik’s first love, about Doctor Klopp’s son.

“I will, but not today”, the young physician murmured. “It’s already late and we should go to bed.”

“I still can’t believe that you will stay here with me”, Marco admitted shyly, sensing that he should change the topic. “It really means a lot to me, Erik.”

“Actually, Jürgen asked me if I want to have a bed in your room. He noticed that your life signs were much more stable when I was around you”.

“I will have to thank him a lot”, Marco gave a solemn promise.

“No, it’s all right. I bet he doesn’t want you to make a fuss about it. That’s just the way he is – warm-heartedly and caring.”

“But I have to thank Mario”, the blonde mused, “and maybe I already know how I can do it.”  
  
Erik grinned. “Will you let me in on it?”

“Yes, when I hatched the plan”, Marco stated, “but I’m getting a little bit tired now.” He really felt exhausted because it had been the first time in days that he had managed to stay awake for longer.

“Sure, should I help you with your toothbrush? Or do you want another shirt?”, Erik hastened to say.

“I thought Nurse Simone will help me again, isn’t she here?”, Marco wondered.

“Yes, but maybe I have asked her to let me do it…”, the young doctor stammered, his cheeks blushing furiously, but Marco just grinned at him, happy that his beloved one was so fore-seeing. “I will go to the bathroom so you can do your business undisturbed”, Erik said before his cheeks could redden even more.

Marco relieved himself while Erik brushed his own teeth in the bathroom, bringing him his toothbrush afterwards. The physician waited patiently until Marco was done and carried the item back to the bathroom. Then he rummaged in a bag that the blonde noticed only now and that must contain his personal belongings. Erik brought out a casual sleeping shirt and when he undressed himself, Marco couldn’t help but stare at him. He knew that it was probably impolite but he simply drowned in the tempting sight. Erik’s stomach was well-trained, with clear defined abs and Marco suddenly felt his manhood awaken again. His gaze wandered lower, noticing some scars around Erik’s belly which he noticed with sadness. Marco swore to himself that he would stroke and soothe every wound Erik had suffered, inside and outside, when he was able to do it again.

After he had put on his sleeping shirt, Erik undressed his trousers and Marco couldn’t breathe properly any more because the view he got took all the remaining air out of his lungs. He stared at Erik’s smooth thighs and the bulge under his black briefs. “Oh my God”, he sighed, “you’re torturing me.”

“Why?”, Erik asked on alert.

“Because I can only see you, but not feel you”, Marco said, his voice filled with longing.

The physician smiled and came closer. “You’re still far away from a total recovery”, he stated seriously. “But, I have an idea in mind.” He walked to the side of Marco’s bed, pulling the bed rail up.

“What?”, the blonde asked in surprise, “do you want to jail me?”

“No, silly”, Erik said tenderly. “I want to avoid that you fall out of the bed when I’m joining you now.” Marco gasped, shivering in anticipation. “But I warn you, I’m only talking about cuddling, right? As your doctor, I can’t take the responsibility for more. Well, not now”, Erik continued with a grin before he lifted the blanket, slipping quickly under it.

Marco sensed the warmth of his beloved one immediately and it did him so good. Erik pressed his body very gently against Marco’s who was still lying on his back. “Tell me if I hurt you, darling”, Erik mumbled but the blonde wasn’t able to answer. He savoured the feeling of Erik’s skin on his own. Erik’s leg touched Marco’s healthy leg, leaving goose bumps all over. The young doctor rested his weight on one arm and caressed Marco’s face tenderly with his other. “You’re so beautiful, darling”, he whispered, tracing the line of Marco’s jaws, his eyebrows, his nose and finally his lips. Marco parted them, his breath coming out heavy, his gaze desperately begging for more.

Erik took Marco’s lips slowly by simply pressing his mouth on the blonde’s at first, waiting patiently if Marco was ready and strong enough for a tongue kiss. Marco parted his lips and Erik searched his way into his mouth with great tenderness. He stroked feather light over Marco’s tongue with his own, kissing him in a careful, but utterly intense way. Marco had his eyes closed, totally taken by the amazing feeling of Erik’s tongue deep in his mouth. Erik ended the kiss as soft as he had started it, pulling back very slow.

“Take a rest, darling”, he whispered, “I will stay in your bed until you fall asleep.” He laid his leg carefully over Marco’s healthy one and the blonde suddenly sensed something hard against his thigh. “I’m sorry”, Erik murmured embarrassed, shifting his weight from one side to the other, “but I simply can’t stay unimpressed when I’m so close to you. I know that it’s not appropriate at the moment.”

Marco just beamed at him and grabbed Erik’s hand without words, guiding it down to his own briefs. He laid the brunette’s hand on his erection to show him that he felt the same way. Erik couldn’t suppress a slight moan when he sensed Marco’s hard dick through his underpants, gifting him with another gentle tongue kiss afterwards. He let his hand where it was, feeling the rock-hard sign of Marco’s beginning recovery through the soft fabric of his briefs.

“Sleep, darling”, he whispered. “You’ll need to get healthy again.”

“I know”, Marco mumbled back with an ambiguous smile in his voice, exhausted, but full of pure bliss. His eyes fell shut while Erik’s clever fingers stroked him into a deep, sound sleep.


	17. The witness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this is a filler but my wonderful beta Blue Night reassured me that the chapter is okay anyway (thank you, dear!). 
> 
> Enjoy it, there will be some new storylines in it. :-) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. It means a lot to me!

“Oh dear!”

The loud cry roused Marco from his peaceful slumber. It took him some moments to recognize where he was and who has thrown herself into his arms.

“Mom”, he said drowsily, “I am okay. But please, I can’t breathe properly when you are squeezing me so tightly.”  
  
“Leave him be”, Marco heard the quiet voice of his father, “he is over the worst.”

His mother still sobbed, but she seemed to be convinced and sat down next to Marco – on Erik’s bed. The blonde sucked in the air as he noticed that the young doctor was nowhere to be seen and that his bed was abandoned. There were no signs that he had spent the night there and Marco was utterly worried.

“We thought that we would lose you, dear”, Marco’s mother whimpered.

“I’m better”, the young student reassured her. “I have very good care here.” He tried to bring the topic on the doctors, maybe his parents would take up the thread.

“We know”, Marco’s mother murmured. “Especially this pretty young doctor was always around you. He seems to like you”, she stated.

“Yes, he does”, the blonde smiled but his mother didn’t get the clue. He shot his father a gaze and saw that he winked at him amused. Marco bet that he had a suspicion and he winked back in silent understanding.

“We saw him outside in the cafeteria”, his father explained. “He was drinking a coffee together with Doctor Klopp.”

Marco was relieved and concerned at the same time. Relieved, that Erik was still in the hospital and concerned that he had a talk with Jonas' father – probably about him. He feigned tiredness and let his eyes fall shut every now and then until his mother said: “We’ll let you get some sleep, dear.”

She looked at him tenderly and Marco was suddenly very happy that he had such caring parents. “Wait”, he said, “I want to hold you tight.” He embraced his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek and she sighed touched. “Thank you for being there for me, mom”, he stated.

Afterwards, he embraced his father who murmured “I like him” into his ear. Marco smiled from ear to ear and waved them goodbye. When the door was closed behind them he mused about the way he could contact Erik. He wanted to see him so desperately but, he couldn’t move out of the bed. There were no crutches around and he wasn’t sure anyway if he could use them again.

Then, he thought of ringing the nurse. But, what should he say to her? “Go to the cafeteria and bring Erik back?” It would have worked if nurse Simone was on duty but, she had been there during the night. He could call Marcel but, it would take too long until he would be here.

“God damn, I’m helpless”, Marco cursed aloud.

“No, you’re not”, he heard a familiar, sunny voice but it wasn’t Erik’s.

“Mario!”, Marco exclaimed delighted.

“Hey”, the brunette greeted him, “I’m so happy that you’re better. We had been really worried about you.”

“Hey”, Marco greeted back, “I’m sorry that I scared you.” He swallowed hard, looking at his life-saver. “And I want to thank you that you had been so cautiously. Without you, I maybe would have been…”

“No”, Mario interrupted him. “Don’t think about it. And you don’t have to thank me.”

“Yes, I do. And I have an idea in mind how I can give you something back. Do you have some minutes?”

Marco let Mario into his plan and the brunette smiled more and more with every word.

“I can’t promise you anything but, if you want to give it a try…”, Marco said in the end.

“I definitely will”. The physiotherapist grinned, giving Marco high-five. “And now, let’s get you out of the bed.”

The blonde was stunned. “I’m able to stand up?”

“Almost”, Mario said dryly. “Wait a second.”

He walked out of the room, bringing a wheelchair back with him. Then he helped Marco to put on sweatpants. “Sit on the edge of the bed and shift your weight on your healthy foot. I’ll help you”, he explained. The manoeuvre succeeded and Mario finally wheeled Marco out of the room.

“Can you please move into the direction of the cafeteria?”, the student asked shyly.

“No”, Mario answered dead-serious, “I’m sorry.”

Marco blushed, feeling like he was caught-in-the-act. “It’s okay, you are the boss.”

The physiotherapist chuckled. “He’s at the doctor’s room at the moment”, he whispered secretly, stopping the wheelchair. “Here you go”. Mario knocked at a door and Marco was suddenly nervous like hell. He had shared a bed with Erik the last night but it still felt like a first date every time he saw him.

Mario opened the door energetically. “Here, I’m bringing you precious cargo”, he stated.

Erik was alone, sitting on a table, absorbed by a magazine. He spun around when he heard Mario and his eyes went wide. “Darling”, he shouted stunned, “what are you doing here?” He stood up and kissed the blonde softly. Marco was very proud that the young doctor didn’t try to hide his feelings in front of Mario.

“It’s always good when a physiotherapist can surprise a doctor”, Mario said satisfied. “And probably a physiotherapist can also surprise a nurse”, he mused. “But I guess I’m no longer needed here. Will you bring him back to your room, Erik?”.

“Sure”, the young doctor answered. “Thank you, Mario.” He smiled at the physiotherapist who left them alone immediately afterwards.

“You didn’t have to leave our room”, Marco said, “I was afraid that you were gone.” He looked away, sheepishly.

“I won’t leave you”, Erik answered firmly. “It’s just… I didn’t know if your parents are aware that you are…”

“Gay?”

“Eh, yes.”

Marco snickered. “My father already knows that there is something going on between us.” Erik gaped at him. “Don’t worry, they know about my sexual orientation. But honestly, Erik… Are we together now?”

“If you want to…?”, the young doctor asked hesitantly, obviously scared that Marco could say no.

His fears were ungrounded. “Sure, baby”, the blonde whispered and Erik bent down, kissing him passionately.

Suddenly, the door of the room flew open and nurse Ann-Kathrin stood in front of them. “Oh. My. God.”, she hissed, slamming the door shut after she had witnessed their kiss. Both of them stared at the door as if they had seen a ghost.

Marco winced. “I’m so sorry”, he stammered, “do you think she will cause you trouble?”

“She will try it, I’m quite sure”, Erik said unimpressed. “But I’m through worse times, I don’t care at all.”

“I don’t want to run you into trouble”, the blonde said with regret.

“Forget about her, she’s not important. Well, not to us”, Erik grinned, probably thinking of Mario.

“You’re right”, Marco sighed.

“Shall I bring you back to our room?”, Erik asked gently.

“That would be great.”

Erik moved the wheelchair out of the doctor’s room and down the hallway. He slightly walked faster when he saw a man in a suit coming closer. When they passed him, the man nodded into Erik’s direction. “Hello, Mister Watzke”, the young physician said in awe.

“Who was this?”, Marco asked as they reached the door to their room.

“The director of the hospital”, Erik murmured.

Marco sensed his discomfort. “Does he know about our special …arrangement?” Erik shook his head.

“Really, Erik, you don’t have to stay here if it causes you trouble. I don’t want you to lose your job because of me.”

“Shhh”, the brunette said. “Maybe I will go and talk with him to explain the situation. But there is no way that I will move out of here.” He held Marco to bring him in an upright position, guiding him over to the bed afterwards. “Lie down and take a rest. Do you have a wish, can I bring you something?”

The blonde grinned mischievously. “Yes. You.” He patted on the mattress.

“Besides that, darling”, Erik smiled, sitting at the edge of Marco’s bed.

“Eh, yes, I do need something else”, Marco added shyly.

“Go on, tell me.”

“Do you think I can take a shower? I’m so sticky and I want to smell nicely when you’re lying next to me.”

Erik hadn’t awaited this. “You’re fragrant is tempting anyway but, let me think how we can manage it.” Then his face lit up. “We can place a stool in the shower and nurse Simone can assist you when she is back in the evening. We only have to be careful that your wound doesn’t get wet.”

Marco pulled a face. “Actually, I thought a young, handsome doctor could help me”, he whispered.

Erik swallowed. “And what if the young, handsome doctor can’t hold himself back, then?”

“We’ll have to find it out”, the blonde murmured. He reached his hands to Erik’s face and they sank into another deep kiss.

“Sleep a little bit, darling”, Erik murmured. Shortly before the blonde dropped off he heard that Erik stole himself away. He wondered what his boyfriend was going to do but then the sleep washed over him.


	18. The shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all... ;-) Have fun with it! 
> 
> A million thanks to my wonderful Blue Night who never runs out of patience betaing my chapters. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are as always very welcome. :-)

Marco blinked, disturbed by a loud “bang!” He opened his eyes widely and noticed that it was already dark outside.

“I’m sorry”, Erik regretted, pushing a stool into the direction of the bathroom. “But I’m trying to prepare everything for your shower.” He smiled apologetically, his cheeks blushing again.

“Is it final that you will help me?” The blonde looked at Erik with big, pleading eyes.

“Sure”, the younger doctor stated, eventually able to park the chair in the bathroom.

“Then what are we waiting for?”, Marco replied impatiently.

Erik grinned. “For your dinner. First, the nurses should make their last round in the rooms, afterwards we will remain undisturbed.”

“I see”, Marco stated, obviously disappointed that he was forced to wait longer. “But where have you been before? I heard you sneaking out of the room.”

Erik sighed. “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Marco shook his head. “I went to see Mister Watzke but he wasn’t in his office. I will try it again tomorrow.”

“Do you think he will be mad at you?”

“I don’t know. I have to wait and see but, I want to be honest to him.”

“That’s good. I hope that he understands.”

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. “Dinner!”, nurse Simone said, bringing two tablets into the room. “Here, I’ll have one for you too, Erik.”

“Wow, thank you, Simone. And…”  
  
“I won’t disturb you, I promise”, she winked at him, making Erik blush again. “Just call me if you need anything and sleep well.”

Marco couldn’t help but chuckle. “It seems that you can’t hide anything from her, too.” Erik grinned and they ate their meals in silence. Marco gulped every bite down hastily because he wanted to go to the bathroom. Finally, they had finished and Erik brought the empty tablets away.

“Mission shower begins”, he stated when he came back, winking at his boyfriend. “First, you’ll have to undress”, he said shyly but, Marco had already tossed his shirt away. Suddenly, he was very sheepish because it would be the first time that Erik would see him in all his naked glory. They young doctor sensed his fears and sat down next to him on the bed, his lips searching Marco’s again. Erik ran his hand over Marco’s chest to his back, stroking up and down his spine while he parted the blonde’s lips with his tongue.

“Trust me”, he murmured after a while, breaking the kiss and folding Marco’s blanket back. He slipped his hands under the waistband of Marco’s sweatpants and pulled them down a little bit. “Don’t be scared, I’ll be gentle”, Erik mumbled, pulling the pants slowly over Marco’s injured leg. Now only his briefs were left. “I still can call nurse Simone”, the young doctor murmured but Marco shook his head.

Erik’s hands wandered a few inches into the blonde’s underpants, tugging gently at them. Marco breathed heavier and searched Erik’s gaze in reassurance. The young doctor pulled Marco’s briefs further down and eventually, his half-hard manhood was revealed. “I like what I see”, Erik whispered while he watched it and Marco’s dick twitched immediately. “I can’t wait to come closer to you, much closer”, the brunette whispered, “but, we’ll have to wait a little bit longer and we should shower you first.” He averted his gaze from Marco’s impressive length but he did it with obvious reluctance.

“It is only a few steps to the bathroom”, Erik said to his boyfriend. “I suggest that you lean on me and jump on your healthy leg.” Marco sat on the edge of the bed and Erik laid his arm around his waist carefully. Then the blonde stood up, hobbling on his left leg. “Yes, this way, we will make it together”, Erik encouraged him.

Finally, they reached the stool in the bathroom and Marco sank down on it. Erik brought out a plastic bag and wrapped it around Marco’s injured leg. Even these touches made the blonde shiver. The young doctor grabbed the sprinkler and turned the water on. “Are you all right?”, he asked Marco, handing him the shower head and placing the shower gel next to him. “I will leave so you can wash yourself undisturbed.”

“Can you please stay?”, Marco said in shyness. He tried to let the water run over his chest but he hit Erik with the water jet accidentally. “Oh god, I’m sorry, baby”, he murmured embarrassed.  
  
Erik just started to laugh. “Sorry, darling, I was lame.” He undressed his own shirt, followed by his socks and trousers. Then he stood in front of Marco with only his briefs on. Marco stared at him from top to bottom. Suddenly, he felt much better and his blood rushed into the center of his body. He considered for a short moment if he really should do it, but then he took the shower head and let the warm water squirt over Erik’s belly so that his underpants were wet, too.

The brunette squealed. “You’ll get it back”, he threatened tenderly before he slowly stepped out of his briefs.

“I hope I’ll do”, Marco panted, staring at Erik’s rock-hard dick. “You’re so hot, baby”, he whispered.

Erik came closer and grabbed the shower gel, pouring a huge amount into his hands, spreading it all over Marco’s chest. He washed the body of his boyfriend carefully with gentle strokes, only sparing his private parts. “Should I wash your hair, too?”, he asked hoarsely.

“Please”, Marco stated and it sounded like a moan. The blonde closed his eyes while Erik’s strong hands started to massage his scalp softly. Afterwards, Erik let the warm water run over Marco’s head to rinse the shampoo. “You forgot something”, Marco said with a raw tone after the young doctor was finished. He held Erik’s hand tight and guided it between his legs. When Erik’s fingers touched his hard member for the very first time skin on skin, he moaned loudly.

“Not here, darling”, Erik said and Marco groaned frustrated. “Be patient, we’ll go back to the bed. I can’t risk that you’ll get pneumonia on top.” He brought a towel and dried Marco off, starting with his hair, rubbing his chest and his leg with rapt devotion, his tender ministration arousing Marco even more. He removed the plastic around Marco’s injured leg and placed the towel finally on his lap, drying him off there, too.

“Bed”, the blonde panted, his manhood painfully aroused. Erik helped him to limp back and to sink into the mattress. Erik covered Marco’s body thoroughly with the blanket before he made short work of drying himself off. Then he joined Marco under the blanket. The blonde pulled him close, drowning in a passionate kiss. He pressed his rock-hard member against Erik as good as he could, searching for friction and release.

“Are you sure you already have the strength?”, Erik whispered.

“Yes. Erik, please, I need your hand on me”, Marco moaned almost desperately.

The young doctor let his hand disappear under the blanket and wrapped his fingers gently around Marco’s dick. He brushed with his thumb over the tip that already leaked a generous amount of pre-come. Then he started to jerk the blonde off with gentle but also passionate strokes. Marco kept his eyes close and sighed in pleasure. His lips shimmered wet and were parted slightly and Erik took it as an invitation to let his tongue slip into it. Marco’s body shivered at the double sensation. Erik’s tongue seemed to be everywhere in his mouth and his hand found just the right speed and pressure to get him off. Erik didn’t hurry, he wanted Marco to savour every moment.

Eventually, Marco stopped the kiss and moaned into the cushion. “Yes, darling, let go”, Erik encouraged him. He used his other hand now to press two fingers on Marco’s perineum and the blonde became aware that Erik as a doctor must know the human body and its erogenous zones quite well. He proved it seconds later by massaging the sensitive skin under Marco’s balls in sync to the movements of the hand on his dick.

Marco felt a huge climax building up in his stomach but Erik still gave him time. He cupped Marco’s balls with his hands now but loosened the grip around his dick. “Don’t stop, Erik. Baby, please”, Marco begged. Erik leaned into another kiss, pushing his tongue deep into Marco’s mouth while he jerked him off with fast, strong movements now. Marco sensed that he would reach the point of no return within the next seconds. “I’m so close”, he moaned.

“I want to feel your release in my hand”, Erik breathed.

Marco’s body started to shudder, the muscles in his lower stomach beginning to contract. “I’m coming, baby”, he groaned in ecstasy. Moments later, his hot seed squirted into Erik’s palm.

“Yes, give it to me”, the young doctor whispered, still holding Marco’s dick in his hand, waiting patiently until the blonde has spilled out his entire load. Erik grabbed a towel then and wiped his hand clean before he wrapped his body around Marco’s sated one.

“Oh God, Erik, this was wonderful”, Marco said. “But I fear that I have ruined the bedclothes.” He suddenly became embarrassed but Erik could reassure him. “I caught almost everything in my hand”, he smiled.

“I want to make you come, too”, the blonde mumbled all of a sudden.

“With pleasure, but not now”, Erik answered, stroking over Marco’s still slightly wet hair. “You should get dressed again. Otherwise, you could catch a cold and that wouldn’t be good. Besides, I guess you’re a little bit exhausted. At least I hope so.” He chuckled.

“You’re right”, Marco admitted. Erik helped him quickly to get dressed. Before he pulled fresh briefs over Marco’s member, he placed a kiss on the now soft skin, making the blonde moan in surprise.

“Next time”, Erik said ambiguously, dressing himself for the night.

“Could you stay in my bed until I fall asleep?”, Marco asked, throwing a longing gaze at the content of Erik’s underpants.

“Sure. I guess it won’t take long until you're dozing off”. With these words, he slipped under the blanket.

“The sooner the better because then I will be up earlier again”, Marco murmured. The afterglows of his incredible climax made him sleepy and he barely noticed that Erik kissed his cheek.

“You’re smelling so good. Of shower gel, yourself – and sex”, Erik whispered into his ear.

“Wanna have more”, Marco murmured but then he dozed off, wondering when he should tell Erik the best that he had never slept with a man before.


	19. The confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next chapter is here! Blue Night, thank you for your constant and wonderful help. :-)
> 
> Have fun with this chapter and please share your thoughts with me. :-)

Marco slept probably only for a few minutes because the thoughts in his mind made him restless. He opened his eyes again, not able to sink back into his slumber, noticing a small shimmer of light from the bathroom. Erik was nowhere to be seen but the bed was still warm at the place he had laid on.

And then he heard it.

Slight panting and regular slapping sounds. Marco sat up and bent over to have a look at what was going on next door. He could take a glimpse into the bathroom through a small slot and the sight he got took his breath away.

Erik stood there, leant against the wall, his boxers hanging down on his ankles. He had his eyes closed and one hand was buried in his shirt, at the height of his nipples. But, Marco’s gaze was glued on the other hand of the young doctor. Erik had his fingers wrapped around his hard dick, jerking himself off with slow and intense movements.

At first, Marco felt guilty and sad because he couldn’t pleasure his love with his own hands or maybe his tongue. He wanted to lie back on the bed and let Erik his privacy but, he simply couldn’t avert his gaze from the arousing view.

Erik moaned now audibly in sync with the movements of his hand. Marco stared at Erik’s hard dick and the wet tip that poked out of his fingers, hot waves of arousal capturing his own body. As if Erik had sensed Marco’s gaze, he caressed the tip and the slit now with his thumb, groaning in pleasure. The sight and sound were such a turn-on that Marco had to suppress a moan.

The sudden desire to stand up and help Erik washed over Marco but, he was forced to stay where he was, unable to move out of the bed on his own. It was sweet torture. The blonde could see that his boyfriend bit forcefully on his lips, his hand moving up and down faster and faster, his breath coming out erratically. And then, Erik’s body trembled and he shot his seed out between his fingers.

The young doctor moaned strangled when he reached his climax. A needy “Marco” hung in the air in the moment Erik found his release, taking the blonde’s breath away. His own member throbbed while he watched Erik catching his breath again, panting heavily. Marco savoured the sight for a few moments before he curled himself up on his bed, feigning sleep.

However, it was pointless.

The blonde heard that Erik flushed the toilet and that he came back into the room, slipping under the blanket of his bed. Marco’s heart beat fast, his mind trying to deal with the stimulating incident he had just witnessed. He couldn’t help, he just had to say something.

“Baby?”, Marco asked eventually, his voice hoarse and he could hear that Erik flinched in response.

“A…a…are you awake?”, the young doctor stammered. “F….f….for how long?”

“Long enough”, Marco murmured but he sounded rather aroused than embarrassed.

Quite to the contrary of Erik who was definitely more embarrassed than anything else. “Oh my God”, he said in shock, “I’m so sorry. I…”

“Don’t be. I watched you and it turned me on”, Marco whispered. “It was so _hot_. Come over, baby, please.”

Erik stood up and joined Marco in his bed, his body stiff because of his embarrassment. The blonde laid his arm around Erik’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “The next time, I will do it”, he promised. “With my patient fingers”, he draw circles on Erik’s chest with it, “and, whenever I have the ability again, with my soft tongue.” Marco licked over Erik’s bottom lip, making him tremble. “I will stroke and caress you until you are senseless, I swear”, Marco finally breathed into Erik’s ear, and both shivered by the pure thought of it.  
  
“That would be wonderful, darling”, Erik sighed wistfully. He nestled into Marco’s touch, chewing on some words. Marco looked at him in encouragement and finally, Erik spilled it out: “And maybe we can even…?” He let the end of the question unspoken but Marco knew what he had wanted to say.

“Erik?”, he murmured insecure, trying to get himself together before he would tell his boyfriend the truth.

“Mhm?” The young doctor tensed up a little bit, obviously because of Marco’s hesitation.

“I have never slept with a man before”, the blonde admitted sheepishly. He held his breath, awaiting Erik’s reaction with a racing heart in his chest.

The young doctor probably hadn’t awaited this confession and looked at Marco stunned, but full of love. “We don’t have to”, he reassured him, stroking over his cheek tenderly.

“But I want to”, Marco simply answered. And it was true – he wanted Erik with his body and soul, with all he had.

A pause between them followed and the young student felt like he owed his love an explanation. Erik had been so open and honest to him, now it was his time to return the trust. “I was together with a girl for almost four years”, Marco said. “It was a cute girl and we had a wonderful relationship. I really liked her but, I sometime recognized that I am more attracted to men. And then, there was this lecturer at my university. I fell for him head over heels and broke up with my girlfriend but, he was married. He still is, to be precise, and fortunately, he moved to the south so I didn’t have to see him again.” Marco sighed.

Erik looked at him interested, his gaze encouraging Marco to go on.

“Robert never wanted to sleep with me. He used to say that he isn’t gay but, he had nothing against my other, let’s say, ministration.” The blonde grinned sarcastically.

“I understand”, Erik simply answered, stroking soft strands of Marco’s hair out of his forehead.

“Apart from him, I only had a few encounters with guys that didn’t mean much to me. I never wanted to share such an intimacy with them”, Marco finished his explanations. “Now you know the truth.”

The young doctor smiled, looking Marco deep in the eyes. “Lucky me”, he whispered, “then I could have the pleasure to be your first. If you want me to.” He kissed Marco carefully, his tongue begging for entrance and Marco let Erik in, savouring that the young doctor took the lead. If their first time would be like this kiss, soft and passionate, caring and sensual, Marco would let himself be taken by Erik without any doubts.  
  
He started to smile in pure bliss and Erik finally broke the kiss. “What’s up?”, he grinned at Marco who beamed at him.  
  
“Now I even have a greater incentive to get healthy”, Marco chuckled and Erik joined his carefree laughter.

“We should sleep now, darling, tomorrow is an important day”, the young doctor reminded him in the end.

“Do you mean your talk with Mister Watzke?” Marco felt fear rising in his guts, scared that Erik could get a problem because of him.

“Yes, and yours with Ann-Kathrin. I don’t know which one will be worse”. Erik chuckled again, obviously unimpressed of the upcoming talk with his boss. He kissed Marco quickly before he went over to his own bed.

“Sleep well, darling and sorry that I couldn’t hold myself back earlier.” The young doctor really seemed to be ashamed but Marco calmed him down.

“You shouldn’t apologize for turning me on. I will need it when we will be as close as possible for the first time.” He smiled inwardly, lost in the imagination of bonding with Erik in this intimate way. But he knew that there were some challenges waiting for them before they could be together – the first of them just in a few hours.


	20. The plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue Night, you had such an important remark, regarding this chapter. Thank you for bringing me on the right track!
> 
> So, finally here is the new chapter of "Good Medicine". I was busy writing "Camp Dortmund" in the last days but I will update "Good Medicine" and "Where the buck stops" as well. This chapter is more like a filler but I hope you like it anyway. Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and simply staying with me throughout this fic. :-)

“Hey, Marcel, good to see you”, Marco greeted his best friend the next morning. Erik had gotten up early, trying to talk to Doctor Klopp before he would have his conversation with Mister Watzke.

Marcel embraced Marco and examined him from head to toes. “You’re looking so happy”, he stated, “and your smelling so nicely.”

Marco blushed. “I had a shower yesterday. It felt so good, you can’t imagine.”

“Jesus, I can. I don’t need to ask who eh, helped you?”, the shorter one grinned. “Or are these here for nurse Ann-Kathrin because she assisted you?” Marcel waved with an envelope in front of Marco’s nose.

The blonde tried to snap the bundle but Marcel pulled his hand back. “Naaah, first you will have to tell me what you are planning. It wasn’t easy to get the tickets at all so I want to be in the picture as a reward.”

Marco sighed and gave in, relieved that his shower wasn’t the topic any more because another hot wave of pleasure ran down his spine when he only thought of the last one he had had. He explained his plan to thank Mario to Marcel who started to laugh when he had heard the whole story. “That’s hilarious”, he snickered. “But I hope he won’t be disappointed.”

“It’s his chance to make something out of it”, Marco grinned back. “At least he will be wiser.”

A firm knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

“Hey, I wish you a wonderful good morning”, Mario’s cheerful voice filled the room.

“Speaking of the devil…”, Marcel whispered, still a huge smirk on his face. “I’ll leave then, I guess you have exercises to do. Wear him out, he needs it”, he continued speaking into the direction of the young physiotherapist, “and it doesn’t matter if he becomes sweaty. He can take a shower afterwards.”

Marco was tempted to throw something after his laughing friend but he had nothing in reach so he just shouted: “Thank you, dork! You’ll get it back!”. Marcel’s laughter was still clearly audible after he had shut the door.

“Wow, did you take a shower?”, Mario asked. “You’re recovering really fast.” He beamed at Marco, obviously really happy that the other one was better.

“Yes, Erik helped me”, the blonde admitted, his blood rushing down in his groin while reminded of their passionate encounter so he went on hastily. “But, if you want to, now it’s my turn to help you.”  
  
The physiotherapist took a chair, sitting down next to Marco. “What do you mean?”

And for the second time this morning Marco explained his plan, leaving a stunned and utterly happy Mario behind.

 

***

 

“Lunch!”

The grumpy voice of Ann-Kathrin sounded through Marco’s slumber, followed by a loud noise when she slammed the tablet once again on the nightstand. The blonde had become tired after Mario had done the exercises with him and he had slept for some time.

But, before the nurse could leave again, Marco got himself together. “Nurse Ann-Kathrin”, he said with a tone sweet as sugar, “I would like to thank you for your, eh, attentive ministration”. The nurse raised her eyebrows but fortunately, she stayed where she was.

Marco waved with the envelope in his hands. “You know that I’m studying sports”, he continued, “and there will be a congress at my university the day after tomorrow. You know, it’s a huge congress and all the experts in sports medicine will join it. There will be a lot of young doctors around” – Marco stressed the words “young doctors” – “and I thought that you maybe want to go there. I had an invitation myself but unluckily I can’t move out of the bed.” He pulled a face. “So maybe, if you want to have a ticket… I guess it could be very interesting for you to learn about the newest, eh, medical treatments.”  
  
The blonde was done and feigned a smile but it was still outrun by Ann-Kathrin’s. “Wow, that’s great”, she fluted, obviously convinced that she could find a marriage candidate there. “I’d love to go there.” She threw her hair over her shoulders, probably already practising for her performance at the congress.

And now Marco’s big moment came. “That’s fine”, he said. “I promised the second ticket to Mario. He will wait for you at the entrance of the university.”

“Mario?”, the nurse stammered, totally out of concept.

“Yes, Mario. I can’t let you go there without any company, can I? Such a beautiful young woman”, he purred, fighting hard to remain serious.

The nurse bit on her lips but just for a second. “Tell him that I will be there”, she murmured.

“Oh you can tell him yourself”, Marco added, enjoying his teasing.

“Okay”, Ann-Kathrin muttered, “and thank you.”  
  
The last words had been almost not audible but Marco was extremely satisfied. “Now it’s up to him”, he mused. Then, he fell back on his cushions, his eyes falling shut again. He missed Erik and he wondered why he was absent for so long. An uneasy feeling began to spread in his guts but he couldn’t hold back the need to close his lids.

 

***

 

“Marco. Marco!” Erik brought him back to life gently, but firmly. Marco noticed that he joggled him by his shoulders and he wanted to place a kiss on his lips drowsily, but the young doctor pulled back, clearing his throat.

Only then Marco noticed that Doctor Klopp stood behind him, his face dead-serious.


	21. The shift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm finally back with my WIPs! This is more like a filler but with the outlook of what will happen in the next chapters. Enjoy reading and I would be very grateful if you would leave comments or kudos. Blue Night, my wonderful beta-fairy, did another great job here. Thank you, dear!

Marco was wide awake within seconds. “What’s wrong?” he stammered, looking from Erik to the doctor and back again, his heart racing in his chest as if he had drunken too much coffee. He feared that he would faint the very next moment, scared to death that Erik maybe had lost his job because he had stayed with him. He would never forgive himself it he were the reason that his beloved one had been laid off his profession he lived for.

But, the brunette doctor was able to distract his fears. “Nothing is wrong,” Erik smiled at him, taking a load off of Marco’s mind. He ran his hand soothingly over Marco’s arm before he made way for Doctor Klopp.

“We’re discharging you,” the physician said. “Or let’s say, we’re shifting you.” He smiled at his patient with encouragement, showing an almost fatherly reaction.

“W.... what?” Marco stuttered. “I don’t want to…” He let the last sentence hang in the air because he couldn’t even speak the words out. No, he didn’t want to leave the hospital and Erik at all.

“Don’t worry,” his beloved one chuckled. “We’re not throwing you out. But, from a medical point of view, you should start with your rehab now. There’s a rehab ward attached to our clinic, just a few metres away. Our colleague, Doctor Bender, will take care of you. He’s at home in injuries caused by accidents.”

“Oh yes,” Doctor Klopp grinned. “He had gained most of his experience with his own injuries.” The two physicians smirked together, apparently going through all the accidents Doctor Bender had suffered in their minds.

Marco however smiled only half-heartedly. On the one hand, he was quite happy to make some progress. He couldn’t wait to get out of his hospital bed, to move his limbs again, especially because he wanted to come closer to Erik. But, on the other hand, he had gotten used to the young doctor staying and sleeping by his side.

As if Erik had read his thoughts, he continued. “The rehab station is more like a wellness clinic, Marco. Which means that you are allowed to bring an accompanying person with you…” And now it was the young doctor who let his sentence hang in the air. He looked at Marco wistfully, obviously waiting for the right answer.

“Really?” Marco exclaimed, not able to hide his joy. “Do you, I mean, if you want to or have the time… I don’t want to keep you from working, but…” he stammered incoherent words. If Erik could stay with him, it would be truly heaven on earth.

“He can have another two weeks of vacation”, Doctor Klopp stepped into the conversation. “That’s what we have decided together with Mister Watzke. No one will have any issues with you two sharing a room at the rehab ward. Not even nosy nurses,” he added ambiguously, shooting Erik a knowing gaze.

“I don’t know what to say,” Marco croaked out. “Thank you.” He was excited like hell and preferably, he would have jumped out of his bed and crawled to the rehab ward, if it meant having more undisturbed time with the love of his life.

Erik grinned. “You’ll have to thank Mister Watzke and Doctor Klopp, it was their idea. I will drive home then and bring some fresh clothes with me. Is this okay for you?” The young doctor looked at Marco caringly.

“Yes, sure”, the blonde stammered, still overwhelmed by the delightful outlook. But, Erik was able to increase Marco’s pleasant anticipation even more.

“We can move in the rehab ward this afternoon. You will like it there. The ward is newly built with huge, light-flooded rooms. They also have a swimming pool and a fitness centre there,” Erik explained enthusiastically, beaming at Marco. “And, Mario will come to see you there, too. He will still do the exercises with you.”

Marco didn’t know what to say and so Erik just winked at him. “See you later,” he said tenderly, squeezing Marco’s arm quickly before he left.

Now Marco was alone with Doctor Klopp. “Thank you,” the young student murmured but the impressive physician just made a shrugging gesture.

“You’re welcome,” he stated. “But, can I have a look at your leg? We should examine it conclusively so I can give Doctor Bender a report about its actual state. By the way, you will get along very well with him. He’s an absolute expert in rehab.”

Marco folded the blanket away, giving Doctor Klopp access to his leg. The physician palpated the leg and Marco winced slightly because the touches still hurt. “Yes, it’s sensitive”, the doctor mused, “you’ll have a lot of work in front of you. But you will make it, I don’t have any doubts.” He shot Marco a reassuring glance that warmed his heart.

“Thank you for giving Erik two weeks off,” Marco murmured. “He will help me a lot.” The blonde was very embarrassed, well-knowing that he has taken the place of Jonas, Doctor Klopp’s dead son.

But, the physician surprised him once again. He carefully laid the blanket over Marco’s leg again and then, he faced the young student for a long time.  
  
“He would have liked you”, was all he quietly said before he left the room.


	22. The move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some progress - but what will it mean for Marco to move to the rehab ward? Please find it out in this chapter, carefully beta'd by my wonderful Blue_Night.

When Erik came back, Marco’s tears were dry again. He simply had to let his sorrow out that had been bottled-up for so long. The young student had cried over Jonas, his own accident and the pain he had had to endure. Now he felt slightly better and ready for the upcoming challenge – ready to move to the rehab ward to make the next step in his recovery.

Nevertheless, the doctor noticed Marco’s sad state. “What’s up, babe?” Erik asked gently while he closed the door to Marco’s hospital room, throwing his bag on the floor. He sat next to the blonde on the bed, stroking softly over his cheeks and embracing him.

“Doctor Klopp said that Jonas would have liked me,” Marco sobbed at Erik’s shoulder.

“Yes, he would,” the physician stated firmly, looking Marco in the eyes.

The student drowned in the hazel-green depth again, still snivelling. “I hope I can make you as happy as he did. But what do I have to offer? I’m injured, I don’t even have a job yet and you’re taking care of me all the time. I want to give you something back.” Marco started to cry again, desperately about his state, the prices he had to pay after his accident taking their toll.

“Hush,” Erik consoled him, rocking him in his arms. “It has been too much for you in the last days and weeks. But Marco,” he added seriously, now facing his boyfriend again. “You have already given me the greatest gift of all. Your love and the ability to love you back. At some point in my past I had thought that I could never love again. And then you came into my life. I love you, you know that, right?”

Erik took Marco’s face in his hands and tenderly wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Then, he kissed the student softly, just a small kiss on his lips, but it meant the world to both. “Come on, let’s pack your belongings and move over to the rehab ward.” He handed Marco a handkerchief and gifted him with an encouraging look.

“Y…yes,” Marco stuttered, blowing his nose. “But how do we get there?”

Erik just smiled. “Wait a few minutes, then you will see.” He started to put Marco’s clothes and stuff into a bag and Marco couldn’t help but stare at him. Erik’s butt was perfectly shaped in his tight jeans and when he stretched himself to reach the highest shelf in the wardrobe, the slim shirt revealed a part of his well-trained back.

“Erik,” Marco panted unconsciously and the brunette turned around in a quick move, afraid that there could be something wrong with his love. But, all he could see was a growing hunger in the blonde’s eyes and he chuckled softly.

“Later,” he grinned and in the next moment, the door flew open again and Mario appeared, pushing a wheelchair into the room.

“Taxi is here!” he shouted, his cheerful smile lightening up the whole room.  
  
“Here you go,” Erik smiled, “hi, Mario.”

“Hi lovebirds,” the physiotherapist stated, obviously in a larking mood. “Let’s bring you to your new nest.” He beamed at both, folding Marco’s blanket away. “Get out of here, I’ll drive you.”

Marco manoeuvred himself out of the bed, hobbling on his healthy leg, and sank into the wheelchair. “Do we have everything?” he asked, looking around in the room.

“If Erik comes with us, you will have all that you need,” Mario joked.  
  
His mood was contagious and the blonde finally could laugh again. “Then let’s go, I can’t wait to be on the rehab ward.” He took Erik’s hand and squeezed it for a short second, looking the young doctor deep in his eyes. Then, the caravan bestirred. Erik carried both bags while Mario rolled Marco through the hallways.

“How did she react?” Marco whispered secretly to Mario while Erik made believe that he didn’t hear anything.

“A little bit reluctantly, but I will thaw her,” the physiotherapist whispered back. “Thank you so much for this opportunity.” He started to whistle in happy anticipation and Marco hoped that he wouldn’t be disappointed in the end.

Who definitely wasn’t disappointed when he saw his new room was Marco himself. Mario had wheeled him through long hallways in the cellar until they finally reached the rehab ward without the need to move outside.

“Ta-daa,” he had shouted while he had opened the door of the room, taking Marco’s breath away in the very next second. Erik hadn’t exaggerated – the rehab ward was brand-new and the room rather big, with a hospital bed and a huger, normal bed in it. The windows reached to the ground, giving the room a warm atmosphere. A wardrobe, a TV, two armchairs and a little table complemented the furniture.

“My God, that’s wonderful,” Marco said overwhelmed. As soon as Mario had stopped the wheelchair, he climbed out of it, hobbling to the hospital bed, savouring the view over the city. Erik stayed in the background with a satisfied smile on his face, already unpacking their bags.

“I’ll come back later,” Mario said, “I’ll leave you undisturbed.” He winked at both before he started to whistle again, once more, rolling the empty wheelchair out of the room.

Just a second after the door had fallen shut, Marco breathed a wistful “Come here, babe”. He still sat on the edge of his bed, looking out of the window, and Erik took a seat right next to him, laying his arm around Marco’s slender figure. The blonde was so utterly happy that he pushed Erik down on the bed, covering his chest with his own body as good as he could.

“Marco, take it slo….”, Erik couldn’t finish his sentence because the student’s tongue slipped into his mouth, followed by a needy moan. Marco savoured it to be on top, to kiss Erik senseless while his hand moved under the doctor’s shirt, searching for his nipples.

But suddenly, they heard a knock at the door and Marco groaned frustrated. He hurried to sit up and shouted “yes!” to the door, his cheeks still flushed from the heat their desire had radiated. Erik also stood up, trying to bring his ruffled hair back into order.

The door was opened carefully and a tall, blonde physician stood in the room. He was a little bit elder than Erik, Marco assumed, but very calm and trustworthy. “Hello, I’m Doctor Bender”, he welcomed Marco. “I will take care of you during your rehab. Hi, Erik”, he also greeted his colleague.

“Hi, Sven,” Erik smiled at him and it was obvious that he liked the other physician.

“Can I have a look at your leg?”, Doctor Bender asked and Marco lay back on the bed, pushing his pants down to show the rehab expert his wounds. The physician touched it gently and moved the leg in different directions, making Marco wince because it was painful every now and then. “Yes, that looks good,” Doctor Bender confirmed, “although you will have an exhausting way in front of you. But, believe me, you will walk out of this room on your own two feet in the end.”

Marco nodded and rubbed over his leg absent-mindedly, the treatment still causing him ache even though Doctor Bender had been very careful.

“Thank you, Sven,” Erik filled in for him, “I’m sure he’s in the best hands here with you.”

“And with you," the other physician winked. “Call me if you need anything. The rehab will start tomorrow in the morning, I will send Mario over. Take a rest now, the next days will be demanding.” With these words, Doctor Bender left them.

“He’s great,” Erik mused, “no wonder that nurse Simone has married him.” The brunette shot Marco a quick glance. “You’re in pain, aren’t you?” he asked with tenderness.

“Mhm,” was all the blonde could answer through clenched teeth, his leg raging after the motions Doctor Bender had made with it.

“You’ll have to go through it, babe,” Erik said softly. “But I will help you with all that I have.” He joined Marco on the bed, lying next to him and taking him into his arms. The young student grabbed his arm, digging his fingers into it while he lived through the waves of pain his leg still sent out.

Marco wasn’t so sure anymore that the rehab ward would be the ‘paradise’ he had thought it might be – especially not when he saw the door flying open with a loud bang while someone shouted his name as indignantly as it was possible.


	23. The swimming excursion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I had planned it to be, but, the boys simply went on and on... 
> 
> "Cafe" has given me really good hints regarding the clothes Marco is able wear. The pants he is using are short ones so nothing is touching his wound. The wound itself is closed now and he is allowed to do what he is going to do in this chapter. :-) I'm utterly thankful about such important comments so please, keep on commenting, I live for your feedback! 
> 
> Dear cafe, thank you once again for your remark, I will come back to it in this chapter, too. :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, a special, warm 'thank you' to you for reading this rather long chapter so fast. Your support means more to me than words can say.

"Marco, you God damn idiot!” Marcel stormed into the room and straight into the direction of the bed, hitting Marco’s chest with his fists time after time. “Can you imagine how I felt when I have walked into your hospital room and it was empty? I thought you were dead!” The shorter one punched the student who was totally taken by surprise over and over again until Erik took a hold of his hands.

“Hush,” he said friendly, but also strictly, keeping him from punching the injured student again, “he’s all right. I’m sorry, we should have told you earlier that he will move to the rehab ward.”  
  
Marcel sobbed, his face showing pure distress, the realization that his best friend was okay sinking only slowly into his mind. “While I was thinking that I have lost you, you are making out here!” he accused both of them.

“Marcel,” Marco croaked out but his friend cut him short.  
  
“Dumbass!” he exclaimed, “you fucking stupid dork!” And then, he flung his arms around the blonde’s neck as if he never wanted to let him go. “Never ever do that to me again,” he muttered into his ear before he released Marco, his cheeks flushing because of his emotional outburst.

“Marcel, I’m so sorry,” Marco stated touched, gazing down. Erik in the meantime had stood up, putting his shoes on.

“I will take a walk and leave you alone for a while,” he said, placing a quick kiss on the lips of his boyfriend. “By the way, I’m Erik.” He offered Marcel his hand and the other one accepted it willingly.

“Marcel.” The two brunettes shared an honest, friendly gaze, before Erik left them, grabbing his jacket on his way to the door.

After Erik had left, Marcel breathed deeply and collapsed onto one of the armchairs. “Shit,” he said, “it’s bad that he’s gone. I should have asked him if one can die from too much adrenaline.” He managed a weak grin but Marco still had a bad conscience. Then, something came up his mind.

“I have to call my parents,” he said urgently, “before they will make the same experience like you did.” Fumbling his mobile out of the drawer of his nightstand and dialling the number of his mother were one movement. “Mom? Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry. I just wanted to tell you that I moved to the rehab ward. Yes, it’s at the same ground like the hospital. Sure, you can visit me there, but… Mom, Erik is staying with me.” After this confession, he held the smartphone away from his ear for a few seconds. “What did you say, Mom? Yes, he’s sleeping here with me.”

Marcel grinned mischievously because of the ambiguous wording his best friend had chosen. Marco couldn’t remain serious anymore and so he ended the call. “Yes, mom, there’s somebody coming in, see you, bye!”

“So he’s sleeping here with you, my, my…,” Marcel teased the blonde, a huge smile on his face.

“No, we didn’t do it until now,” Marco gave away without thinking, regretting his sentence in the very next second. But, to his surprise, Marcel became serious.

“Take your time,” the shorter one said, “he’s the right one for you, I can sense it. Don’t overdo, the most important thing is that you get healthy again. The rest will come along. The rehab will be very exhausting.”

“Yeah, I know,” Marco said faintly.  
  
Marcel felt that something weighed on his mind. “What’s up, Marco?” he questioned. “I know that you’re mixed-up. Come on, tell me.” Marcel stood up and sat down next to Marco on his bed.

“I’m frightened of the rehab,” he admitted finally. “The doctor had examined my leg a few minutes ago and it still hurts like fucking hell. But I can’t tell it to Erik. I don’t want to make a weak impression, I’m handicapped enough at the moment.” Marco took a deep breath, his revelation a huge relief for him.

“I had already told you that you are a dumbass, did I?” Marcel told him off, laying an arm around his shoulders. Marco leant against him but he raised his eyebrows in question. “You have to tell him, Marco”, Marcel said. “He needs to know it and don’t you fear that he thinks that you are a coward. You had been so brave during the last weeks.”

“Okay, maybe you are right. I will talk to him,” the blonde said, “thank you, Marcel.” He embraced his best friend once again, deeply grateful that he was at his side. “And I’m sorry that I have scared you.”

“Naaah,” Marcel shrugged, “it’s all right. I’m just really attached to you.”  
  
Marco felt a lump in his throat after this honest confession. “Same here,” he murmured. He simply remained in his bed, Marcel in his arms, when Erik came back. He had knocked at the door and entered after Marco had shouted “yes”.

“Should I leave again?” the young doctor asked when he found the two friends in their embrace.

“No,” Marcel smiled, “he has to talk to you anyway. I’ll leave then – now that I know where I can find you.” He winked at both of them and patted on Erik’s shoulder before he was out of the door.

Erik took his place next to Marco again. “Are you okay?” he asked, his face showing the concern he felt for his love. The blonde just shook his head, nestling into Erik’s touch. “What’s up, babe,” the doctor whispered, holding Marco tight.

“I’m scared of the rehab,” the blonde said after a while. “Do you think that I’m a coward?” He blinked up to Erik just to find him startled.

“Oh Marco, sometimes you're really thinking stupid things!” the young doctor replied with tenderness. “You’re one of the bravest patients I have ever met. I have never heard you complaining about your accident or the surgeries, you always kept your faith. So why should I think that you’re a coward? I can understand that you are frightened and yes, Sven was right, the rehab will be demanding. But you will make it, together with me.”  
  
He kissed the blonde but he broke the kiss before their tongues had found each other. “Wait, I have an idea,” Erik stated, a smile on his face. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” The young doctor darted out of the room without further explanations, leaving a puzzled Marco behind. It felt like an eternity to the student until he was back again.

“Do you have swimming shorts?” Erik asked delighted.

Marco couldn’t believe his ears. “Swimming shorts?” he echoed.

“Yes, swimming shorts. Just like these.” Erik rummaged in his own wardrobe, bringing black shorts out of it and showing it to Marco.

“M…maybe,” the blonde stammered, still not knowing what Erik was up to. “Look in my bag, my mother has probably packed all of my clothes in it.” And really, the brunette found blue swimming shorts in it.

“Here we go,” he said, “come on, we’ll go swimming.”

“What?” Marco exclaimed, “I can’t!”

“Oh yes, you can,” Erik chuckled. “Sven said that it will do you good. You can move your leg in the water much more easily, believe me. I will accompany you for sure. We just need to put a water resistant plaster on your wound. It's cleaned and closed now, so there will be no high risk for an infection anymore.” The young student didn’t know what he should say and so Erik took the lead. “You should undress, babe,” he whispered softly, handing him the swimming shorts and a bathrobe.

Marco still sat on the bed and tossed his shirt over his head but then, he simply watched Erik while he got rid of his clothes. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed when the young doctor stood in front of him in all his naked glory.

“Shhh,” Erik snickered, “if you go on like that we won’t make it to the swimming pool.” He quickly pulled his black swimming shorts over his awakening manhood. “Should I assist you with yours?”

“I would say ‘yes’ with pleasure,” Marco answered, gaining his self-confidence back. “But, I want to give it a try on my own.”

“Great, babe,” the young doctor encouraged him, slipping into his own bathrobe and waiting afterwards with utter patience until Marco had managed to undress himself and put the swimming shorts on.

“I’m ready,” he said proudly when he had finished his work. Erik rewarded him with a feather-light kiss, before he went outside and came back with a wheelchair and a plaster kit in his hands.

“We better take this vehicle, it’s slippery in the swimming hall and I don’t want you to fall down. Otherwise we would have used crutches,” the young physician explained.

“I’m fine with it,” Marco said in excitement, “just move on.”

The young doctor bent over Marco’s injured leg and brushed with his fingertips gently over it. “I will disinfect it, then I’ll put the plaster on it,” he stated. Marco winced a little bit when the cool liquid was sprayed on his skin but he relaxed soon afterwards, savouring the touches with which Erik fixed the plaster on it. ‘His’ doctor really could do miracles with his hands and he was very proud of him. “Ready to go!”, Erik stated satisfied, rolling Marco out of their room, into the elevator and down to the level where the swimming hall was located.

“Wow,” the blonde exclaimed when they entered it, “that’s really perfect!” The swimming hall was indeed as bright as his room, with large windows and tiles in a friendly pastel colour. The air was warm and Marco assumed that the water also had a nice temperature. He couldn’t wait to hobble into it. But, even better than that: They were alone in the hall.

Erik parked the wheelchair on one end of the pool and put his bathrobe and the flip flops he had worn away. “Okay,” he stated, “let’s get you into the water. It would be the best if you would sit on the edge and let yourself slip into it afterwards. I will wait inside and help you.” Erik supported Marco with strong hands under his arms, lifting him out of the wheelchair and moving him to the edge of the pool. There, he helped Marco to sit down. “You can dip your feet into the water,” he motivated him.

The blonde obeyed, letting his healthy leg dunk in the water first. He gasped in surprise because the water was really warm, enclosing his skin and making him feel comfortable immediately. Erik chuckled softly, regarding the glorified look on Marco’s face. “I assume that Sven was right and it is doing you good? You can move your injured leg in the water, too.”

Marco slowly let his toes dip into the water, followed by his ankles, his calf and with it the injured part of his leg. He sucked in the air sharply, waiting for the pain, but there was only a sense of well-being. “My God, it is such a pleasure,” he gasped and Erik snickered again.

“Wait, I will carry you,” the young doctor hurried to say, slipping into the water himself. He stood in front of Marco and reached his hands out to him. “Trust me, babe,” he whispered and Marco did. He let himself glide into the water and into Erik’s open arms. The physician held him safe and tightly around his waist. “You can stand on your healthy leg,” Erik said but, Marco just clung to Erik’s shoulders, overwhelmed by the feeling of being weightless. He moved his leg carefully through the water, enjoying how easy the movements were.

All of a sudden, Erik laid his hand under Marco’s knee pits, carrying him in his arms like a baby. He pulled him through the water and all the blonde could do was savouring the closeness and the wonderful feeling of being held in the warm surrounding, his leg feeling feather-light. The young student blinked up to Erik, tears of joy in his eyes. “I love you,” he whispered and Erik bent down to him, kissing him passionately. They sunk into a deep tongue kiss until Erik rested Marco on his healthy leg again, pulling him as near as possible.

“I love you, too,” Erik breathed into Marco’s ear, his hard erection rubbing against the blonde’s groin. Marco snaked his hand in the waistband of Erik’s swimming shorts, wrapping his fingers around his hard member, sensing Erik’s arousal for the very first time skin on skin. “What about moving back to our room,” the young doctor panted, “I need to feel you, Marco.”

He didn’t need to say it twice. Marco lifted his body out of the water again, supported by Erik who dried them off quickly, helping the blonde to get dressed with his bathrobe. The garments barely could hide their rock-hard dicks and Erik almost run back to the elevator, down the hallway and back into their room. As soon as they had closed the door behind them and the jalousies on the windows, both threw away their gowns and swimming shorts. Marco hobbled out of the wheelchair over to Erik’s larger bed and lay down on it. “Babe, come here,” he gasped, his dick throbbing in anticipation.

Erik joined him after he had enlightened a sign on the door that they wanted to remain undisturbed. The young doctor slipped under the blanket, his naked body touching Marco’s also naked one for the first time without any textile between them. “Are you lying comfortable?” the young physician asked out of breath and Marco just nodded. Erik bent over him and begged for entrance into Marco’s mouth with his tongue, softly licking over his smooth lips. In the same moment Marco parted his lips, Erik wrapped his fingers around the blonde’s hard manhood.

Marco moaned with every stroke but Erik didn’t leave it that way. He moved his head lower, slipping out of Marco’s mouth with his tongue and down his chest, circling around his erected nipples and even lower. “Erik!” Marco gasped because no other male had ever touched his dick with his mouth before, “it’s the first time that… Oh my God, oh my God!”

Erik had brushed his lips over the whole length, a very light touch at first to get Marco used to the ardent ministration. Then, he licked over his member, starting with the shaft and up to the tip. There, he dipped playfully into the slit, whirling his wet tongue around the head afterwards. And finally, Erik guided Marco’s dick deep into his mouth before he closed his lips around the hard spear.

Marco groaned, the blood rushing even more into the part of his body that was enclosed by Erik’s soft lips, making him harder and harder. His dick twitched and throbbed in Erik’s sweet cavern, the young doctor keeping him in his mouth and just caressing him with his tongue. Eventually, Erik let the member slip out of his mouth, his lips still firmly pressed against the pulsing skin, before he sucked it in with delight again.

“Erik, I’m not gonna last long,” Marco panted, the new, overwhelming sensation almost sending him over the edge instantly. “Am I allowed to come into your… oh, fuck, fuck, Erik!” The blonde couldn’t finish his sentence because his orgasm overcame him with force when his skilled lover took his length as deep as possible into his throat. Marco arched his back, shooting his seed into Erik’s mouth, each jet triggering another hot wave of pleasure and satisfaction. Only when he has lost his entire load, the physician let him out of his mouth, lying down next to him and holding him in his arms while his body lived through the incredible aftermaths of the first blow-job he had ever received from a man. From _his_ man, his Erik.

When Marco came back to senses again, Erik’s hand stroking his chest in gentle circles, he knew that he wanted to give him something back finally. He couldn’t pleasure his love in the same way, not now, but his hand wasn’t injured and so he let it disappear under the covers that Erik had pulled over him in care.

“Tell me what you like,” Marco whispered, his fingers stroking Erik’s dick carefully at first. It had been a while since he had last had another member in his hand and he wanted Erik to enjoy his movements.

“That’s good,” Erik encouraged him to go on, his breath erratic and his eyes closed. Marco wrapped his fingers firmer around the length. “Yes, tighter, babe, you’re feeling so good” Erik breathed, thrusting his hips upwards to meet Marco’s touches. The young doctor flung his arm around Marco’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss that he had to break soon afterwards because he couldn’t suppress his moans any longer.

“I’m coming, Marco,” he gasped breathlessly and then, a heavy shudder captured his body while he pumped his semen into the blonde’s hand. Marco held him close as good as he could, placing soft kisses on every inch of Erik’s pure skin that was within reach. “Thank you, my love,” Erik whispered when his body had stopped the satisfying contractions.

“Thank you, baby,” Marco answered tenderly. “I wish I could do more for you at the moment,” he added ambiguously and with some kind of regret.

“You will soon, don’t worry,” Erik calmed him down, “and this was more than wonderful.” He caressed his love, massaging Marco’s scalp and tousling the soft strands of his hair.

They lay in silence, the only sounds coming from their hands stroking each other. But suddenly Marco spoke up. “Can I ask you a question?” he said shyly.

“Sure, babe,” Erik answered, lifting his head to search Marco’s gaze. Once more, the hazel-green depths hit Marco vigorously, his love for the young doctor burning in every cell of his body.

The blonde hesitated, but finally he asked what he wanted to know so urgently. “How does it feel to sleep with a man? What do I have to do then?” He played with the blanket, embarrassed about his question.

Erik smiled at him openly, drawing the lines of Marco’s jawbones with his fingers. “I will tell you when you have slept a little bit, darling,” he whispered. “But I can promise you that it will be one of the best feelings you can experience. Especially when you are making love to the right person. Which means in my case: to you.” He placed a kiss on Marco’s nose and held him tight, rocking him into a peaceful slumber.

Whenever the rehab would be exhausting or even painful, Marco swore to himself while he dozed off, he would hold on to the outlook of sleeping with Erik, of being _his_ in the most intimate way possible.


	24. The explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this little "excursion" before Marco will start his rehab. :-) I needed some hotness and fluff so here it is. 
> 
> Please leave a feedback, that keeps me going - just like Blue_Night's wonderful beta-help does. Thank you, dear!

Marco awoke in the middle of the night in Erik’s bed, hearing silent snoring sounds from the other side of the room. He carefully sat up, seeing the young doctor lying in the hospital bed, the moonlight shining on his face. Marco felt a huge lump in his throat, not knowing how he deserved this wonderful being that had stolen his heart in no time. He hobbled over to Erik and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his soft hair.

“Hm?” the physician murmured half-asleep, turning slowly to the side. Then, he must have realized where he was and who was sitting next to him. “Marco!” he said, now wide awake, “are you all right? I’m sorry that I’m lying in your bed, it’s just, you were sound asleep and I…”

“…and you are so wonderful,” Marco finished the sentence for him, flooded by his love for the doctor. “I’m sorry that I disturbed your slumber but, can we cuddle a little bit?” He looked at Erik sheepishly – however, his boyfriend got the hint and moved a little bit to the side, welcoming Marco in his open arms. The blonde curled up and Erik embraced him from behind, careful to not touch his injured leg.

“I have had a rest,” Marco said hesitantly, “can you answer my question now?” He really wanted to get a reply, as delicate as the topic was. And obviously, Erik didn’t have a problem with a conversation about intimacy and Marco remembered once again that his love must be used to call things as they are due to his profession.

“What do you want to know, babe,” Erik hummed softly into his ear, blowing slightly over it.

Marco shivered in pleasure. “When we’re making love,” he said, glad that Erik couldn’t see his heated face because he was lying behind him, “what do I have to do then? I don’t want to make a mistake.” The young student was bashful but, he rather wanted to ask now to banish his insecurity than to misdo when it would come to the point.

Erik embraced him even closer, his arm wrapped around Marco’s waist, stroking in light circles over his belly. “You can’t make a mistake, darling,” he whispered, his lips grazing over the blonde’s earlobe. “All you have to do is to trust me and relax. And, when we’re talking about the other way round, you only need patience and your instincts. It will be wonderful, babe.”

The young student sighed in anticipation but, his question was not answered completely. “Can you describe what you will do to me then?” he asked once again, his voice trembling both with desire and embarrassment.

“Sure,” Erik smiled, not a bit ashamed. “First, I will kiss you and undress you slowly.” He let his hand slip under Marco’s shirt to give him an outlook of what he had suggested and licked over the sensitive skin on the blonde´s neck. The physician seemed to take care thoroughly that he didn’t strain Marco but, the student was more than keen for another round of passion.

“Go on,” Marco croaked out.

“I will stroke every inch of you that I can reach,” Erik continued breathlessly, his hands roaming over Marco's belly up to his nipples. He brushed with his thumb over them while he grazed his teeth over Marco’s neck.

“More,” was all the blonde could gasp, goose bumps covering his body, caused by both the hot talking and Erik’s arousing ministration.

“I will take care of your wonderful manhood then,” Erik promised hoarsely, his tongue almost buried in Marco’s ear. His fingers moved lower and he laid his hand on the bulge in Marco’s underpants. “Just imagine how I will use my lips and my tongue on you.” Erik brushed with firm strokes over the hard length, still touching it only through the garment. “And when you’re relaxed enough, I will get a bottle of lube, babe.” Marco moaned softly, his eyes closed now, listening to Erik’s stimulating words, feeling his fingers on his dick, the imagination of their first love-making clearly in his mind.

Suddenly, the physician snaked his hand in Marco’s briefs and started to get him off. “If you are ready, I will insert a wetted finger in your core and you should just try to relax while I will find your sweet spot.” Erik moved his hand faster with every word. “It may be unfamiliar at first to have something inside of you but, I will do everything that you will enjoy it, Marco.”

“Yes,” the blonde panted and he didn’t know if it was a reply to Erik’s sentence or just a sign that he came undone unstoppably.

“When you’re used to my finger, I will add a second one to stretch and widen you for my member, babe. We will take a lot of time, don’t worry, I can massage and distract you from the first uncomfortable feeling.” Erik brushed with his thumb over Marco’s throbbing length, wet from the pre-come. “Maybe I will add a third finger but, be sure that you can take it when I do so.”

Incoherent words were the only answer Marco could give anymore. “My God, Erik,” he groaned, sensing his orgasm coming closer.

“And then, I will pull my fingers back and lay on top of you, very carefully, between your spread legs. I will take my hard manhood and guide it to your entrance. Just when you’re relaxed enough, I will gently penetrate you, babe, and we will be one. I will fill you and thrust into you but I will never hurt you. The slight pain of the stretching will fade away with each and every thrust and you will feel me deep inside you, pressed against your walls and your soft spot.” Erik had somehow managed it to push his other hand into Marco’s briefs, too, and rubbed his fingers against the sensitive skin under the blonde’s balls.

“It will feel like this somehow, but much more intense,” he breathed, his skilled fingers massaging the young student who began to tremble.

“I’m coming,” Marco panted, the double stimulation sending him into an ecstasy he had never felt before.

“Yes, you will be coming, be sure about that,” Erik said tenderly while he moisturized one of his fingers with Marco’s pre-come, still getting him off eagerly with his other hand. He let his digit slip between the blonde’s butt cheeks and pressed it against the entrance, stroking the small rosebud. “Can you feel how sensitive this part of your body is?” the young doctor whispered but Marco wasn’t able to reply anymore.

Without any warning, he shot his load into Erik’s hand, accompanied by a passionate moan, the stimulation on his tight muscle too much for him to last any longer. “Hush, it’s fine,” Erik said, embracing his shivering boyfriend who staggered through the afterglow of his orgasm. “Did that answer your question?” he asked gently and with a smile when Marco faced him again.

The blonde just nodded, his eyes wide and dilated, unable to give an appropriate answer.

“Be sure that I will do everything that you will like it, babe,” Erik promised him. “We just need a little more time until you’re ready.” He quickly stroked over Marco’s hurt leg, not touching the wound. “But it will be worth the patience. And now my patient patient, you should take another rest.”

Once more, he stroked Marco into a quiet slumber and now it was his turn to watch the handsome features of his boyfriend, peacefully bathed in the moonlight.


	25. The rehab start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco's rehab starts and it will be very demanding... But, we will have some more surprises in this chapter, other familiar characters for example. I hope you will like the update, please share your opinion with me!
> 
> Dear Blue Night, you helped me so much with this chapter again, I can never thank you enough for your support!

“Come on, one more time!” Mario’s strict voice sounded through the room and Marco felt as if he had had to endure a marathon. The physiotherapist did the first exercises with him and it was incredibly exhausting. Marco lay on a cot on his back, the foot of his injured leg in Mario’s fingers. The brunette moved the leg to his chest and Marco had to press it back against the resistance of Mario’s hand. They had done it several times and the young student simply couldn’t make another move.

“I can’t,” Marco said through clenched teeth, “I don’t have any energy left.” He was bathed in sweat but, Mario didn’t let his foot go.

“If you still can complain that it is too much, there’s enough power left for another try,” he said without mercy, spurring his patient on.

“Mario, please,” Marco begged, his leg trembling from the effort. However, the physiotherapist already pushed it to his chest again.

“Press against my hand,” the brunette demanded, “come on, don’t give up.” Marco mustered all of his strength and pushed his leg downwards while Mario piled the pressure. “Firmer!” Mario said, “don’t let loose!”

Marco gave all of the little strength he still possessed, concentrating on the weak, remaining muscles in his injured leg. He barely couldn’t keep the tension up and finally, Mario released him. The blonde almost cried from the effort, totally worn out from the exercise.

“I’m sorry,” Mario said now in a much softer tone. “But we have to go to your limits if you want to make any progress.” He laid Marco’s leg back on the cot gently but, for the student it felt like a dead weight. “Take a rest, Doctor Bender will come to see to you in a few minutes.” Mario folded a light wool blanket over Marco’s leg and stroked over his arm in a quick movement. “I will be back in the afternoon.”

Lying alone in the physiotherapist’s room, strained and wearily, Marco suddenly felt very small and vulnerable. Erik had walked over to the hospital to check some files while Mario had started the rehab with him. And if the first exercises were already so exhausting, what else would be waiting for Marco? The blonde was scared and preferably, he would have wanted to hide away but, he knew, that he had no other choice than to go through the rehab.

After a short knock at the door, Doctor Bender came in and sat down next to him on a chair. “How do you feel?” he wanted to know.

“Awful,” Marco croaked out and the physician smiled at him.

“The rehab will be very demanding, I know. However, not all the exercises will be so stressful. See, I have a plan here that I have worked out for you. Should we go through it?” Doctor Bender pointed at the paper he had brought with him and offered Marco a hand. The blonde sat up and looked at the sheet.

“Here,” the physician explained, “we have physiotherapy with Mario twice a day. Probably he will go to the pool with you in the afternoon to do some exercises in the water. Erik already told me that it did you good.” Doctor Bender shot him a friendly gaze.

“Plus, we have fitness training for your arms and your healthy leg with Neven. You will like him, he’s very balanced and his optimism is infecting. The massages will be Lukasz’ part, he’s very gentle and can find and release every tension with his hands. And if you have moved on with your rehab, you will practice to walk and later jog again with Pierre. I mean, his official name is Pierre but everyone calls him Auba. We’re a very familiar team here and I’m sure that we can help you. Do you have any questions?” Doctor Bender finally asked but Marco just shook his head. “Fine, then I will call nurse Matthias, he will bring you back to your room. By the way, he’s a very good friend of Erik.”

Marco looked at him stunned. Erik had never talked to him about Matthias and Doctor Bender must have recognized his surprise. “Matze was on vacation, Erik hasn’t seen him since he’s back. Oh, and I forgot: We can remove the stitches of your wound. If you want to, Erik can do it.”

The blonde nodded in awe, too much information flooding his system. Doctor Bender bid farewell with a firm handshake. “I will send Matze over to you.” And then, Marco was alone again, all of a sudden nervous because he would meet Erik’s friend now.

“Hi, I’m Matze,” a tall, young man entered the room. Matthias was very calm but he also seemed to be very reliable.

“I’m Marco, Erik’s eh, …boyfriend,” the blonde stammered, noticing only now that he had presented himself as Erik’s _boyfriend_ for the first time. And – it made him proud.

“Yes, I know, I’m very happy to meet you, Marco,” Matthias said warm-heartedly. “I will help you to walk back to your room. Sven said that Erik is staying with you?”

“Yes, maybe he’s already back, he wanted to have a look at his files in the hospital.” Marco stood on his healthy leg, searching for his crutches that Matze handed him immediately.  
  
The nurse opened the door. “That would be great, I can’t wait to see him again.” Matze shot Marco an encouraging look and the blonde hobbled out of the room. It was demanding to move forward with crutches and Marco couldn’t talk much, he had to concentrate on the limping. Fortunately, Matze seemed to sense his efforts and remained silent. When they finally had reached Marco’s room, the blonde was completely done. Matthias opened the door, a delighted “Erik!” escaping him when he found the young doctor sitting in the armchair, absorbed by a book.

“Matthias!”, the physician embraced his friend, the two of them hugging each other tightly. “You’re looking great!” Erik said with joy.

“Yeah, the holiday was perfect but I’m glad to be back again. And what about you?” Matthias still stood in front of Erik and Marco had slumped down on the bed.

“I’m fine,” Erik said with a longing gaze into Marco’s direction. The doctor started to beam and Matze chuckled quietly.

“Whenever I can do something for you, just let me know.” Matthias winked at Erik.

“Thank you, be sure that we’ll do,” Erik replied, winking back at his friend. “I’ll come later to visit you in the nurse’s room, maybe we can drink a coffee together?”

“That would be great,” Matthias answered. “I’ll leave you then, see you!” Matze closed the door behind him with a careful sound and Erik immediately turned around and gazed at Marco in concern.

“You’re looking tired, babe,” he said, “how were the exercises?”

And then, Marco couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Tears started to run down his face and his body was captured by heavy shivers. “It was so exhausting, Erik, I don’t know if I can stand the whole rehab. Mario didn’t give in, I was on the brink of my forces and then Doctor Bender gave me the rehab plan and he told me that you should remove the stitches in my wound and I met Matze and…”

“Hush, hush,” Erik whispered, rocking Marco in his arms. He gently wiped away the tears that were rolling down Marco’s cheeks. “It was too much for you but, we will make one step after the other, don’t worry. The exercises will become easier and easier every day. Mario knows how much he can require from you and you will get along well with all the other rehab experts, too. And sure, I will remove your stitches, but later.”

Marco still sobbed. “But why haven’t you told me about Matze?” he said accusingly. “I even didn’t know about your friend and that he’s working here.”

“Babe,” Erik said, “I wanted to present him when he’s back from his holidays but he simply leapfrogged me. It’s great that he’s here on our ward, I bet he can do us a favour every now and then.” The brunette smiled at his boyfriend ambiguously in the try to cheer him up.

“Really?” Marco managed a weak grin.

“Be sure about that.” Erik smiled back.

“Can you console me a little bit?” the blonde asked sheepishly and he didn’t need to repeat his question. Erik carefully lay down next to him, running his hand up and down Marco’s cheeks to brush the remaining tears away. He looked him deep in the eyes, his hazel-green depths soothing Marco immediately. After half an eternity, Erik finally pressed his lips onto Marco’s and his tongue found its way into the blonde’s mouth as if it would belong there for ages.

Marco sighed into the kiss, deepening it even more and his hand slid under Erik’s shirt. He somehow managed it to wrap his healthy leg around the physician’s, entangling their limbs as good as it was possible. The blonde could feel Erik’s arousal on his thigh and he savoured the ardent reaction he could draw from his beloved one, his own dick also showing great interest in the closeness between their bodies.

Only when the blonde considered if he should pull his shirt off, his tongue buried deep down in Erik’s mouth, he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Oh dear, finally we found your new room, it’s very nice… Oh! My! God!”

Marco’s mother let out a strangled cry, witnessing the intimate scene between her son and his boyfriend. She simply stood there, her hand pressed against her mouth, as frozen in her reactions as Marco and Erik were.

Eventually, it was Marco’s father who broke the silence.

“I'm glad to see that you’re doing better, son,” he stated dryly and with a smile.


	26. The revelation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bit sorry for this chapter - I really wanted to write some fluff after the sad loss in yesterday's match. But, it's different than originally planned and now you will have to live with some angst... But, I promise, I will make up for it with even more fluffy fluff. 
> 
> Dear Blue Night, you helped me once again to find the right words - be sure that I will never forget how much you are supporting me! :-)

Erik carefully disentangled his limbs from Marco’s while the student laid there without making any movement, eye in eye with his shocked mother and his slightly amused father. Finally, the doctor took a heart and walked towards Marco’s mother, offering her his hand. “Hi, I’m Erik,” he said cautiously, “I’m sorry for the not so good first impression you must have gotten.”

Marco’s mother was still totally perplexed but, she accepted Erik’s offer and shook his hand. “I’m Manuela”, the woman answered in confusion and Marco boded it well that his mom allowed Erik to call her by her first name.

“I’m Thomas,” Marco’s father came over to Erik and patted him on the shoulder. “And, you don’t have to apologize. I told her to knock at the door first but, she was in a hurry to see her child again.” Marco’s father shot his son a conspiratorial gaze.

“I’ll leave then,” Erik said quickly but, he insisted to give Marco a short kiss first. The blonde looked from one to the other, still not knowing what was going on. “I’ll be back soon,” Erik promised.

“You don’t have to leave because of us,” Marco’s father replied. “I heard that you are also sleeping here. Thank you very much for taking care of Marco,” he added solemnly.

“It’s a pleasure for me,” Erik smiled. “But I wanted to drink a coffee with a friend of mine. He’s also working here at the ward and I guess he must have his break right now. Should I bring anything? Coffee or some pieces of cake?”

Finally, after a long pause, Marco was able to reply. “That would be great, babe,” he said, stressing the last word with a defiant look at his mother.

Erik smiled back, obviously delighted. “Sure, love,” he said, “I’ll see what I can find in the cafeteria.” And then, he was out of the door.

As soon as he heard the closing sound, Marco freaked out. “Mom!” he yelled, “didn’t you hear about knocking at a door first? I might be your child, but, I'm grown up and I do want you to please finally respect my privacy!” He hid his face in his hands, embarrassed and ashamed, the hard day taking its toll again.

“Oh dear, I’m really sorry,” his mother stated in contrite, “I didn’t want to disturb you. He’s doing you good, isn’t he?” She apparently tried to compensate for her impolite behaviour and it didn’t fail to have the desired effect because eventually, Marco’s face lit up.

“Yes, he does. The whole team does. Look over there, there’s my rehab plan.” He pointed at the table and at a stack of papers that was lying there. “Can you please hand it to me, I’d like to show it to you.”

His mother hurried to obey, giving him the whole bundle. It was not only Marco’s rehab plan but also some sheets Erik had brought with him from the hospital. The blonde run through it to find the paper he was looking for and suddenly, his breath faltered. He saw a sheet he definitely shouldn’t have seen. The young student tried to hide his shock by giving his parents his rehab plan, a million thoughts running through his mind.

“That looks good, dear,” Marco’s mother said. “Did you already get to know all of your therapists?”

The blonde shook his head. “I only had the first exercise lesson with Mario in the morning but, there will be another one in the afternoon. Maybe we will do it in the swimming pool,” he stated, somewhere else in his mind, his thoughts spinning like a merry-go-round and causing him nausea.

Marco’s mom however noted the remark with satisfaction. “See, I have told you that he needs his swimming shorts!” she said accusingly to her husband. The warm memory of his tender minutes with Erik in the swimming hall washed over the student but, all he could think of then was the paper he had found by accident.

“When will Mario be back?” Marco’s father asked to bridge the silence.

“My, have a look at the plan!” his mother answered. “Oh, it’s in half an hour,” she added when she had thrown a look at it.

“What,” Marco managed to bring out, hit by reality, “I’m not feeling well at the moment.”

“Should we call a doctor?” Marco’s mom said in concern but, her question was suffocated immediately.

“No!” Marco shouted louder than he wanted to. “I’d like to go to the swimming hall with Mario,” he explained himself.

“All right,” the blonde’s father said, “maybe we should leave then.”

“But the cake and the coffee!” Marco’s mother objected.

“I don’t care about cakes and coffee anymore!” the student exclaimed and his mother winced in surprise, taken aback by Marco’s outburst.

“Maybe we can drink it with Erik, then?” Marco’s father suggested, drawing another harsh reaction from his son.

“Do what you want to do,” he hissed, “maybe, he has something he wants to tell you.” Marco’s parents looked at each other, not understanding a single point but finally, they gave in.

“All right, dear,” his mother said, “I see that the rehab is very exhausting for you. We will see if we can find Erik in the cafeteria. And the next time I will knock at the door, I promise,” she continued, still with a bad conscience.

“Doesn’t matter,” Marco replied, feeling extremely weak again.

His father embraced him tightly. “If anything is wrong, just call me, I can come over alone every time you want me to,” he whispered into Marco’s ear. And that finished the young student off.

The moment his parents had left him, he started to sob again, tears of sorrow and disappointment falling down on the sheet his hands were clenched around, hurting from cramps the pressure had evoked in them. He crumpled the paper with a strangled heartbreaking cry and threw it hard against the wall, watching with blank eyes how it fell down on the floor, causing a dull, awful sound.


	27. The fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said that I wanted to alternate with my stories? Oh my, doctor Erik and student Marco had something against it... I will continue with this story first, they simply wouldn't let me write anything else.
> 
> Blue_Night gave me another wonderful hint so if you like this story and this chapter, it also goes out to my amazing beta! Thank you so much dear, I know how much time and care you are investing in my stories and I'm deeply grateful. :-)

“Hey, are you ready for the next round of exercises?” Mario walked into Marco’s room, as cheerful as ever but, his good mood was soon marred. “What’s up, Marco?” he asked the blonde who was still lying in his bed, totally numbed, staring at an imaginary point at the opposite wall. “Hey, Marco, I’m talking to you!” the physiotherapist repeated after he had gotten no reply. However, the student just shook his head absent-mindedly. Mario came closer and suddenly he said: “Did you cry?” his voice showing real concern now. The brunette sat down next to Marco and stroked his arm. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong, I can sense that there is something.”

He looked at him encouraging and Marco speaked up. “Can we please go to the swimming pool?” he croaked out, “I don’t want to stay here in this room any longer.”

Mario hasted to nod, his forehead still wrinkled in worry. “Do you need some help with changing your clothes?” he asked but, Marco shook his head.

“I think I can manage it alone. I have to get used to it,” he replied bitterly, dragging himself out of the bed. He grabbed his swimming shorts that were lying on a shelf and hobbled over to the bathroom. There, he sat down on a stool, trying hard to move his pants and briefs over his injured leg and finally, he succeeded. He pulled the swimming shorts over his leg and hobbled back to Mario. The whole procedure had taken him some time and when he was back in his room, he found Mario sitting in the armchair, bent over the crumpled paper he had thrown against the wall about an hour ago.

Mario looked up, searching the blonde’s gaze. “That’s your problem, isn’t it,” he said quietly, pointing at the sheet in front of him. Marco stared back in shock, starting to sway. The physiotherapist sensed his dizziness and jumped up, supporting Marco and guiding him to the other armchair. “You’ll have to talk with him,” the younger one stated the obvious and yet, Marco just wanted to forget about everything, wanted someone to come to him and erase the content of the paper in his mind.

“Why did he not talk to me?” he said soundlessly, “ of course, it’s not my task. I wonder when he would have told me the plain truth.”

“You don’t know what exactly the truth is unless you have talked to him,” Mario persisted. “This paper doesn’t have to mean anything at all.”

“Yeah, sure,” Marco said, his voice full of sadness, despair but also anger. “It just says that Erik will leave the hospital next month to work for Doctors Without Borders in Africa. He will leave me, Mario, don’t you understand! And he was too coward to tell me in person. I had to find it out by accident.” Another shiver captured Marco’s body but then, he pulled himself together. “Please, let’s go to the swimming hall. I need to continue with my exercises and I have to leave this room now. Please, Mario,” he begged and the physiotherapist hurried to obey.

“Do you want to use your crutches or should I get a wheelchair?”, he asked.

“Crutches,” Marco pressed out through gritted teeth, already searching for his shoe. He slipped into it, took his crutches and hobbled to the door on his healthy leg. Yet, the physiotherapist didn’t move, obviously lost in his thoughts. “What are you waiting for?”, the student asked, throwing a glance over his shoulder back to him.

“I’m coming,” Mario answered, still a little bit mixed-up. “You’ll have to be careful with the crutches, the floor in the swimming hall is pretty slippery.”

“I know,” was all Marco replied and then, they moved down to the swimming pool, Marco limping through the hallways and into the elevator without saying a single word. He couldn’t forgive Erik that he hadn’t told him about his plans, he was quite sure about that. With each step forward, his energy left him more and more while his despair increased. Marco stemmed himself on his crutches and against the heartache that threatened to rise up again. Finally, they arrived at the swimming hall.

Mario opened the door. “Can you please wait here for two minutes, I’m changing my clothes quickly,” he stated, pointing at the locker room. “I’ll be back as fast as possible.”

Marco just nodded, watching Mario leave into the direction he had shown him. The blonde stood there, leant on his crutches, when his defiance took the upper hand. He wouldn’t need anyone, not now and not in the future. If Erik would leave him, then so be it. He would get along alone very well, he swore to himself. The blonde looked to the water surface, a sudden idea coming up in his mind. He even wouldn’t need Mario, he would make it into the water alone.

Marco carefully hobbled closer to the pool, soon losing his caution and all of a sudden it happened: His crutches slid away while he stepped forward with his healthy leg. He lost the balance, fell backwards and hit the floor tiles, a sharp pain running through his head and his injured leg. The blonde stared at the ceiling of the swimming hall, the lights starting to blur and finally, everything went black.


	28. The setback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments, for kudos and for reading my story, that keeps me going! I'm really involved in this fic at the moment, so here's another update and the next one will come soon. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, you proved once again how important your feedback is for me. Thank you for your incredibly crucial comment!

In the depth of his mind, Marco sensed that he was laid carefully on a stretcher but his head and his leg hurt way too much that he could have formed a coherent thought. He noticed that he was lifted and carried away, out of the swimming hall and back into the hallways. A door was opened and he was lifted gently from the stretcher and onto a rather hard cot.

Someone placed a lamp before his eyes and the glaring made him flinch. “He’s reacting, that’s a good sign,” he heard a voice, “I hope that he only has a mild concussion. But, we should have a look at his leg.” Suddenly, he heard the door flying open.

“Marco,” he listened to another voice, this time familiar, “what has happened! Can you hear me?” The voice was full of worry and eventually, Marco realized that it must be Erik who was talking. Erik. _Erik who was going to leave him._ The certainty hit the young student with all its force and he tried to draw back from the doctor with stubbornness.

“Hush,” he heard Erik saying, “everything is all right, babe. You fell down in the swimming hall but Mario saw it and called me. We’re examining you right now.” The young doctor stroked Marco’s arm soothingly and although the blonde wanted to pull his arm back he had to admit that the soft touches calmed him down immediately.

“Go away, Erik,” he heard the first voice, telling his boyfriend off friendly, but firmly.

“But,” Marco croaked out in the attempt to speak.

“Please, let me assist you,” Erik begged, “I really need to know if my boyfriend is okay.” Marco saw the face of the young doctor in his visual field and he simply closed his eyes again, trying to blind out the beloved person who had betrayed him so much.

“Marco, open your eyes again, I want to check your reflexes,” Erik said with a pleading voice that still mirrored his concern. “Mario told me what you have seen and I can understand your fear. But, you should have read the next paper, too”, he continued. “I already have cancelled the job, what did you think? That I will leave the love of my life when I have just found it?”

The blonde sighed in relief and if he wouldn’t have lied on a cot already, he probably would have needed one now. Despite the state he was in, he had to smile and finally, he opened his eyes again, reaching out with his hand to Erik.

“Shhh, babe, please, lay still. We don’t know what is wrong with your leg yet,” his boyfriend objected, trying to sound confident, but Marco could feel that he was alarmed.

The next moment, the door flew open another time and Doctor Bender entered the examination room, joining Marco, Erik and the unfamiliar physician who had taken care of the young student at first. “I heard what happened,” he said out of breath, “what did Mario do!”

The tall doctor was really outraged, but Marco defended the physiotherapist. “It was my fault, not Mario’s. I didn’t follow his order,” he explained, gaining his strength back slowly. “Please, leave him be, he’s doing a great job.”

Doctor Bender agreed. “Okay. I’m glad that you are satisfied with him but, what about the leg, Kuba?” He shot the other physician and Erik a concerned look and the brunette looked back, not less concerned.

“We wanted to examine it now, is it all right for you if I do it or would you like to?” Erik addressed his colleagues.

“No, you’re the expert with these injuries,” Doctor Bender reassured him and the other physician nodded in agreement. “Do you need anything?”

Erik shook his head and then he carefully took Marco’s foot in his hands, standing at the bottom of the cot the student was lying on. A sharp wave of pain captured the blonde’s leg and he sucked in the air with a deep breath, dealing with the ache. “It hurts, doesn’t it,” Erik said worried. “I’m so sorry but probably I have to cause you more pain.”

Marco steeled himself for the inevitable as Erik twisted his foot slightly to the left and to the right. He groaned in pain, his leg starting to tremble in the doctor’s hands. “We’ll have to do an x-ray,” Erik decided, lying Marco’s leg carefully back on the cot.

“What’s wrong?” Marco brought out, his leg still hurting like hell but at least, his heart was light again. Erik palpated the leg with firm touches and suddenly, the blonde had to suppress a scream, an incredible sting of pain raging through his leg. He tried to pull his leg back against his will, but the young doctor had already moved away.

“Hush, it’s over, I won’t torture you any longer,” he soothed Marco, stroking in light touches over his healthy leg. He looked his boyfriend in the eyes and the student held on to the hazel-green depths like to a life-line.

“I hope it’s only a heavy bruise but maybe your leg is broken again,” Erik said, his words almost only a whisper anymore.


	29. The diagnosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in such a writing flow with this story right now, so here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that you will have to wait a little bit longer for the updates of my other stories but, I hope you will like this one here. Blue_Night, thank you for reading it, my beta-fairy! :-)
> 
> Please, leave kudos or comments, I live and write for your feedback.

“I’ll bring you to the x-ray room,” Erik added, looking extremely beaten. “I’m so sorry, babe, I should have taken better care of you.” He started to stroke Marco’s arm again but, the blonde held his hand and looked at him.

“Don’t be sorry, it was my fault. I should have talked to you in the first place”, Marco replied contritely. “I will make it, don’t worry. Even if the leg is broken again, I’m in best hands here. And as long as you will stay with me, everything will be fine.” He smiled at the love of his life and Erik placed a quick kiss on his cheek, visibly touched.

“We can drive him to the x-ray room on the examination cot,” the doctor with the strange name ‘Kuba’ suggested, “I will call Matze for help”.

Doctor Bender patted on Marco’s shoulder. “I hope that it’s nothing serious. Please, come back to my room and tell me about the result when you have seen the images, Erik.” The brunette nodded and then the tall physician was gone, too.

“Babe,” Erik said in despair, bending over Marco and taking him into his arms. “Are you in great pain? I’m so sorry for what happened, if I had only told you about my application and that I already had cancelled the job.”

The young physician seemed to be really upset and the blonde flung his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close, kissing Erik gently. “As I said before, I will make it as long as you are by my side. I’ve finally learned my lesson.” Erik kissed him back, a soft peck on his lips, but Marco melted into the touch.

“Let’s see what’s wrong with your leg,” Erik mumbled finally and Marco could feel that he still had a bad conscience. In the meantime, Matze had knocked at the door and together with Erik, he manoeuvred the cot Marco was lying on out of the room. The blonde bit on his lips because his leg hurt, a haematoma starting to spread at the side.

Erik and Matze rushed through the hallways with Marco, through endless corridors until they finally stood in front of the x-ray room where Matze left them with a concerned face. “Wait for a second,” the physician stated and Marco swore to himself that he would follow the order and won’t move a single limb this time. Erik disappeared into a room and came back soon with another doctor in tow. “This is Papa, as we call him, our radiologist.”

“Hi, I’m Doctor Sokratis or Papa,” the dark-haired man simply said, “we’ll take some images of your leg now and then we will see how severe the injury is.” Although the physician obviously wasn’t a man of many words, he seemed to be a true expert in his subject. He assisted Marco to sit up and accompanied him together with Erik into the x-ray room, helping him to lie down on the cot. “Please, don’t move,” he stated when the blonde was lying at the right place and then he was out of the room together with Erik who gazed at Marco soothingly.

The blonde tried hard to remain immobile, his leg an aching mess. He heard two or three little sounds and afterwards, he was released. Erik helped him into a chair after he had made sure that Marco could sit upright and they waited outside for the radiologist to evaluate the images. It didn’t take long until the physician came back, inviting them to join him in his bureau.

“Can you limp if I support you? Is your head better?” Erik asked tenderly. “I’ll call Matze to get a wheelchair later.” Marco nodded and Erik guided him inside the room where the images where pinned at the wall. The brunette let out a loud sigh of relief as he saw them. “It’s not broken, is it, Papa?” he asked his colleague who finally managed a smile.

“No, it’s just a heavy bruise. I would recommend two or three days of rest and no rehab activity, then it should be better, as well as the headache.” The dark-haired stood up, because apparently he had said what had to be said and Erik thanked him, a happy smile on his face. Then, the other doctor excused himself because he had to see to another patient.

Still, Erik’s smile was nothing compared to the grin that Marco showed. He was utterly relieved that he hadn’t broken his leg again and that Erik would stay with him. After the radiologist had left them, the young physician looked at the x-ray images, delighted what he saw there. He pointed at the nails in Marco’s broken bone. “Look, it’s recovering much faster than I have thought. There’s already new bone mass between the broken pieces. That’s really good, babe.” He beamed at Marco while he picked up the images to take them with him. “I will show them to Sven, let’s see what he will say.”

Erik used the phone and ordered a wheelchair and when Matze had brought it, they made their way back to the rehab ward and straight into Doctor Bender’s office. The physician watched Erik inquiringly until he said “there’s nothing broken but, look at it”, pinning the x-ray images at the wall.

“Wow, you have already made a huge progress,” Sven said stunned, “what did Papa say?”

“It’s only a heavy bruise and he would recommend two or three days off,” Erik answered with satisfaction, making his colleague grin.

“You know, Papa is not talking much but if he says anything, it carries weight,” Doctor Bender stated and now it was Erik’s turn to chuckle.

“Yeah, you’re right, but you are the rehab expert. So what do you suggest?” Erik and Marco looked at Doctor Bender in anticipation and his answer surprised them both.

“You should take his advice. You’re dismissed for three days. If you want to, you can leave the rehab ward until then. Just make sure that you are back afterwards.” Doctor Bender arranged some files in front of him while Erik and Marco stared at each other amazed. “Go, pack your belongings, a few days without the hospital atmosphere will do both of you good,” Sven encouraged them.

Finally, Erik rolled Marco out of his office and back into their room where both of them started to speak simultaneously. “If you want to…”, Erik said hesitantly while Marco murmured: “Can I maybe…” at the same time. “You first, babe,” the young doctor smiled.

“Can I maybe spend the three days with you,” Marco admitted in shyness.

“Sure,” Erik replied gladly. “If you want to, we can drive to my flat. I have enough space for both of us and it would be a pleasure for me to indulge you a little bit.” His eyes sparkled and that was all Marco needed to see.

“I will just call Marcel and my parents.” Marco’s eyes glistened, too, while he made his phone calls, watching Erik packing their clothes. “Ready to go?”, Marco said eventually, feeling much better all of a sudden. His leg didn’t hurt as bad as it has done before and the outlook of three days with his love made him happy and light-hearted.

“No, we’re not,” Erik snickered, pointing at Marco who still wore his swimming shorts. “We have to get you dressed again first, although I would love to _un_ dress you instead,” he whispered.

Another hot wave shot through Marco’s body but this time, it wasn’t one of pain. It was one of desire and arousal because he was quite sure that he would experience his first time within the next three days.


	30. The discharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Marco and Erik have some time together without being disturbed. Let's enjoy the next chapters with them. ;-)  
> I'm not in a very cheerful mood at the moment, so I will probably produce tons of fluff to make up for it.  
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for reading my chapter (and not finding any mistakes, I'm a little bit proud :-D).

Erik helped Marco quickly out of his swimming shorts and into his briefs, pants and shirt. Even these slight touches awoke the interest of the blonde’s dick. “Soon, babe,” was all the young doctor whispered tenderly, guiding Marco out of his room on his crutches, ready to catch him whenever he would stumble. But, the outlook of the next days made the blonde safer and he hobbled on his crutches without any insecurity.

Eventually, they reached Erik’s car, and Marco sighed happily when he sat in it and they left the parking lot. “My, do you have Mario’s phone number?” he suddenly said. “I want to apologize that I didn’t follow his order and I want to wish him good luck for his date with nurse Ann-Kathrin tomorrow.”

“I will find it out,” Erik said, resting his hand on Marco’s thigh and smiling softly at him. 

“And, you will have to tell me about your coffee break with my parents! And about your job application for Doctors Without Borders”, Marco added, now serious again. 

“Later, babe, I promise,” the physician answered. “But how is your leg, is the pain getting better?” 

“Yes, I’m quite surprised,” Marco replied and indeed, after the first sharp ache there was only a dull, odd feeling left in his leg but it was far away from being real pain. 

“That’s fine,” Erik stated, “I will make sure that it will get even better the next days. By the way, we’re there.” 

They had stopped at a cosy house that was divided into several flats. It was an old building with a warm atmosphere and stucco on the outside. “Wow,” Marco uttered, “that looks great.” The young physician just beamed at Marco, helping him out of his car. 

“It’s on the second floor, I hope you can manage the steps.” Erik walked behind Marco but, the blonde also climbed up the stairs without a further accident. When Erik opened the entrance door, the young student whistled amazed. The flat in front of him was not huge but very snuggly, painted in light colours, with a sofa in the living room, an adjacent kitchen and a table for four. Erik guided him through the room and into the bedroom. It had as high ceilings as the rest of the flat and a bed that looked a little bit unfamiliar to Marco. 

“What’s that?” he said stunned. 

“A water bed,” Erik explained. “You can heat it, if you want to. I hope you can sleep in it, it’s swinging a little bit but I find it very relaxing.”

“I have never tried one before,” Marco said, still caught by the inviting sheets that covered the bed. 

Erik grinned and continued the tour through his flat. “We have the bathroom over there,” he pointed over to another door. “If you want to, you can relieve yourself there. Are you hungry?” 

Marco shook his head. In fact, he needed to go to the toilet indeed, but he wasn’t hungry. At least he didn’t need food, to be precise. 

“Can we just lie down after I visited the bathroom? I want to try your water bed,” he chuckled. 

“That’s the easiest part,” Erik answered, not averting his gaze from the blonde’s. Marco limped to the bathroom, relieving himself, and when he came back to the bedroom, the young doctor had already folded away the blankets. Marco lay carefully down on the bed and the feeling of resting on litres of water overwhelmed him instantly. 

“Wow, that’s amazing!” he exclaimed. The bed was warm and it surrounded his body perfectly, giving his injured leg the support it needed. 

“Hold on, now it’s getting turbulent,” Erik grinned, joining Marco on the bed. The weight of another body caused the water to fluctuate and Marco had to get used to the swaying first. After a couple of seconds, it felt only pleasurable. 

“Oh my, this is so good,” Marco sighed, deeply relaxed, the soft waves calming him down. 

“Is it okay for your leg?” Erik asked gently, moving a little bit nearer to Marco’s body, making the bed swing again. 

“Yes,” Marco breathed, “and it would be even better if you would come closer.” 

“That close?” Erik whispered back, bending over Marco.

“Closer,” Marco panted, his dick already hardening again.

Erik kissed Marco, carefully at first, bus his tongue quickly made it deep into the blonde’s mouth, entangled with the one of the young student. “Close enough?” Erik eventually asked out of breath and Marco could sense at his thigh that the intimate tongue kiss hadn’t left his boyfriend unimpressed. 

The blonde took a deep breath to encourage himself before he finally admitted: “No, it’s not close enough. I want to be as close to you as two beings can be.” 

“Oh babe,” Erik sighed, “I’d also love to sleep with you. But, are you sure that you are ready? Doesn’t your leg hurt too much? 

“Naaah, I’m fine,” Marco said, his voice hoarse from his desire. “Please, Erik, I want you, I want you so much.” 

“I want you too,” the brunette answered, a needy sound escaping him. “But, I have to buy lube and condoms first,” he admitted blushing. 

“Not now, we can do other things first. I need you, babe,” Marco answered while his fingers searched for Erik’s. He took his hand and guided it under the blanket, resting it on the bulge in his pants. The young doctor moaned when he sensed the rock-hard proof of Marco’s arousal. 

“You’re right, I can’t leave you that way,” he gasped, “but wait, I have another idea.” 

“And that is?” Marco asked, his throat hoarse. 

“Have you ever had anything inside of you?” Erik whispered. 

“What?” the blonde panted astonished, his throat even hoarser. 

“I’d like to know if anyone has ever pleasured you inside your body,” Erik explained, “maybe with his fingers.” 

“N….no,” Marco stammered. On the one hand, he was really embarrassed about the question and the answer he had to give, on the other hand, his dick told him what to make out of it because it already leaked a generous amount of pre-come.

“Would you like to give it a try?” Erik answered gently, placing sweet kisses all over Marco’s face and the blonde just nodded. “It’s important that you trust me, babe. All you have to do is avoid tensioning up. Take deep breaths and try to relax. And please tell me what feels comfortable and what not. All right?” 

“Yes,” Marco gasped and Erik gifted him with a passionate kiss before he pulled his own shirt off. His boyfriend copied the action and soon their hungry lips found each other again, their bare chests pressed close to each other. “You’re feeling so good,” Marco whispered, pulling Erik even nearer while the water bed sent out soft waves. 

“You, too,” Erik replied, starting to suck at Marco’s neck, his hand finding its way into the blonde’s pants. 

“Wait, I’ll get it off,” Marco groaned, undressing himself with a surprising quick motion. 

“Hey, that looks good,” Erik stated, “and I’m not only talking about this.” He wrapped his long fingers around Marco’s hard manhood, moving them up and down instantly. 

The young student closed his eyes in pleasure. Lying naked in Erik’s strong arms, his hand on his manhood, surrounded by warm water was like heaven on earth. “Please, get out of your clothes, too”, he begged, the sentence coming out in an erratic stutter, influenced by the movements of Erik’s fingers. It was sweet torture that Erik removed his hand to get rid of his pants but, it was worth it, Marco was sure. 

Erik slipped out of his pants and briefs, searching for skin contact immediately afterwards. He pressed his warm body on Marco’s, his fingers caressing the blonde’s cheeks. Then, he stroked with them over Marco’s lips. “Please, suck them in,” Erik whispered and Marco obeyed, taking Erik’s fingers deep into his mouth and licking over them with his wet tongue. “That’s fine,” the physician finally said, pulling his digits out and moving lower with his hand. His mouth searched for Marco’s and while he licked his way into the blonde’s mouth, he started to circle with one digit around Marco’s tight rosebud. 

“How does it feel,” he wanted to know, stroking over the muscle very gently and carefully. 

“It’s good Erik,” Marco panted and indeed, the stimulation sent hot shivers right into his dick that began to twitch. Unconsciously, the blonde spread his legs as could as he could. Erik added more pressure, massaging Marco’s entrance now more than stroking it. 

“Don’t get startled,” Erik eventually whispered. He pressed with one digit against the tight muscle and suddenly, it slipped inside Marco’s core. 

“Oh my God!”, Marco gasped, a sound between shock and arousal. It felt very unfamiliar to have a finger in his butt and the blonde clenched around the digit several times as if he would want to try how the intrusion felt. Erik just let his finger where it was and kissed Marco with utter patience. When the clenching stopped, Erik pushed his digit deeper and Marco shuddered heavily. 

“Do you know what I meant when I was talking about your sweet spot?” Erik said tenderly. 

“No, babe,” Marco breathed, now pretty aroused by the filling and the stretching of his tight hole. 

Erik moved his finger a little bit and it was obvious that he knew exactly what he had to do and where he had to place it. He pressed against a soft nub deep inside of Marco’s body and the sensation immediately took the blonde’s breath away. “Oh, Erik, oh, oh, oh!”, he moaned in the same rhythm in which the brunette pushed against that wonderful spot. 

“I can pleasure you even more with two fingers,” Erik said, watching Marco and his reactions with attention. He pulled out his finger and added a second one. With great skill, he let them both disappear into Marco’s tightness, touching the blonde’s prostate just milliseconds after the slightly painful intrusion. To raise the pleasure, the young doctor made use of his other hand, too. He drew circles around Marco’s prostate with the fingers that were buried deep down in Marco’s core and caressed the blonde’s perineum with the same movements of his other fingers. The brunette took his time, trying to not overstimulate his love. 

“I have never sensed this before, Erik,” Marco panted, “I’m so close but it doesn’t feel as otherwise, what are you doing to me? Oh God, Erik, Erik!” The blonde groaned, being filled and stretched and massaged at his prostate for the very first time. 

“Let go, babe, I’m going to make you come, you can come this way, too,” Erik breathed, increasing his efforts. He pushed against Marco’s sweet spot with more force now, milking salty drops of pre-come from him. 

“Erik, I…”, Marco stammered, not knowing exactly what was happening to his body, he only knew that it was overwhelming and arousing like hell. 

“Don’t think about it, babe,” his boyfriend whispered, “just open up for my fingers, I want to use a third one.” Erik carefully removed his digits and somehow he managed it to push three fingers back in a clever move. His digits found their way to Marco’s soft nub easily and even the burning pain of the stretching couldn’t avoid that the blonde slowly came undone. Erik got him off in earnest now, the three fingers inside of Marco’s body doing the same miracles as the ones on his perineum. 

The blonde moaned in ecstasy. “I can’t stand it any longer, Erik, please.” 

“Let yourself fall over the edge, you can do it, don’t hold back”, the young doctor encouraged him and then, a violent shudder captured Marco, spreading out from his prostate into his dick, balls, his stomach and the rest of his body. 

“Oh God!”, Marco screamed, losing his self-control as the massive orgasm outrun him. He shot his release right over his belly and Erik’s hand, three fingers of it deep in his butt. To still sense the filling and the intrusion made Marco’s height even more forceful. Only when he had relaxed his muscles again, Erik pulled his digits out gently. “What have you done to me,” Marco panted glorified. 

“Proving you that you can trust me,” Erik said in honest, curling his body protectively around Marco’s. The blonde was so happily exhausted that he couldn’t avoid drifting into a slumber, pressing his butt against Erik’s still rock-hard manhood. He wanted to give Erik something back in return but for the pleasure that he had in mind, he had to sleep a little bit first – and the young doctor really had to go shopping.


	31. The first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title says it all. :-)  
> I tried to write it from Marco's point of view and I hope that it worked out. Please, share your opinion with me, I would be really glad to receive feedback. :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, I'm in love with your hints and comments, thank you for beta-reading this chapter! :-)

“Oh my God, how long have I slept?” Marco asked incredulously after he awoke again. He realized that the light was already shining through the jalousies so it had to be early morning.

“Twelve hours,” he heard the cheerful voice of Erik who entered the room, fully dressed, accompanied by the tempting smell of freshly brewed coffee.

“Jesus, I’m so sorry,” the blonde stammered embarrassedly. He simply couldn’t believe that he had been asleep for half a day.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Erik said tenderly, “you needed it and I bet it did you good.”

“Yes, it did,” Marco answered, a dreaming expression on his face. But soon, his stomach rumbled.

“Are you hungry?” the young doctor asked. “I just came back from, eh, shopping,” he murmured while his cheeks turned red.

“What did you buy?”, Marco chuckled, noticing only now that he was still naked but, the water bed had kept him warm and comfortable through the night, probably as well as Erik’s body had done.

The young doctor just grinned. He sat down on the bed carefully and Marco snickered when the bed started to swing again before his boyfriend bent over and kissed him. “Do you want to have breakfast in bed?”

“Oh my, that would be perfect,” the blonde sighed. It didn’t take long until Erik brought a tray with coffee, buns, croissants, butter, jam and orange juice.” “You’re really indulging me, babe,” Marco uttered in pleasure. He ate with delight because it had been a long time since he last had had a meal. The young doctor simply sat by his side, supporting him with the food whenever it was necessary.

“How is your leg doing, babe?” Erik asked eventually and Marco folded away the blanket. A bruise was clearly visible but luckily, the skin wasn’t so swollen anymore.

“It’s much better,” Marco said, biting from a croissant. “And what do you as the expert say?”

Erik palpated the leg gently and this time, Marco didn’t wince. “Yes, it’s healing fast, I’m very satisfied,” he stated, gifting the blonde with a kiss afterwards. Finally, the young student had stilled his hunger. Erik brought away the tray before he came back to Marco. “Do you want to go to the bathroom?”, he asked caringly.

The blonde nodded. “A shower would be good. Maybe you can help me?”

The young doctor’s eyes sparkled. “Sure!”, he smiled, “but this time, I’ll get my clothes off first.” He winked at Marco and started to slowly undress himself.

“Erik,” Marco panted when he saw his boyfriend getting naked, his manhood hardening slightly in the comfortable memory of the last hours.

“Just wait what I will do to you later,” the young doctor breathed into his ear and Marco shivered immediately although he was still covered by the cosy blankets. “But maybe you want to relieve yourself first. Can you limp over to the bathroom alone? I will follow you when you are ready.”

As an answer, Marco swung his leg out of the bed and hobbled over to the bathroom, shooting Erik an ambiguous gaze. When he had closed the bathroom door behind him, he grabbed his toothbrush that Erik had stowed in a glass and sat down on the toilet, too exhausted to keep himself up on one leg for long. And then he saw it – a bottle of lube and a package of condoms that were placed on a shelf next to the washbasin. They hadn’t been there the previous evening and Erik must have bought them in the morning. Marco felt a huge lump in his throat. These were the items Erik would need to sleep with him, to take him, to slip into him with his impressive dick. Yes, he had loved it to be pleasured at places deep inside his body but, to feel Erik’s manhood in his tight core would be something completely different, Marco was quite sure. He also was sure that he was ready for the next step but, he was also a little bit scared. The blonde took the bottle with the lube in his hands, reading the label. “Prepares for intimacy” and “protects against discomfort” was written upon it. Marco swallowed hard.

“Are you all right?” Erik asked from the outside, “do you need help?” The young doctor opened the door carefully and found Marco with the bottle in his hands. “Hey, babe,” he said softly, apparently sensing what was wrong with him, stroking over Marco’s cheeks. “Don’t worry, we don’t have to do it.”

The blonde managed a smile. “It’s all right, I just have never had lube in my hands before,” he admitted.

“Let’s try it,” Erik suggested with tenderness. He took the bottle out of Marco’s hands and opened it, pouring the slippery liquid on his fingers. He rubbed it between his digit and thumb until it was warm and then, he carefully circled with his finger around Marco’s left nipple.

“Oh babe,” Marco gasped, closing his eyes in pleasure. “It feels really good.”

“Yes, it does,” Erik answered, continuing his efforts with Marco’s right nipple. “It makes the touches much more comfortable, you don’t have to be scared.” The blonde nodded and took the bottle in his own hands, also pouring some drops of the lube on his fingers. He moved it between his digits before he finally did the same what Erik had done. It felt amazing to caress the young doctor’s chest and nipples supported by the liquid. “Let’s have a shower before I can’t hold myself back any longer,” Erik moaned softly. “Lean on me, I will support you.” The young doctor turned the water in the shower cubicle on and flung his arm around Marco’s waist, guiding him under the warm water stream. They made quick work of the shower so that the injured student hadn’t to stand for too long on just one leg. Erik never let him loose, making sure that Marco wouldn’t stumble and helping him to wash himself. Afterwards, he dried him off thoroughly.

Marco had thought about his first time with a man very often. Sometimes he had seen a long planned romantic candle light dinner in his dreams, sometimes he had fantasized about ripping the clothes off of the other one’s body at a random place. Now, that the experience was just around the corner, he understood that the circumstances didn’t matter at all. He was still injured, unable to walk on his own two feet and he was standing naked in the bathroom of the doctor who had saved his body and his soul. And it couldn’t be more perfect. “I want you, Erik, I want you now,” he whispered. “You have no idea how much I love you.”

Without saying a word, Erik wrapped his arms around Marco’s waist, lifted him up and carried him back to the bedroom. There, he laid him carefully down on the water bed. “I love you too, babe,” he answered, covering Marco’s body with uncountable kisses.

The blonde decided to let go, to savour each and every of the gentle touches. “Yes, Erik, more,” he encouraged his boyfriend, giving in to the soft ministration. His body was in flames, the skin oversensitive and his dick rock-hard. The young doctor proved that he was a skilled, passionate and tender lover. Erik’s hands, lips and tongue seemed to be everywhere on Marco, stroking and caressing every possible spot except his intimate parts. After an eternity, the blonde was half out of his mind, his body shaking in ecstasy, the need to be touched at his dick as urgent as never before. “Please, Erik,” Marco moaned, not caring how loud and ardent the sound had been.

“I’ll go get the lube,” Erik replied and Marco watched him leave to the bathroom, watched this beautiful being that was going to take him within the next minutes and he moaned another time. “I’ll be gentle,” Erik whispered straight into the student’s ear when he came back, placing the needed items on the nightstand. He didn’t seem to hurry to use them, he dedicated himself to Marco’s body instead. “These wonderful lips,” he breathed, gifting the blonde with a deep tongue kiss, “and this smooth skin,” he ran his mouth deeper around Marco’s nipples, “and let’s not forget these abs”, he counted them with his tongue, “and look what we have here.” Erik blinked up at Marco who trembled in anticipation. The young doctor let his fingers glide along Marco’s balls, up to his shaft, stopping right before the tip. “That’s too sensitive for my digits,” he murmured and bent over the blonde’s dick with his mouth. Marco was so aroused that he almost cried out when Erik’s tongue touched the head of his cock, stroking the slit before the brunette finally enclosed the entire member with his lips.

“If you go one like that, I will come instantly,” Marco panted.

“You will come when I’m deep inside you, I promise,” Erik replied and indeed, once more he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He sat up and took the lube and before the blonde could realize what was going on, the soft fingers of the young doctor were dripping with the liquid, pressed against Marco’s still tight hole.

“Erik, it’s so intense”, Marco groaned, overwhelmed by the pleasure of the digits that were gliding easily around his rosebud.

“I know,” his boyfriend stated, pushing the first digit inside of Marco with these words. It took him no time to find the blonde’s prostate and to stimulate it with careful pushes. Marco’s legs, spread widely, trembled while Erik pulled his finger out and added a second one. As the day before, the intrusion hurt slightly but the young doctor found Marco’s sweet spot immediately again. The lube boosted every touch and Erik could soon add the third finger. This time, he not only massaged Marco’s prostate, but also scissored his digits for the necessary stretching. The blonde started to clench and Erik took back some of the pressure instantly, concentrating on the sweet spot deep inside of his boyfriend. Erik pleasured the soft nub until Marco sensed that he would fall over the edge any second.

“I’m…,” he wanted to say but before his orgasm could overran him, Erik pulled his fingers out.

“I think you’re ready, babe,” he whispered, “are you really sure you want this?”

“And how,” Marco gasped, still on the brink of his height. “Please, Erik, I want to sleep with you,” he begged, “I need you so much.” The brunette kissed him quickly before he ripped the condom package open. Marco was way too aroused to have doubts or fears any more and so he just gazed at his boyfriend while Erik rolled the rubber over his thick length. He lubed his dick up afterwards and then, it was happening: The young doctor found his place between Marco’s spread legs, lying on top of him very carefully.

“I love you, Marco,” Erik said, his voice soft and tender. He let his dick slip between Marco’s butt cheeks, nudging at the entrance and sliding through the crack. Eventually, he shifted his hips until the tip was pressed against the tight hole. Marco looked his boyfriend in the eyes and held his breath. “Keep breathing,” Erik whispered, “and try to relax. Trust me, babe. Just trust me.” The young doctor wrapped his fingers around his dick to support it and then he waited patiently until Marco was ready.

The blonde was excited, aroused, slightly scared and everything together at the same time. He tried hard to keep himself from clenching by breathing deeply. “Yes, this way,” Erik encouraged him and Marco could feel how he increased the pressure on his entrance. The tight muscle gave in slowly, opening up for Erik’s massive dick. Suddenly he sensed that the young doctor would push through any second, that he was no longer in control of the situation.

“Erik!” he panted, his muscle now stretched really wide, burning because of the constant onslaught. It felt strange, it caused a dull pain but it was also extremely arousing.

“Shh,” his boyfriend soothed him, “it’s all right, everything is okay. Trust me, you almost made it, babe. Don’t tense up.” And then Marco could sense that his rosebud lost the last resistance, that it was opened up so wide that it swallowed the tip of Erik’s dick. It almost felt like Marco’s body had sucked it in while he tried hard to avoid fighting back, the intrusion so unfamiliar at first that he had to bite down on his lip forcefully. The brunette stilled his movements, letting just the head of his dick do the stretching.

Marco groaned but then he looked Erik deep in the eyes, seeing unconditional love there and he relaxed. As by itself now, the young doctor’s dick slid into him inch by inch, exploring a new territory and filling Marco’s tight core to the hilt. Erik stayed this way, buried deep into his boyfriend, giving his body time to get used to the new sensation. Then, he started to shove him gently into the water bed, not moving inside of him but sending out soft waves of increasing and decreasing pressure with his hips.

“My God Erik, this is so overwhelming,” Marco stammered. He had managed to deal with the intrusion and now he realized what had happened. Erik was deep inside of him, probably balls-deep as he could sense between his legs.

“Yes, babe, it is,” Erik groaned back and Marco became aware that he was also extremely aroused. The young doctor moved a hand under Marco’s butt. “Do you think you can wrap your healthy leg around my waist?” he asked out of breath. The blonde immediately obeyed, wincing when Erik’s dick squiggled a little bit deeper. The sharp sting of pain was back but only for a second because then, the young doctor had Marco and his own body at the place he wanted them to have. “Are you all right, babe?” he made sure and when Marco nodded, blinking up to him, he pulled his dick out and thrust it back in for the first time. The friction felt odd but eventually, Erik hit Marco’s prostate with his manhood and the blonde tied on seamlessly to the arousal he had sensed before he had Erik’s member inside of him.

“Oh my God,” Marco screamed, “oh God, Erik!” He moaned in a constant rhythm, accompanying each and every one of Erik’s thrusts with a needy sound. Marco didn’t know how Erik managed it to thrust straight into his prostate, he only knew that he sent him into an ecstasy he had never experienced before. Suddenly the soft, flat thrusts were replaced by deeper, forceful ones in a slower rhythm. It seemed that Erik targeted Marco’s sweet spot directly, massaging it with his rock-hard dick, continuing the ardent work his digits had done earlier.

“Is it good?” Erik asked between his thrusts, “you’re so tight, babe, you’re feeling amazing.”

“Just don’t stop,” Marco gasped. He still couldn’t believe how deep Erik was inside of him, how thick his dick was and how much it aroused him to be so utterly filled. Erik entangled his fingers with Marco’s and pressed his wrists down on the bed over his head.

“Give yourself to me,” the young doctor whispered with tenderness, “I want to make you come.” He thrust into his boyfriend faster now, stimulating his prostate unceasingly and relentlessly. The soft nub in the blonde’s body was oversensitive and each stroke drew a moan and soon a scream from Marco. “Can you feel me, babe,” Erik breathed, “I’m going to make you come, I promise, just let go.”

“Close!” Marco suddenly cried out, the steady excitation of his sweet spot taking its toll.

“That’s good,” Erik panted, salty drops of sweat covering his body because of his effort. He steadied himself on his arms now, pounding firmly into Marco. Again and again he brushed over his soft spot until the blonde came undone. Marco clenched involuntarily, but this time not because of the unfamiliar sensation but because of the climax that started to capture his body, rising from deep down in his core where Erik had filled and pleasured him and taking him away with its force. Marco’s legs trembled, slightly at first but then vigorously and with one intense thrust, Erik sent him over the edge.

“Erik, oh, oh God, yes!” Marco screamed, the contractions now reaching his balls and dick, letting him shoot his seed between their sticky bellies as he lived through a breath-taking orgasm.  
  
Marco could feel that Erik still chased his own release, finding it within the next thrusts. “Marco, babe!” the young doctor groaned, shuddering over the young student’s body and the blonde could literally sense how Erik’s dick throbbed inside his secret core, firing its load into the condom. However, Erik allowed himself only short seconds of careless enjoyment before he gently pulled his softening manhood out of his lover. “I hope that you could savour your first time. I’m so glad that you allowed me to be the first. That’s a true gift,” he whispered fondly. He kissed Marco as if he was as fragile as glass and pulled him close, not worrying about the mess they had made.

“I love you, Erik,” Marco said, feeling how his filled hole slowly tightened again. Their love-making truly had been outstanding and overwhelming and the blonde knew for sure that he would never get enough of being so close to his beloved one. Erik had been the first man he had let so deep in his body, his mind and his heart and to experience this intimacy had bonded them even more. The young student was still upside down from the new sensation, uttering the first thing that came to his mind. “I wanna do it again, babe.”

Erik chuckled tenderly. “With pleasure. But, for the moment, just relax in my arms.” He didn’t need to say it twice. Marco snuggled up to his boyfriend, inhaling his fragrant and the scent of their ardent love-making as if it was the most precious perfume in the world.


	32. The photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Marco can give Erik a little bit of love and understanding back. I know that this chapter is pretty fluffy but, I needed some fluff and romance desperately right now. I also recognized that it is much easier for me to continue writing with one story - so I'm sorry, but my other WIPs will have to wait until I'm running out of ideas with this one here. :-) 
> 
> Thank you, my lovely Blue_Night, for making my style of writing better and better with your hints. :-)
> 
> Please, my readers, leave kudos or comments, there's nothing that encourages me more than feedback. Thank you for reading my story!

Marco and Erik simply stayed in the bed and the student let himself be held tightly. If it had been possible, he would have crawled under Erik’s skin, as overwhelmed as he was from the passionate moments they had shared. Eventually, he began to speak. “Do you have Mario’s mobile number? I really want to call him, I promise that I will stay here.”

Erik kissed his neck. “Yes, I have it, I will send it to you. And don’t mind, I wanted to cook something for us anyway. We can cuddle afterwards again, what do you think?”

“Sounds good,” Marco answered, beaming at the man who had gifted him with a perfect first time. His body was still marked from the aftermaths of their passionate love-making and he couldn’t wait to repeat it. But, Erik was right, some food would do no harm. The young doctor stood up, handing Marco his smartphone, and soon it beeped because Erik had sent him Mario’s number. The brunette winked at him with a smile, slipping into his briefs and pants, before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Marco dialled Mario’s number and the physiotherapist answered immediately. “Hi, Mario,” Marco said, “are you all right? I wanted to apologize for my stubborn behaviour. I didn’t want to run you into trouble, I’m really sorry. Yes, I’m with Erik at the moment. No, the leg is okay, it’s just a little bruise. Please, don’t worry, I’m fine. Yeah, _really_ fine. “ He had to grin while he listened to Mario’s reply. “You hit the mark,” he chuckled. “But I also wanted to wish you good luck for your date in the evening. I keep my fingers crossed. And call me whenever you want to or when I can help you. You’ll have my number now. I will be back in the rehab ward tomorrow in the evening. Yeah, thank you Mario! See you and touch wood!” He hung up, a huge smile on his face.

Just the next moment, Erik came back, also grinning. “He’s excited, isn’t he? Matze told me that he has the day off. I bet he’s preparing everything thoroughly.”

“Oh my, I hope he won’t be disappointed in the end,” Marco sighed. “I have a bad feeling.”

“Me, too,” Erik admitted. “But at least he got his chance. By the way, is pasta okay?” He lifted some noodles he held in his hand.

“Oh yes, I love pasta,” Marco said, slowly getting dressed again. “Can I assist you?”

“Yes,” Erik said seriously. “Lie on the sofa and do nothing, just have a rest.”

“Why?” Marco replied, his voice raspy.

“Maybe I have forgotten to buy the dessert,” Erik stated, offering Marco his hand and pulling him up in his arms. He rubbed his groin against Marco’s and the blonde could sense that he was about to go again, just like he himself.

“I see,” Marco whispered, returning the friction, “we’re in complete agreement.” They sank into a deep tongue kiss until the blonde started to sway, standing only on one leg.

Erik assisted him to hobble to the sofa and to lie down on it. He gently placed a blanket over his boyfriend. “And in addition, I forgot to remove your stitches,” he stated, throwing a look at Marco’s leg. “I can do it later, I have the equipment here.”

“You’re ruining the mood,” Marco muttered.

“You’ll get a reward afterwards,” the young doctor grinned.

Marco looked at him surprised. “What is it?”

Erik snickered. “Depends on how brave you are.” The blonde pulled a face and his boyfriend gave in. “You’ll see, just take pot luck.” The young doctor disappeared into the kitchen and soon, the scent of delicious food filled the air, making Marco's mouth water.

Marco cast a glance on the pictures at Erik’s wall. He saw the young doctor with two elder people, probably his parents, and a young woman that was his sister for sure, considering the similarity between them. And then, he saw a beautiful brunette on a picture together with Erik, a little bit shorter than the doctor, and the picture seemed to be some years old. Marco knew instantly that it had to be Jonas.

Erik came back into the living room, setting up the table, and he recognized the absent look on Marco’s face. “What’s up, babe?” he asked, following Marco’s gaze. “Oh, I see. I should have removed the photo,” he said inaudibly.

“No, not at all. It’s Jonas, isn’t it?” Marco stated firmly. “You looked wonderful together. The loss must have been horrible for you.”

Erik just nodded. “It was an awful time. I was lying in the hospital bed, unable to move because of my broken pelvis and my mind was spinning day and night about the certainty that I had lost him, that I hadn't been able to rescue him. I didn’t have any solace, except from Matze. We got to know each other on the rehab ward. My parents couldn’t understand my loss and Jürgen was way too occupied with his own grief.”

“Oh babe,” Marco said touched, patting on the place right next to him. Erik sat down on the couch and Marco wrapped his arms around him, running his fingers through the doctor’s hair in the attempt to comfort him. Erik just melted into the touch, lost in his memories, nestling up on Marco’s shoulder while the blonde rocked him back and forth in tiny movements. “You can talk to me about him whenever you want to, right?” the young student said. “I’m not jealous or something like that.”

“Thank you,” Erik whispered, “sometimes I think that he has sent me you. He would have liked the fact that you are an expert in sports.” The doctor smiled melancholy. “Because he wanted to become a football professional.”

“Babe,” the student replied softly. “I know that I can never replace him and I don’t want to. He will forever have a place in your heart and I won’t contest it. But, I promise you that I will love you with everything that I have and that I will make you as happy as I can.” Silent tears had started to roll down Erik’s cheeks and Marco kissed them away. “Don’t say anything, go, get the food,” he said with tenderness, feeling that his beloved one wasn’t able to reply anything and needed a moment alone to compose himself.

“Did I already say that you are a fantastic doctor?” Marco changed the subject during the meal. “Even if I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you, I would have to admit that you are one of the best.”

“Thank you,” Erik said once again, his cheeks blushing. His eyes were still red and Marco assumed that it wasn’t only from the fresh onions in the pasta sauce. “I’m just trying to give my best and to help my patients.”

“And you’re succeeding,” Marco stated, throwing away his fork because he was really full. “You also succeeded with our meal, if I’m allowed to say that,” he grinned.

Finally, Erik smiled back. “I’m happy if you liked it. Let me do the kitchen work first, then we can cuddle on the sofa.”

“I’m so sorry that I can’t help you,” the blonde regretted.

“You don’t know how much you already helped me,” Erik mumbled, piling the plates and the cutlery to bring them into the kitchen. Marco hobbled over to the sofa and lay down. The young doctor made quick work with the dishes and joined him soon. “Shall I proof you my medical skills now?” he suggested. “We really should remove your stitches.”

Marco swallowed but then, he gave in. “I trust you,” he said, presenting Erik his leg. Yes, he was scared but, he had let Erik taken him, he surely would let him clean up his wound, too. The young doctor brought a case with his medical equipment, pulling out disinfection spray, gloves, tweezers, a sheet for underlying – and a scalpel. “My God, do you want to cut me open?” the blonde said, now frightened after all.

Erik grinned. “No, I just need it to cut the stitches. I will lift them with the tweezers, cut them and remove them afterwards. It won’t hurt, I promise.” He walked over to the bathroom, washing his hands, slipped into the gloves before he put the sheet under Marco’s leg and disinfected the skin around the stitches. Erik took the scalpel and the student closed his eyes.

Marco felt something tugging at his leg and he winced. The tugging was repeated several times, tickling a little bit. “Come on, please start, I want it to be over,” the blonde pressed out, earning a chuckle from Erik.

“Open your eyes, babe,” the doctor said tenderly and Marco obeyed with hesitation. He stared at his leg in disbelief, the stitches already out.

“How did you do that?” Marco stammered. As an answer, Erik slipped out of the gloves, lifting his hands and waggled with his fingers. “You truly can do miracles with them,” the blonde said amazed, “please, I want my reward now.” He grinned mischievously and while Erik threw the garbage away, he stood up, wanting to hobble over to the bedroom but the brunette stopped him.

“Who’s talking about the bedroom?” Erik said, “stay where you are. I have something in mind.”

Once more, Marco let himself be surprised and he wasn’t disappointed: The next minutes took his breath away just another time.


	33. The call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in such a writing flow with this story at the moment so here's already the next chapter. Please, give me some feedback, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you, my amazing Blue_Night, for betaing my chapters so thorouhgly and quickly. :-)

“Lay down on the sofa again,” Erik whispered. “But put your shirt off before.” Marco obeyed with a fast motion, tossing his shirt aside as soon as possible. He didn’t know what Erik was up to but, regarding the hungry look in the brunette’s eyes, he was quite sure that he would love it.

The young doctor disappeared into the bathroom once again, but this time, he didn’t bring the lube and a condom with him. Instead, he carried another bottle in his hands.

“What’s that?” Marco asked stunned.

His boyfriend smirked. “Massage oil. I may be not as good as Lukasz, our massage expert, but you have praised my hands earlier. I hope I can pleasure you a little bit with them.”

Although Erik hadn’t touched him so far, small goose bumps covered Marco’s chest. He had always liked it to receive a massage after an exhausting work-out but he only rarely had the occasions to do so. Not to speak about getting a massage from the one he loved so much.

“Lay down on your back, I will start with your front first,” Erik said tenderly, pouring the oil into his fingers. He warmed the liquid before he touched the blonde’s chest, making Marco shiver immediately. The physician placed his hands in the middle of Marco's stomach and run them up to his nipples, stroking firmly downwards over his flanks afterwards.

Erik used just the right pressure and Marco sighed in joy. “I don’t know why I deserve this,” he mumbled glorified, “it’s feeling so good.”

“Well, I said that I would take care of you, didn’t I?” Erik smiled. “If you can’t get any treatment in the rehab ward at the moment, it’s my task to do it.” The brunette repeated his movements and Marco could sense how he relaxed more and more into the touches. The only part of his body that wasn’t relaxed at all was his proud manhood but, he didn’t mind the interest it showed in Erik’s wonderful stimulation. “Can you sit up and bend a little bit forward?” Erik asked eventually.

Marco didn’t hesitate to follow, pulling Erik down to him for a passionate kiss. He tried to do the same miracles with his tongue that his boyfriend had done with his fingers, licking and stroking inside of Erik’s mouth. The young doctor moaned softly into the kiss, his slick fingers holding Marco’s face while he let himself be caressed.

“I’m not done yet”, Erik whispered, his tongue drawing circles in Marco’s ear. He sat down behind the blonde and started to knead his shoulders. Marco humped his back and let Erik stroke along his spine, down to his tailbone and upwards again. He recognized how tense he was from the long hours he had had to spend in the hospital bed. Finally, Erik glided with his hands over Marco’s shoulder blades and down his chest, pulling him closer so that he could rest his back at Erik’s belly. Sometime during the massage, the young doctor had lost his own shirt and the contact of skin on skin renewed the goose bumps all over Marco’s body.

“We should give your sensitive little rosebud a rest,” Erik breathed into Marco’s ear from behind while his hand moved lower and lower, soon disappearing into the blonde’s pants.

It was a very comfortable position, Marco resting against Erik’s body, lying cosy between his legs on the huge sofa and so he didn’t object. The young doctor placed soft kisses all over Marco’s neck and throat while he wrapped his fingers around the part of the blonde’s body that now needed a massage more than anything else. The student quickly pulled his pants and briefs down to give his skilled lover better access. Erik pressed him close to his own body with one hand while he started to get Marco off with the other, his tongue not leaving the sensitive skin of the student’s neck. The blonde could feel that he wouldn’t last long, the intense massage had set his body on fire, the movements of Erik’s hand doing the rest.

He looked down at his dick, strong and rock-hard, and watched how his boyfriend stroked it with his fingers. The sight was so arousing that he began to tremble, holding his breath. “I’m so very close,” he panted, sensing and seeing that Erik changed the rhythm of his strokes. The brunette added more pressure, sucking at the sensitive spot in Marco’s neck together with the thrusts of his hand.

“Erik!” Marco shouted as the orgasm took him away, spilling the hot spurts of his release on his own belly. Erik stroked him through his height until his member became soft again. The brunette took his shirt and wiped Marco clean, not caring that he had to wash it afterwards. Then, he pulled the blanket over the spent body of his boyfriend but Marco had other plans in mind.

“I won’t leave it that way,” he whispered, rubbing his butt tantalizing against Erik’s erected manhood. He could feel that his boyfriend was still pretty aroused and he wanted to give him something back in return. “Now I have an idea,” he grinned.

“I’m curious,” Erik chuckled.

Marco moved slightly away from his beloved one, just to tug impatiently at his pants. “Loose them,” he breathed, “and then move over to the other side.” Erik fulfilled his wish. “Kneel down in front of me on the sofa,” the blonde whispered. Marco shifted his own body on the couch until he sensed the backrest behind him. He leant against it and pulled the young doctor closer who was kneeling over his lap as he was told to do. Marco laid his hands on Erik’s butt, pressing him nearer and when the brunette understood his intentions, he groaned. “I want to blow you,” Marco whispered, “but don’t expect too much, I have never done this before.”

“Babe,” was all Erik replied, already out of breath, gazing down at Marco with tenderness and arousal. Marco looked at Erik’s dick, just inches away from his lips and tongue. The sight was very impressing and pretty tempting. The young student had never been so close to the dick of another man with his face, and he inspected the erected manhood with adoration. Erik’s member pulsed slightly and finally, Marco decided to run his tongue over the shaft in a first, shy movement. He was stunned how soft the skin felt under his touch although the dick itself was rock-hard. The scent was unfamiliar and salty, but very male and very Erik. The young doctor commented the first contact with an ardent moan. Marco could sense how his thighs trembled and the reaction encouraged him to go further. He licked his way up to the head of Erik’s dick, using the tip of his tongue to explore the most sensitive part of Erik’s manhood and the moans he drew from him became louder and louder. The brunette had his hands rested on Marco’s shoulders but he didn’t force him to come closer, he just used them to support himself on his knees.

Amazed about his own courage, Marco decided to make the next step. The moment he licked another time around Erik’s tip, he parted his lips and enclosed the head of the brunette’s dick with them. It was a total new sensation and Marco let his lips slowly glide downwards along Erik’s shaft. His boyfriend didn’t push his dick into the blonde’s mouth, he just held still and took what Marco wanted him to give. But, he didn’t make any effort to suppress his moans. “Marco, babe, that’s so good. Go on like that, please,” he panted.

And Marco went on. He let Erik’s dick slip out of his mouth just to suck it in afterwards again. He was truly proud of himself that he was able to send his beloved one into such an ecstasy, regarding the loud groans he could hear. His jaws were a bit sore but, he didn’t care.

He laid his hands on Erik’s butt, pulling him closer, trying to swallow even more of his impressive length. “Give me your tongue,” the brunette moaned, “let me feel your tongue, please, oh, Marco,” Erik moaned and then the blonde could sense that Erik would come soon. His spit mingled with drops of precome and he picked up his pace, using his tongue as the young doctor had begged him. “Close, babe, so close,” Erik cried out and his thighs shivered together with his dick, the contractions soon reaching out into his whole body. “Marco!” he screamed and the student sensed Erik’s hot seed in his throat, swallowing it without hesitation. Erik fell back on his heels and curled up on the sofa, searching for skin contact with his boyfriend. “Come here,” he said breathlessly. “Did you say you have never done that before?” Marco nodded. “Then you’re a natural talent, babe.”

Once more, they cuddled on the sofa, utterly happy to have each other. “Should we watch a football match? I guess the national team is playing,” Erik eventually suggested.

“With pleasure,” Marco stated in delight, always up for a good match.

“That’s fine, I will make us niblets and you will have to explain me some technical terms.” Erik kissed Marco and stood up.

“Done deal!” the blonde grinned.

It was a very pleasurable evening for both of them. They fed each other with the niblets, kissed and celebrated the goals of the national team. When the match was over, they were recovered enough for another round of love-making that was already indicated during the game, when Erik rested his hand lazily on the growing bulge in Marco’s briefs. “But now it’s time for the bedroom,” the blonde breathed aroused after they had switched the television off.

“Your wish is my command,” Erik replied and the state of his own briefs underlined his words.

Just when they were about to leave the living room, Marco’s mobile rang. “Who could this be?” he wondered, answering the late call instantly. “Mario, is it you? Is everything fine? What?!” he shouted into the device. “Can you repeat that once more?” Marco slumped back on the sofa, the only answers he spoke into his mobile a series of “yes”, “no” and “understood”. His face turned pale and at the end of the call, he said just one more sentence: “Please, tell me that you’re kidding me.”


	34. The name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, the next chapter is up. Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. Probably I produced tons of fluff but my mood isn't the best right now and I needed it desperately. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, I'm so thankful for your comments and your beta-reading. Big hugs! :-)

Marco handed the phone to Erik, still pale. “He wants to talk to you,” he added silently and in shock.

The young doctor raised his eyebrows confused, accepting the phone. “Hi Mario, what’s wrong?” he asked. Marco could see how serious he became. “Stay where you are, I will pick you up. No, don’t drive, stop the car. I will be there in ten minutes.” He hung up and rushed to get dressed.

“How worse is it?” Marco croaked out.

“I don’t know yet. He said that he has a headache that he has only noticed now, after the police had left. Did he tell you what happened exactly?” Erik asked, pulling his pants over his legs.

“He said that Ann-Kathrin left the congress with another doctor or was it a lecturer? It doesn’t matter. He was so disappointed while he drove home that he didn’t notice that the car in front of him has stopped at a traffic light and bumped into it. The crash wasn’t heavy but while he started to drive home with his damaged car he felt that his neck started to hurt. He didn’t want to call the ambulance and called us instead”, Marco reported hastily.

“I don’t think that it is serious but, we have to see to him,” Erik decided, already in his shoes. “If it would have been worse, the police would have called an emergency doctor. But maybe I will have to bring him to the hospital to examine him properly.”

“Should I join you?” Marco asked, searching for his own clothes.

“No Marco, please stay here. I will be much faster without you and you need some rest. I will keep you informed, okay?” The blonde nodded reluctantly, knowing that Erik was right. In his state he would only be a burden. The young physician kissed him in reassurance and left the flat.

At first, Marco stayed on the sofa, switching the TV on again, but he didn’t find a programme that pleased him. He took his mobile in his hand and put it aside, hobbling over to the pictures on Erik’s wall. Yes, Jonas and Erik had been a wonderful couple and the blonde hoped from the bottom of his heart that he could be there for his beloved one and spend many, many happy years with him, if not a lifetime. He sighed and limped back to the sofa.

Finally, his mobile rang and Marco almost threw it on the floor in the attempt to pick it up. “Babe? Ah, it’s you, Mario, how are you doing? Erik will drive you to the hospital now? That’s good. Are you in great pain? What’s his diagnosis? Oh, probably a whiplash, I see. I’m so sorry, Mario, if I wouldn’t have gotten you the tickets for the congress… Yeah, she doesn’t deserve you! But tell me more about it after you got a check-up.”

They hang up and Marco fell back on the cushions of the couch again. For a short moment he thought about having a look around Erik’s flat but he soon scrapped the idea. He trusted Erik and he didn’t want to spy on his boyfriend. Eventually, he limped to the kitchen to get a glass of water and there he found a brochure about ‘Doctor’s Without Borders’. He took it back with him to the sofa and delved into it, deeply impressed by the work the organization did. Suddenly he could understand Erik’s wish to work for them and to help people who couldn’t afford medical help otherwise, and a sudden idea hit his mind. He would have to postpone it and think about it later in detail but maybe…

The young student was interrupted in his thoughts because the front door was opened again and Erik came back. “How is he?” Marco jumped up from the sofa.

“He’s fine. It’s just a whiplash, nothing serious. We did an x-ray and I brought him home afterwards. He has to wear a soft collar for a few days and will be certified sick for one week but his body will recover soon.” Erik left the rest of the sentence unspoken but Marco got it nevertheless.

“He’s heartbroken, isn’t he?” The young student sighed, suddenly not so sure anymore if his idea with the date had been a good one.

“Mhm,” Erik agreed. “She dumped him just to leave with this other guy. He told me his name, he was one of the speakers of the congress. I can’t remember it, maybe it will come up to my mind later again. But what about us? Should we go to bed?” The young doctor embraced Marco gently, searching for his lips. “I’m so glad that I have you here in my arms,” he whispered.

“Me, too”, Marco whispered back. Apparently both of them thought of the poor young physiotherapist who lay hurt and lonely in his bed and appreciated their own happy relationship even more. “Do you think we can make love again?” the blonde asked shyly.

He expected Erik to complain or discuss because they both should get a rest but the young doctor surprised him by simply saying: “Yes”, his eyes sparkling. A needy sound escaped Marco and the blonde was astonished how fast he had gotten used to the thought of being taken and how much it turned him on.

Erik undressed himself and his own briefs when they had arrived at the bedroom and pulled Marco’s clothing down with such gentleness that it made the student shiver. They sank down on the warm water bed, their limbs as much entangled as their tongues, discovering once more the body and mouth of the other one. “Get the lube,” Marco gasped, already aroused because he had fantasized about his second time the whole football match long.

“Wait,” the physician replied, his voice mirroring his love, “I have another idea.” He smiled and placed soft pecks all over Marco’s chest.

“I love your ideas,” the blonde groaned. Erik spread Marco’s legs and bent his healthy one. The blonde thought that he would only need better access to his dick but what he did then made him cry out in the very next moment. The young doctor licked over Marco’s balls, sucked them in and moved even lower with his wet tongue. The blonde couldn’t believe what was happening, did Erik actually want to… “Oh God!” he screamed when Erik’s tongue nudged against his rosebud, “what are you doing!” Marco was embarrassed but, he couldn’t hide his arousal.

“I just wanted to have a look if you’re really ready to go again,” Erik whispered, breathing the words against Marco’s sensitive skin, “I don’t want to hurt you.” He licked one more time over the tight muscle. “Let go, babe. I know that it does you good, you don’t have to be ashamed,” Erik encouraged his boyfriend and Marco forgot about his restraints. His legs lost their tension and he opened them wider, concentrated on the sensation around his tingling nerves. Suddenly he felt that Erik’s tongue had left his rosebud behind and that it dipped into this tight heat.

“You don’t have to,” Marco groaned, torn between his ardent lust and his mind that asked constantly what the hell his beloved one was doing there. It was one of the most arousing experiences he had ever had and Erik didn’t seem to be impressed by his objection. He treated the blonde’s secret walls gently and with care. Just when Marco was sure that he would come soon, his boyfriend stopped.

Erik grabbed the lube and the condom that he must have placed at the nightstand earlier. “I won’t do anything that doesn’t pleasure me as well,” he winked before he rolled the rubber over his hard length, dripping the lube over it and over his fingers.

Marco’s loosened entrance took two of Erik’s finger instantly and he closed his eyes, waiting for the young doctor to stroke his soft spot again. The brunette draw circles around it, lifting his lover to the next state of ecstasy. “By the way, you can be sure that I will bottom for you as soon as your leg allows it,” Erik whispered innocently and the imagination of his dick deep down in Erik’s body sent Marco almost over the edge.

Erik took the opportunity to lay between Marco’s legs, taking him with one tender, deep thrust. The sudden intrusion drew a strangled, aroused cry from the blonde. To be filled to the hilt in one passionate movement brought him to the brink of his climax again. Erik hadn’t hurt him, apparently he had sensed that Marco was wide enough for a straight penetration. “I love you, babe,” the young doctor breathed, “I love you so much, Marco.” He started to move inside the blonde, never leaving Marco’s gaze.

Their second love-making was even more intense than their first one, their bodies moving in complete sync, Marco’s core more than ready for the soft thrusts Erik carried out by rolling his hips over him. “I love you too,” the student whispered back, his healthy leg wrapped around the body of his boyfriend.

The soft waves of the water bed supported their gentle encounter and Erik was in no hurry to pick up the pace. His thrusts were almost caresses, as if he wanted to stroke Marco with his dick. The more the blonde relaxed, the deeper Erik could thrust into him and finally, he reached his prostate. “Do you like that?” Erik asked, his voice raw.

“Yes,” Marco moaned. The continuous pressure against his soft spot was almost more arousing than a battery of thrusts right into it. Or maybe it couldn’t be compared. Erik kissed Marco but, the kiss was the other way round: Erik invited Marco’s tongue deep in his mouth, letting his boyfriend being the dominate one. Soon, it was a needy circle: Erik pushing into Marco with his dick and Marco pushing into Erik with his tongue, over and over again. The blonde was dizzy from the overwhelming sensation and he had to break the kiss.

“Are you close?” Erik wanted to know. He snaked a hand between their bellies, starting to get Marco off in addition.

“So close”, was the hoarse answer. Erik stopped his thrusts, his dick pressed deep in Marco’s core, pushing against his prostate, and jerked him off. The stretching and the filling, the pressure against his soft spot and the movements of Erik’s fingers were finally too much for the blonde.

“Yes, come for me, Marco,” Erik encouraged him. He stopped jerking him off and triggered his orgasm with one gentle, deep thrust, just like the one with which he had started their love-making.

The blonde was carried off from his height so forcefully that he couldn’t say anything, he just screamed, a loud moan accompanied by vigorous contractions that made Erik come, too. Marco needed a few moments to recover. “You’re incredible,” he groaned, “you’re so amazing, Erik. How do you do that?”

“I’ll show it to you, babe. Very soon it will be your turn, agreed?” Erik smiled at him while he gently pulled his dick out of the tight heat.

“How long do you think we’ll have to wait?” Marco rasped.

“You must be able to lie on top of me without feeling pain in your leg,” Erik said, stroking over Marco’s hair. “Take it as an encouragement for your rehab.” He winked and chuckled, getting serious soon. “Honestly, I hope that it will be one of the best experiences in your life and I don’t want an ache in your leg ruining it.”

“Understood,” Marco murmured. Maybe it wasn’t so bad if they would love each other with him bottoming for a while, then he could learn how to top properly by watching Erik. He sighed in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around his beloved one but, his thoughts soon drifted off to Mario. He wondered what had happened exactly that had mixed up the young-physiotherapist to such an extent.

All of a sudden, Erik began to speak. “I remember his name,” he said, already drifting away into a slumber. “The name of the guy who took Ann-Kathrin with him,” he explained, “he’s a lecturer from Munich.” Marco listened to him absent-mindedly but, when Erik spoke the name out, he almost had to throw up.

“His name is Robert.”


	35. The past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here's the next chapter - please enjoy it and leave some feedback!
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, without you I wouldn't be back on track with this story, I owe you a lot. Thank you so much!

The moment Erik had spoken out the words, realization dawned on him. “Wait. Is it ‘Robert’ like in ‘Robert the man you gained your first experiences with?’,” he said wide awake again. His gaze was glued to Marco, his eyes open in shock.

“Probably yes,” his boyfriend choked out, wrapping the blanket closer to his body because he suddenly felt cold. “It would fit into the picture. He’s married but, he always cheated on his wife with both, women and men. I’ll have to ask Mario if it could be him.”

“Tell me more about this guy,” Erik murmured. Quite to the contrary to Marco he seemed to sweat, throwing his part of the blanket away.

The blonde sighed. “There’s not much to say,” he answered with hesitation but Erik’s gaze showed him to that he wouldn’t give in easily and so he went on. “You know that I have been in a long relationship with a really lovely girl and that it worked out quite well. Then I started my studies. Robert was one of my lecturers from the second year on. I had known for a while that there was something wrong with my relationship. Don’t get me wrong, Caro is pretty and intelligent, I liked her very much and I still do. But, something was missing and with time passing by, I found out what it was. The longer I listened to Robert in his lectures, the more I fell for him. At first, I hadn’t even noticed it. I hung on his lips and one day his wonderful eyes attracted my attention, followed by his whole body and his personality.”

Marco grabbed the blanket and pulled it even nearer. “I had been so confused, this had never happened to me before with a man. I needed months to deal with it and when I was finally sure that I am, well, gay, I broke up with my girlfriend. It has been a hard time, she was very hurt and I still liked her so much but, it simply wasn’t enough. I had known that Robert was married and I hadn’t had any hopes although I really had a crush on him back then.” Marco sat in the bed, shifting uncomfortably from the left to the right, the blanket still pressed close to his body.

“Should we go over to the sofa?” Erik suggested. “I can brew us tea.” The young student obeyed gratefully. It strained him to talk about Robert and his past and maybe the hot liquid could make him stop shivering. They both put pants and shirts on and the physician helped Marco to limp over to his living room before he disappeared into the kitchen, rummaging there with the water boiler. Finally, they sat down on the couch, the dampening tea glasses between them. Marco took one glass and warmed his hands on it, then he continued.

“I never would have thought that Robert is also interested in men. But once, we had this party, it was after our intermediate exam. We had invited the lecturers, too, and he attended the party without his wife. I had drunken way too much alcohol and needed some fresh air. When I stepped outside to take a little walk away from the campus, he followed me, asking if he could join me. We walked into a small park near the university and sat down on a bench that was hidden behind some trees. A few minutes later, I had not only his tongue in my mouth but also his hand in my pants,” Marco added dryly, sparing his boyfriends the details.

Erik snorted. “I bet he knew that you had a crush on him for quite some time and he took advantage of the situation. He knew that you couldn’t tell anybody about your encounter because he was your lecturer who had to grade your exams.”

“Pretty well summarized,” the blonde said. “After that, we had a few more ‘clashes’ but, he never wanted more from me than my hand on him. And that wasn’t enough for me. A few weeks after I had told him that I wanted to stop meeting him, I saw him with his secretary in a clear pose.”

The young doctor shook his head. “What a prick”, he growled and Marco was startled to hear such a word from him. Erik seemed to be really annoyed. He grabbed his tea glass so tightly that his knuckles turned white, choosing his next words carefully. “How do you feel about him now?” he croaked out and Marco could hear a slight panic in his voice.

“I was utterly happy when he moved to Munich. Probably, he did it because there had been no more victims left for him here.” The blonde tried to sound confident and jokingly but the occurrences were mirrored in his mood. Marco sipped from the hot beverage, lost in his thoughts.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Erik persisted, his voice only a whisper. “Do you still have feelings for him?”

The question hit Marco with all its force. A long time had passed since Robert had moved to Munich and he had banished every thought about him afterwards. Probably he had suppressed his feelings until they had faded away. But what if they were only hidden and not gone?

“W… What do you mean?” the young student stammered to gain some time.

“You understood me quite well,” Erik said and it wasn’t accusingly but rather scared.

Marco breathed deeply. “I love you Erik, don’t you doubt that, please! You are there for me in a way he has never been. You are giving me your love and your time and you have gifted me with an unforgettable, wonderful first time.” He looked at the young doctor full of love, convinced of every word he had said.

And yet, there was still something standing between them and Erik sensed it, Marco could see it in his sad gaze. But what should he say? That he always had been at odds with the fact that Robert didn’t want to sleep with him? That he didn’t know what would happen if they would see each other again?  
  
It was unfinished business.  
  
_Dangerous_ unfinished business.

And Marco knew that he was prone to danger – not only on mountain bikes.


	36. The quarrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather sad chapter but it fits to the rather sad day for every BVB fan. :-(  
> But, I promise that there will be some fluff soon and the sun will shine again for our boys, too! 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, this chapter wouldn't be the same without your help. I'm really attached to this story and I am utterly grateful that you brought me back on track.
> 
> Dear readers, I would love to read your feedback especially on a day like this.

Without a word, Erik took the two tea glasses and disappeared into the kitchen, remaining a suspicious long time there. Marco’s bad conscience made him restless and he followed his beloved one on his crutches, leaning against the doorframe. Erik stood on the kitchen counter, viewing out of the window and over the city.

“Listen, Erik, I didn’t mean to…” Marco murmured, embarrassed how sad his boyfriend looked.

The young doctor shrugged. “Do you want to tell Mario about him?” was all he uttered, not gazing at Marco at all.

“I’d like to visit him tomorrow before we drive back to the hospital, if it is okay,” the blonde answered shyly. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Erik but he couldn’t find the right words now to make up for his behaviour. Erik just nodded, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

  
“I’ll decide then if I will tell him the truth”, Marco continued with hesitation before he finally burst out, not able to hide his misery any longer. “What a mess that is and I have to take the blame!” he exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands, his crutches falling down on the floor. Erik walked over to him eventually, taking him in his arms and drawing soothing lines on the blonde’s back. But, he didn’t get ready to kiss his boyfriend and that was something that didn’t change until the next day.

“We will see to Mario tomorrow, maybe he’s better then”, was all the physician said before he went to bed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
However - Mario wasn’t better at all.

Marco and Erik had a restless night themselves. The young student’s bad conscience almost killed him and he couldn’t catch much sleep. In the morning, they still didn’t speak very much, only packing their suitcases to get back to the rehab ward.  
  
The young student had a heavy heart – he didn’t want to leave Erik’s flat and the shelter he had found there, not with Robert and his past standing between them. On the other hand he knew that he had to go on with his rehab.

Finally, they drove to Mario just to find him in a desperate state. He seemed to be delighted about the visit but, he couldn’t hide his disappointment. Marco hugged him for a long time before he apologized. “I’m so sorry Mario, the idea with the tickets for the congress wasn’t a good one,” he said with regret, darting Erik a quick look.

“No, don’t blame yourself. I just have a crush on the wrong woman, that’s all,” the physiotherapist replied, but he it was obvious that he was really hurt. “And compared with this guy who took her home, I’m nothing,” Mario added, his head hanging low. “He’s tall, impressive, intelligent, attractive and…”

“…and maybe I know him from the past.” Marco interrupted him. “Could you please describe him?” The blonde looked over to Erik, noticing that his lips were pressed to a thin line.

“Well, as I said, he’s tall, dark-haired, he has pretty bluish eyes. Wait, I have his bio here.” Mario fumbled the congress programme out of his pocket and handed it to Marco.  
  
The blonde’s heart raced in his chest while he turned the pages until he finally saw the photo of the speaker, a sharp sting cutting in his guts when he recognized the person it showed. “I know him,” he groaned, “I had some encounters with him.”

“You had what?!” Mario shouted while Erik started to cough, ripping the programme out of Marco’s hands.

“I had a few encounters with him when he was a lecturer at my university. He’s married and the worst chaser I have ever met. And he’s chasing both, men and women.” Marco felt sorry with each word he had uttered but amazingly, Mario’s spirits were revived, quite to the contrary to Erik’s.

“I have to warn her then, I have to rescue her!” Mario shouted, “I will find him and punch him! Nobody does this to the woman I’m in love with!” Erik however was lost in the picture of Robert, not saying a single word.

Marco suddenly had to fight on two fronts. He had to stop Mario from threatening Robert and he had to take care of his jealous boyfriend. “Mario, don’t do anything you might regret, I beg you,” he said, his gaze glued to his beloved one who still stared at the paper in his hands.

“No, I’ll prove to her that I’m trustworthy, I will take revenge for her,” the physiotherapist said in a heroic tone. “And you won’t put me off from doing so.”

Finally, the young doctor came back to senses and Marco was utterly happy for it. “Mario, listen to reason. She has to make her own experiences and you need a rest!” Erik said firmly.

“I need the keys of my car,” the younger one persisted.

“You will drive nowhere with your soft collar!” Erik exclaimed in a sharp tone. Mario flashed his eyes on him angrily and Marco raised his hands in reassurance.

“Stop it, both of you.” He looked from one to the other and took a deep breath. “Erik is right, Mario. You can’t drive a car at the moment and you should leave them be. And Erik, I can understand your medical point of view, but that’s not Mario’s main problem at the moment.” Although he didn’t believe his own words, he continued. “Let’s give her a chance. Maybe she will recognize that Robert is a Casanova.” Erik swallowed hard, anger and sadness showing up in his face again.

“Talk to her,” Mario pleaded all of a sudden. “Tell her about your eh, experiences with Robert.” He stared at the young student with big, begging eyes.  
  
Erik shook his head in disbelief but Marco had no regards for his feelings. “I’ll see what I can do”, he stated. “But only if you promise me that you will stay here.”

“I do,” Mario replied contritely. He also promised to lie down on the sofa after Marco and Erik had left him. They said goodbye and Marco gave his word to call him after he had talked with Ann-Kathrin.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“You can’t be serious!” Erik shouted the moment they were out of the flat, slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

Marco almost stumbled over his crutches, wincing because of the sudden noise Erik had caused. “What’s your problem?” he asked in a provoking tone although he knew quite well what the issue was.

“Why are you intervening, are you nuts? You should concentrate on your rehab and not on playing Cupid in a helpless case!” Erik was really outraged.

“Stop yelling at me,” Marco hissed, “Mario has helped me a lot and he has saved my life, if you have already forgotten that. Surely I will help him if I have the occasion and it has nothing to do with Robert!” He stamped down with his crutches on his way out of the house, marking his words unmistakably.

“I’m only concerned that it might be too much for you!” Erik yelled.

“Your _behaviour_ is too much for me!” Marco pressed out, throwing his crutches into Erik’s car before he slumped down on the passenger’s seat.

“Wait,” Erik replied when he had taken his own seat, his face an impassive mask now. “My worries about you are too much for you? My care is too much for you? Probably even my love? I’ll drive you back to the rehab ward but then I will return to my flat. You can call Robert for help, maybe he’s still in the city.”  
  
He started the engine and didn’t look at Marco again. The young student stared out of the window, not believing what had actually happened. Erik’s harsh words had shocked him although he knew that he maybe deserved them but, he hid that thought in the corner of his mind.

When the physician stopped the car at the hospital, Marco stormed out, limping in a rapid pace to the entrance of the ward. Erik ran after him with their bags but the blonde tried to ignore him. Finally, he opened the door to their room with trembling fingers and slumped down on his bed, mentally and physically exhausted. Seconds afterwards, Erik entered the room, placing the bags on the floor. “Fine, thank you, goodbye,” Marco said stubbornly.

“Marco…,” Erik tried to be moderate, “let’s talk.”  
  
“I’m tired,” the blonde pretended, closing his eyes firmly.

“No, you’re childish!” Erik sighed and sat down on the armchair. “Please, listen to me.” As an answer, Marco turned around, away from Erik, pulling the blanket over his body. “Okay, I understand,” the physician answered and suddenly, he sounded totally beaten. “Sleep well, I’ll be back tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.”  
  
Eventually, the only sound the blonde could hear anymore was the soft ‘plop’ of the door and then, Erik was gone.


	37. The visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing at this fic at the moment, it distracts me from the hard time BVB is going through. :-(
> 
> Here's a little filler and hopefully I will be back tomorrow with a longer chapter and some fluff... 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your fast beta-reading! :-)

The moment Erik was out of the door, Marco almost broke down. His stubbornness vanished within the blink of an eye and all he could feel was a horrible loneliness that crawled under his skin. The realization that he had fucked it up hit him with all its force and if he wouldn’t have lain in the bed, his remaining healthy leg probably would have given up its service, too.

After minutes that he spent lying totally immobile on his bed, curled up into a small ball as tightly as it was even possible, Marco finally fumbled his mobile out of the drawer of his nightstand. He considered sending Erik a message but he was too afraid of the possible reply. Instead, he called Marcel.

“Hey man, what’s up?” the voice of his best friend sounded through the line cheerfully but with the first words of Marco’s answer he got serious.

“Can you please come over? I think I have scared Erik away.” Marco’s voice trembled. To speak about the incidents of the last hours made his state even worse. Luckily, Marcel seemed to sense the urgency and promised him to come over without delay.

Marco felt more miserable with each minute that ticked down the clock. Could it really be that he had hurt Erik just because of Robert? Stupid Robert who had never done him any good. He hit his fist against the mattress, angry about himself. Finally, Marcel was there.

“Marco,” he said out of breath because he apparently had run the stairs upwards, “what’s wrong, what happened exactly?” He sat down in the armchair – the armchair Erik had used just an hour ago in his last try to talk with him, the blonde thought.

“I was a dumbass, Marcel,” Marco said quietly, too numb to even raise his voice. He explained the whole situation to his friend, not sparing the ugly details of how he had sent Erik away.

Marcel let his back fall against the rest of the chair. “Phew,” he stated, “you’re in deep shit now but I guess that I won’t have to tell you that. First, what about this Robert thing? Do you really still have feelings for him?”

“I… I don’t know,” Marco stammered, mixed-up and confused.

“Bullshit!” Marcel exclaimed. He rummaged in the inner pocket of his jacket and brought the congress programme Mario had already shown him the previous day out of it. “Here, look at him once again,” he invited the blonde but Marco didn’t accept the paper. “No, take a look at him, now!” Marcel persisted. Marco opened the programme with hesitation, searching for Robert’s image. “And now, tell me what you do feel when you see his picture? Don’t think, simply say the first thing that comes up your mind.”

Marco stared at the photo in front of him and suddenly, the words flew out of his mouth, just as his heart was overflown by feelings. “I don’t care about him any longer!” he said, “I’m just angry at him for ruining my life. He walked into it, took what he wanted and then he left me behind with a broken heart. He never considered my needs and now he’s about to ruin the first deep relationship I ever had!”

“Congratulations, there’s still some sense in you,” Marcel stated dryly. “Get your mobile and this time, call the right person and not me.” He stood up and walked over to his friend, patting at his shoulder to encourage him.

“I’m afraid,” Marco said shyly but the urge to make-up with his beloved one finally convinced him to dial his number. He waited with a pumping heart in his chest for the free line signal, Marcel’s gaze glued to him. Just when he thought that he would faint, holding the device so firm in his hands that it hurt, he heard: “The person you are calling is temporarily not available.”

“He has switched his mobile off,” Marco groaned in despair, his face almost as pale as the sheets of his bed now. “What if he won’t forgive me, Marcel?” The young student curled himself up on the bed again and Marcel sat down on the edge.

“Hey, this won’t be your last quarrel, that’s what happens in every relationship now and then,” his best friend tried to console him. “He loves you, he won’t give up so easily. Try to call him again later, Marco.”

The blonde sighed. “You’re right, Marcel”, he answered although the words couldn’t soothe him a single bit.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Marco’s mood changed immediately when he heard it. “I guess he’s back!” he said delighted and relieved. “I knew that he wouldn’t leave me that way.” He smiled and shouted “yes!”, his heart now beating faster not because of his fear, but because of his anticipation.

But the young student’s hopes were shattered when the door was opened. Instead of seeing his love there, he stared incredulously at the person who was about to enter his room.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he finally croaked out, his eyes searching Marcel’s for help.


	38. The nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the making up will have to wait for two more chapters but, I wanted to tell this story properly with all the details. In this chapter, we will learn more about Ann-Kathrin. I didn't want her to be only bitchy in my fic and this is what came out of it. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, you did an amazing and fast beta-job, thank you once again!
> 
> Dear readers, please leave some feedback for me. The next chapter will be up very soon.

“I want to thank you for inviting me to the congress,” Ann-Kathrin rasped in a sugar-sweet tone, throwing herself into a pose of which she apparently thought that it was an irresistible one. Her long hair played around her tiny shoulders and for the first time, Marco understood why Mario had a crush on her. “I really met an outstanding person there, you know?” she winked at Marco and suddenly, the young student felt nothing more than pure pity for her. She was truly convinced that she had found someone to marry and to guarantee her a life in luxury and carelessness. And he had to rip her out of her dreams.

“Guess what, I know his name,” he said as calm as he was able to, watching her reaction closely.

The young woman smiled at him, not suspecting what would come next. “Did Mario tell you that I met a famous lecturer there?” she made a guess.

“No, I told Mario that you met my ex there,” the blonde answered dryly. He felt schadenfreude although he knew very well that it wasn’t appropriate because he destroyed the hopes of another person with his words.

“I don’t understand,” nurse Ann-Kathrin answered, now slightly insecure. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other in discomfort and confusion.

“Robert has obviously not only seduced you, but also Marco,” Marcel filled in for his best friend. “And I wonder what his wife will say about your eh, one-night-stand”, he gave her the final dagger thrust.

Ann-Kathrin stared at both of them in shock but she finally faced Marcel. “It wasn’t only a one-night-stand!” the nurse exclaimed before the rest of Marcel’s words sank into her brain. “Wait. He is married? And bi?” All of a sudden, her self-confidence was completely gone and the young woman looked like a very vulnerable being, crying out for love.

“Sit down, I will explain everything to you,” Marco said with an almost soft voice. He knew all too well how it felt like to be lovesick because of Robert. And he knew that he had to tell her the truth now, but, his heart ached for her as she sat down with trembling knees, kneading her hands until her knuckles turned white. She might be a grown up woman, but right now, she was only the young girl she had been not long ago and he hated it to cause her pain.

After he had ended his explanation, Ann-Kathrin was pale like death. “I can’t believe this,” she stammered, “why did I fall for him? You must think that I am a bitch because I followed him already on the first evening!” Marco could see that she swallowed down some tears because she probably didn’t want to cry in front of two students she barely knew.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Marco answered in a gentle and understanding voice, “it has been the same with me. He has something attracting and if you’re prone to it…” He let the last sentence hang in the air.

“But at least you have found the love of your life now,” Ann-Kathrin stated with great bitterness. She tugged at the hem of her dress, pretending to remove some creases, obviously still on the brink of crying.

_'Maybe I have already lost the love of my life'_ , Marco thought but he couldn’t say that. “You will find the right man, too, be sure about that”, he assured her instead. The blonde really tried to console the desperate young woman he had disillusioned. “By the way, is Mario okay again?” he asked with feigned innocence, trying to bring the topic to his also lovesick physiotherapist and away from Robert.

“Mario, why Mario?” Ann-Kathrin answered in confusion, “what has happened to him?” She looked at Marco with real concern, her eyes big in shock and the blonde could see that she held her breath.

“He had a bad car accident on his way home from the congress,” Marco said without mercy, “he has a whiplash.” The nurse winced noticeably when she heard about the news.

“I didn’t know that,” she replied, apparently really worried. “I’m so sorry! Maybe I can send him a message?” The young woman chewed on her lip and Marco imagined that he could see something like a bad conscience flashing up in her face.

“Do that,” Marco encouraged her, gifting her with a friendly smile he had not to force into his face this time. “And don’t cry because of Robert, he’s not worth a single tear.” He winked in silent understanding to the nurse he now had something in common with.

Ann-Kathrin sniffled and gave Marco a shy smile back before she left. “I think you are right. It’s just… I always fall in love with the wrong men, you know?” She wiped over her eyes in a quick motion to get herself together for her duties.

“Maybe the right one is closer than you think,” the young student replied before the nurse said goodbye, taking a deep breath before she stepped out of the door.

“Wow, are you a philosopher?” Marcel said when she was gone, punching his best friend in the side. “May I quote you: ‘the right one is closer than you think’ and ‘don’t cry because of Robert, he’s not worth a single tear?’ You should listen to yourself more often!” The shorter one grinned in the attempt to cheer his friend up.

“I know,” Marco said, sadness swinging in his voice. “At least I was able to help Mario,” he sighed, his own lovesickness finally gaining the upper hand again. He felt exhausted after the confrontation with Ann-Kathrin but fortunately enough and for Mario’s sake he could have talked some sense into her.

“And _I_ will help _you_ ,” his best friend said firmly and with an encouraging smirk. “Come on, take your mobile and call Erik again.”  
  
Marcel offered Marco his smartphone and the blonde obeyed, dialling the number with trembling fingers, but there was still no answer at the other end of the line.


	39. The massager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter until we will finally learn what's up with Erik... Please, enjoy reading and thank you for your feedback!
> 
> Blue_Night, my dear, thank you for your beta-reading, that makes me feel secure. :-)

Hey, isn’t Erik here?” Matze greeted Marco long after Marcel was gone. The blonde had stared holes into the walls of his room in the meantime, watching the ticking clock, his gaze drifting over to Erik’s empty bed every now and then as if he wanted to torture himself for his behaviour. 

“No,” Marco said in a desperate tone but also stunned that Erik’s friend didn’t know that the young physician had left the ward. The student looked at the male nurse inquiringly and Matze returned the gaze with an odd expression on his face. Marco was quite sure that Matze knew more but, he was too cowardly to ask him about it, still afraid to hear that Erik maybe didn’t want to have anything to do with him any longer.

“I’ll bring you to Lukasz,” Matze explained after he had broken the eye contact. “He will give you a massage.” The younger one pointed at Marco’s rehab plan that was pinned at the wall and helped him to pick up his crutches before he led him out of the door, down the hallway and to another room on the same level. A man slightly older than he himself received them there and Marco felt a little a bit better when he saw him for the first time, feeling by instinct that he could trust the other one. Matze left Marco and he was alone with the blonde massager.

“Hi, I’m Lukasz!” the Pole greeted him friendly. “I hope I can make you feel better a little bit. Sven told me that you had to lie in bed for quite a long time and that your back is probably sore. Can you remove your shirt, please? And is your leg recovering well?”

“Yes, it is,” Marco answered, concentrated on the feeling of the injured part of his body. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it away with force as if it had to take the blame for his misery. 

“Do you think you can lie on your stomach if I support your leg with some bolsters?” Lukasz picked up the shirt without a word, then he rummaged in the wardrobe and brought out some items he presented to Marco. 

“Let’s give it a try,” the blonde said. His heart already hurt so much, some more physical ache wouldn’t matter, he thought. To his surprise, Lukasz managed to rest his leg in a very comfortable position, supported by some cushion and pads, while he lay on his stomach. 

“Is it good this way?” the masseur asked, covering Marco’s legs with a light blanket to prevent him from freezing. 

“Yes,” Marco sighed. Suddenly, he felt how tensed his back was and how relieving the new position was for him. 

Lukasz poured some fragrant oil that smelled like lemons into his hands and started to massage Marco’s shoulders properly. “You’re very tensed,” the Pole stated after a while, kneading the skin with skilled hands, “try to let loose.” 

But, as hard as the young student wanted to obey, his muscles remained cramped, his strained state mirrored in them. “Is something weighing on your mind?” Lukasz eventually asked as if he sensed Marco’s problem. 

The young student just sighed in approval and as a sign that Lukasz has hit the mark. 

“Try to fix it. You need all of your strength for you rehab.” The masseur stroked with firm touches over Marco’s skin, knowing exactly where the tension was. 

“You’re right,” Marco answered, promising to himself that he would do everything to make up with Erik and finally, Lukasz was able to release at least some of the cramps in his muscles. 

 

***

 

After the massage that had brought at least a little bit of Marco’s spirits back, Matze picked him up again and guided him back to his room. It was already dark outside and the nurse questioned Marco if he could do anything for him, except for bringing him his dinner. Marco fought hard with himself if he should ask Matze about Erik but in the end, he didn’t say anything at all. 

When Matze went away to bring the dinner, Marco tried to call Erik again, but he only caught his mailbox. It was pointless, the mobile of the young physician was definitely switched off and that didn’t change after Marco had forced some bites of the food down his stomach. He threw the fork away, unable to swallow just a single bit more. Everything tasted blandly, leaving a bad feeling in his mouth behind. 

Marco wanted to scream, to shatter something against the wall, to punish himself for his stupid behaviour. But, he was also disappointed that Erik didn’t try to get into contact with him. He limped over to the window of the room, staring out into the night and over the illuminated city. He wished from the bottom of his heart that his beloved one would show up again, that he would come to take him into his arms and to rock him into a peaceful slumber.

Yet, it didn’t happen and the blonde had to realize the inevitable: For the first night in days, he had to sleep alone.


	40. The making up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, finally, the boys will make up and we will learn why Erik is so emotional. They will have to talk nontheless, but, not in this chapter. I will probably take a short break from this story to continue with my other WIPs. Be sure that I will be back soon here, too!
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your wonderful comments and additions! I owe you a lot.

Marco didn’t get much sleep in this lonely night. The fear that he had lost Erik forever laid its cold claws closer around his heart with every minute that passed by. Even in the middle of the night he tried to call his boyfriend but with the same result than the previous times: Erik was out of reach and the fitful sleep he finally fell into had a veritable nightmare for him in petto.

_He stood in a large, dark forest and saw Erik in front of him, his back turned to Marco. But as hard as the young student tried, he was immobile and dumb, unable to run to his beloved one or to even shout his name. Erik slowly walked away through the darkness and into the direction of a small shimmer of light while Marco had to watch him disappear, glued to the ground, his tongue useless._

In the end, he awoke by his own strangled cry, covered in sweat.

After the long, restless night in which Marco finally was almost crushed by the emptiness in his room, another young woman raised him out of his despair with the first sunrays.

“Hi, I’m Tugba,” she presented herself when she came into his room, “I’m Mario’s substitute.” The woman was very pretty, her long, thick hair tied to a ponytail. She fixed Marco with her dark, warm eyes and showed him an honest smile. The young student remembered in the corner of his mind that Tugba must be the wife of Nuri, the cardiologist, and he really feared that he would make his acquaintance, too, if he couldn’t make up with Erik soon.

In addition, Tugba’s visit reminded him that he should call Mario. The female physiotherapist did the exercises with great thoroughness and routine, but it simply wasn’t the same as with him. Not from a professional point of view, but Marco missed their joking conversations and their blind understanding.

He banned the thoughts, trying to concentrate on the exercises instead and obviously, he succeeded. “You did it very well,” Tugba said after they had finished, “I think you will be able to make the first steps again, soon.” The words caught Marco’s attention and an idea came up to his mind, a goal that he would pursue within the next days and weeks, no matter the cost.

When the young woman had left him, he tried to call Erik another time but he knew before he could hear the announcement that his boyfriend still wasn’t available. Marco threw the mobile away in rising distress until it almost hit the ground. He wasn’t in the mood to call Mario right now, Marco recognized. In fact, he wanted to forget about Mario, Ann-Kathrin and Robert, about the stupid reason for his first quarrel with Erik. The blonde wished nothing more than to turn back the clock to the wonderful time they had spent in Erik’s flat.

 

***

 

After the exercises in the morning, Matze brought him his lunch and finally, Marco was desperate enough to ask him for his beloved one. “Matze? Do you know where Erik is?” he inquired shyly. His throat was dry and he searched for his water bottle on the nightstand.

To his surprise, the younger one shot him a strange look. “I have a suspicion”, he answered while he took the bottle, pouring the water into a glass and handing in to the blonde. “Wait here for a few minutes, I’ll be back soon.”

Matze darted out of the room and when he was back, he wore his jacket. “I couldn’t reach Erik on his mobile but, I’m quite sure where he is. I can bring you to him, Sven has allowed us to leave the ward for an hour, it’s my break anyway.” The nurse rustled with the keys of his car. “Come on, I’ll help you to get dressed. I guess he needs you right now.”

Marco’s heart skipped a beat but he didn’t dare to ask Erik’s friend about the details. Instead he hurried to slip into a shoe and his jacket, grabbing his crutches afterwards. Like the first time they had met, Matze didn’t speak very much and once again, Marco was grateful for it.

They made it to Matze’s small car together and the young nurse drove through the city, still without saying a single word. He reached into a direction Marco didn’t recognize and then, Matze stopped the car in front of a park. Marco blinked out of the window before he opened the door but he was quite sure that he had never been at this place before.

However, when they stepped out of the car, Marco realized that it wasn’t a park Matze had brought him to but a graveyard. His throat ran dry another time and he was angry at himself that he had forgotten the water bottle in his room. Matze showed him the way, walking through fields of graves under large weeping willows and the blonde followed him with his crutches until he saw Erik, the sight sending a hot wave of longing through Marco’s body. The young doctor was sitting on a bench, lost in his thoughts, his gaze glued to a tombstone in front of him. Matze gave Marco a sign that he would wait at his car and the blonde made his way towards the bench alone. Erik didn’t seem to notice him, he was drowned in another world.

“Hey,” Marco finally said when he was standing behind him, the greeting only a weak croak, and Erik spun around.

“Marco! What are you doing here?” the young physician cried out and Marco could see that his eyes were red from crying. They faced each other and Marco could read a lot of emotions on Erik’s face, as well as Erik hopefully could read regret, sadness, fear and love on his own.

“Can I sit down next to you?” the blonde said with hesitation but also hope in his voice. As an answer, Erik moved a little bit to the side, making way for Marco to join him.

The blonde’s eyes fell on the tombstone in front of him and then he noticed the date, the realization hitting him with a force that almost made him faint.

Today was Jonas’ death-day.

Marco’s heart overflew with love for Erik, he literally could sense the memories that hung in the air, radiated by his boyfriend. “Matze has brought me here, he spoke with Sven” he explained softly while he rested his hand on the brunette's thigh. “I want to apologize to you, Erik. I have been an idiot.”

“Mee, too,” the young doctor answered. Then he swallowed hard. “It’s just… I’m very emotional when it comes to this date. I should have conceded you the right to be sad because of Robert, too. I’m so sorry, Marco, please, don’t leave me! I couldn’t stand another loss.” He faced Marco with his hazel-green eyes, real panic in them.

“Actually, I’m not sad because of Robert, I am angry at him,” Marco explained. “I won’t let anyone stand between us, I swear. I love you, Erik, I love you so much.” He sighed piercingly, the certainty that he won’t lose Erik slowly sinking into his mind. The young student knew that they had to talk about Robert, about Ann-Kathrin and Mario and most likely about their relationship nevertheless, but, it wasn’t the right time nor the right place.

“I love you too,” Erik replied and then, they simply entangled their fingers, looking at Jonas’ grave until a little bluetit sat down in front of them, bending its head and gazing at them. Marco brushed over Erik’s hand with his thumb, soothing the young doctor and trying to give him something of the love he had received from him back. Erik gently pressed his fingers. “Don’t let Matze wait. Give me some more minutes here, I’ll be back in the ward very soon.” He looked at Marco with a beseeching gaze and this time, the blonde understood.

“I’m so looking forward to see you later,” he whispered, then he placed a quick kiss on Erik’s forehead before he limped away, fulfilled by the feeling that everything would turn out well in the end.

 

***

 

When Erik finally returned to their room, half an hour after Matze had brought Marco back, there were not many words left to say. In fact, neither Erik nor Marco did speak. After he had locked the door behind him, Erik bridged the distance between himself and the blonde who was lying on his bed with three fast steps, and then, he bent down to Marco, crushing their lips together and showing the trembling young man in his arms with his tongue, lips and hands how much he craved for his closeness and how much they belonged together.

“I want you,” Marco breathed into Erik’s ear between two ardent kisses, “please, babe, sleep with me.”

“I will,” Erik replied hoarsely while he started to undress himself in a rapid pace, Marco copying his actions. First, he lost his shirt and then his sweatpants and briefs in one motion, because he couldn’t get ready fast enough for the closeness to his beloved one. “Hush,” Erik soothed him when he was finally naked, slipping under the bedcover next to his boyfriend. Marco already moaned by the first skin contact. He pulled Erik closer and melted their lips once again, rubbing his groin against Erik’s simultaneously. “Marco,” the young doctor whispered, “we don’t have any condoms, I forgot them in my flat.”

The blonde blinked at him, coming down from his arousal rudely. “Shit,” he said in despair, “what do we do now?” His hard manhood throbbed painfully and he needed to feel Erik as close as possible, he would die if he couldn't feel him deep inside himself, he knew that for sure.

“If you want to, we can make love without a rubber,” Erik said tenderly. “Your blood got tested when you arrived at the hospital and mine is tested, too. They do it on a regular basis for the medical staff. I will never cheat on you, Marco, and I do hope that you will never cheat on me. I have to admit that I'm a little bit old-school-like when it comes to relationships and betrayal.”

Marco shivered heavily and pressed him so close to his body that it almost hurt. “ I would never ever even think of cheating on you, Erik!” he whispered hoarsely, his throat tight with his emotions. “What are we waiting for then? Take me, Erik, make me yours.” He wriggled his way underneath the young doctor and tried to push him on top of him.

“Take it slow, babe,” Erik answered, placing soft pecks all over the blonde’s face. “There’s no way I’m going to hurt you.” He kissed Marco again before he stood up, bringing some lotion over from the bathroom. “I hope this will do,” he smiled while he moisturised his digits with the content of the bottle. “I wouldn’t have thought that we would need lube here.”

Marco however couldn’t handle Erik’s rather careful and slow tempo, he took his hand and guided it to his private parts. The brunette’s first digit slipped into Marco’s core without any resistance, the student too aroused and too needy to tense up. “Yes, Erik, just like this,” he gasped, overwhelmed by the feeling he still wasn’t used to. Erik’s tongue circled in the sweet cavern of his lover's mouth, his digit massaging Marco’s prostate again. It was amazing how perfectly they already harmonized after only that little encounters as if they would make love to each other since ages. Soon, Erik added the second finger and the blonde was astonished how willing his body was. “Oh God, I can’t wait to feel you inside of me,” Marco moaned while Erik prepared him thoroughly.

“You don’t have to wait any longer,” Erik rasped finally and Marco wanted to pull him on top of him but, the young doctor shook his head. “No, we’ll do it another way.” The physician sat up and tugged Marco with him into an upright position. “Can you move on my lap?” he asked, his hazel-green eyes much darker because of his own desire than they normally were. Marco made tiny little movements, careful to not hurt his injured leg, but then he sat on Erik’s thighs and his arms flung around his boyfriend, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. The brunette took the lotion again and carefully lined up his rock hard dick trapped between their bellies with it. Then, he grabbed Marco’s hips and gently lifted them upwards.

“God, Erik,” Marco groaned, the closeness overwhelming him one more time time. Erik brought his hips into place and the blonde could feel the tip of his dick at his stretched entrance.

“You can take the lead,” Erik whispered, “go on and ride me.” Marco’s leg rested comfortably on the soft mattress and all he had to do was sinking down on the hard spear. He held his breath while he shifted his weight, still supported by Erik’s hands, his own body doing the stretching this time. He felt how his rosebud opened, how it welcomed Erik and he took the last inches with a quick movement, almost falling down on Erik’s lap.

The young doctor moaned surprised that Marco has taken his whole length so easily. He simply held the young student close, buried deep inside of him, before he thrust upwards softly. The friction drove Marco crazy already with the first push and he started to move his hips in circling motions. He didn’t want to receive hard thrusts right now, he wanted to savour the feeling of being filled. Erik apparently had a hard time to stop his own hips from thrusting but he had promised that Marco could take the lead and he kept it.

Eventually, Marco lifted his hips, just a few inches, to sink back onto Erik afterwards again, shifting his body until he felt the uttermost pleasure. Marco cried out when Erik’s dick was pressed against his prostate, trying to muffle the sound on Erik's fragrant throat. In the depth of his mind he remembered that they were on the rehab ward although it felt more like heaven to him.

Erik stroked over his back, caressed the smooth and warm skin there and matched the soft motions Marco carried out with perfection. Their lips found each other again and the passionate, deep tongue kiss was another proof of their strong ardor. After some time, Marco could feel that he was a little bit exhausted and just as if Erik had sensed it, he assumed control. He steadied his boyfriend with his hands and started to pound into him slowly from the bottom.

“Yes!” Marco shouted, nestled against Erik’s shoulder where he wanted to suffocate his hoarse cries of ecstasy. He bit on his lips forcefully to remain silent under the passionate onslaught in the knowledge that he would come soon. He didn’t care if anybody could hear his scream when he finally reached his height, squirting his milky seed between their bellies. Erik followed him over the edge after two more thrusts and Marco could feel how he released himself deep down into his core, an incredible feeling that strengthen their bond even more.

Erik collapsed on the bed tugging Marco with him, both not caring about the blonde’s injured leg. To Marco’s amazement, it didn’t hurt and soon, he found himself lying on top of Erik, sunken in a deep kiss. When he broke it, he suddenly realized in which position his body was located. He smiled at Erik surprised and the young doctor obviously thought the same. “Someone is ready to take me,” he said tenderly before they savoured the new development with an ardent kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add a serious remark: Please don't make love to another person without a condom if you're not 1000 percent sure that the other one got tested and is trustworthy.  
> Life is way too precious to risk anything. :-)


	41. The new experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, welcome back in the hospital! I'm sorry that the update took so long but now I'm going to have more time for writing, I promise. Please, enjoy this chapter before the plot continues and if you liked it (or not :-D), I would be happy if you would share your opinion with me.
> 
> My lovely Blue_Night did the beta again and I'm really honoured that you are taking the time to do so, honey.

Erik held Marco tight, his hands running up and down the small back of his boyfriend who still lay on top of him. “But,” the young doctor whispered, thinking about the first time he would bottom for Marco, “we won’t do it here in the rehab ward. It has to be special. Maybe I can ask Sven if we can leave the ward for the weekend. There won’t be any therapists here so we probably won’t miss anything.”

“This weekend?” Marco asked with so much hope in his voice that Erik chuckled.

“I can’t promise anything, we have to talk to Sven first,” the physician smiled, “he’s the boss.”

“Erik, this would be so wonderful,” Marco fancied. “Maybe we can go to your flat again?” He propped himself up on his elbows, looking Erik deep in the eyes, as pleadingly as he was able to.

“That’s the smallest problem,” Erik answered, taking Marco’s face in his hands and kissing him gently.

“I will concentrate on my rehab with all of my strength,” Marco stated, “Sven will have no other chance than to dismiss me preliminarily.” He chewed on his lips, thinking about another issue, finally lying down next to Erik again and staring at the ceiling.

“What’s up, babe?” Erik asked, turning on his side to face his boyfriend. He ran his fingers through Marco’s fragrant hair and the blonde sighed, both in pleasure and in concern.

“What if I do anything wrong?” Marco said sheepishly. “I have never taken a man before. What if I hurt you or act stupidly?”

Erik lifted Marco’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingertips gently. “You can’t do anything wrong, babe, I will guide you. Just follow your instincts. And you won’t hurt me if you prepare me with thoroughness. Everything will be wonderful, don’t worry.” Then, a sudden idea seemed to hit him. “Here, I will show it to you.” The physician kissed Marco’s digits again but this time, he sucked two of them into his mouth, running his tongue over them. When he pulled back, the fingers were glistening from his saliva and Marco stared at them, not understanding a single bit what his boyfriend had in mind.

Erik however lay on his back and spread his legs, pulling Marco closer. Then, he took the blonde’s hand and guided it down to his dick and even deeper, placing Marco’s index finger at his entrance. "Stroke it,” he breathed and Marco let his digit hesitantly circle around Erik’s rosebud, stunned how smooth the skin felt but also worried how tight the muscle was. He explored Erik’s most secret part slowly with his finger until he realized amazed that his boyfriend was hard again.

“Is this… is this _arousing_ for you?” he managed to bring out, not able to believe that it was him who had drawn the unmistakable sign of desire from his beloved one.

“What do you think?” Erik breathed, parting his legs wider. “Slip inside,” he ordered raw, “and don’t reflect that you might hurt me. Push in, Marco, please.”

Marco looked down at Erik’s groin, not trusting his ears. His boyfriend sounded so needy and he couldn’t understand that his clumsy movements with one single finger had had such an impact on the young doctor. He carefully added more pressure until his digit passed the barrier, sliding into Erik to the first knuckle. “I’m sorry!” Marco gasped in surprise, his finger so tightly enclosed that he felt Erik all around it.

“My God, Marco,” Erik moaned in response, “don’t be. Just move deeper.” The student followed the plea haltingly, trying to push his digit further, swallowed by Erik’s narrow core. Suddenly, his whole finger had disappeared into Erik’s body. It was warm, almost hot inside his boyfriend, and incredibly tight.

“Push it in and out,” Erik panted. Marco sneaked a peek at the brunette’s dick, finding it rock-hard, pulsing and with drops of pre-come on the tip. The student pulled his finger back, feeling Erik’s muscle gliding along it before he shoved it back in. “Yes,” Erik groaned and Marco took it as an encouragement to repeat the motion. He felt how his boyfriend slowly but steadily loosened up. “Use a second finger,” Erik pleaded, his eyes now closed, apparently concentrated on the sensation in the lower region of his body.

Marco however didn’t dare to push two fingers into him. “I don’t have the guts,” he admitted, “it will hurt, your hole is so small.” He blushed furiously after this confession, his one finger still buried in Erik.

“It will remain small if you won’t use two digits, babe,” Erik groaned. “Please, I can take it and I need it. Just do it slowly.” The student pulled his finger back and reached two of his still wet digits out, pressing them against Erik’s entrance. He noticed that the young doctor took a deep breath and then, Marco’s fingers slipped inside him. The blonde stilled his digits after the first inch, not knowing if he was allowed to move, Erik’s muscle squeezing the fingers enormously.

“It’s okay,” Erik reassured him out of breath after a few moments, “push them in.” He contracted his muscle but afterwards, Marco had free rein. He entered Erik deeply, starting to stroke his walls by instinct, remembering that there must be a very special spot in his beloved one’s core. He carefully groped his way until he felt something soft under the tips of his fingers, pushing against it. The next moment, Erik screamed his name. Marco couldn’t even think about the ardent cry, he was occupied with repeating his movement over and over again, and apparently, he was successful. Erik clenched vigorously around Marco’s digits, his eyes still closed, his mouth open, moans coming out from it.

“Is it good what I’m doing?” Marco asked, pushing and caressing that sweet spot with his fingers. He watched Erik’s reactions, still fascinated that it was him who made his boyfriend groan and shiver under his ministration.

“Don’t. Stop.” Was all Erik answered, wriggling on the sheets, one hand stroking his own nipple in pleasure. With Marco’s next push against his prostate, Erik arched his back, letting out a whimper. “I’m close,” he panted and Marco’s second hand darted to his boyfriend’s dick. He only needed to brush over the sensitive tip until Erik came hard into the blonde’s palm, a loud gasp echoing from the walls of their room. Marco let both of his hands where they were, stroking Erik’s dick gently through the waves of his ecstasy until he had lost the very last drop of his seed. Then, he pulled his other fingers out, slumping down on the mattress next to his boyfriend.

“Was that me?” Marco asked incredulously, the proof of Erik’s second orgasm within an hour still in his hand.

“I think so,” Erik chuckled before he became serious again. “Honestly, Marco, I hope that you have understood that there’s nothing to be afraid of when you’re taking me for the first time. Think about what you have done to me with your fingers and then imagine what you will do to me with your wonderful dick.”

“But it is huger than my fingers,” the student objected, his cheeks flushing another time.

“Thank God it is,” Erik snickered and finally, Marco joined his carefree laughter. He swore to himself that he would do everything that would be necessary to be able to leave the ward at the weekend, not knowing how much the rehab would really demand from him in the next days.


	42. The exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a lovely comment about this story today that I couldn't resist to continue right away and this is what came out of it. :-) Please, enjoy this chapter and leave some feedback for me. 
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for reassuring me that I'm back into the story and for correcting my mistakes. :-)

„Firmer, Marco!“ Tugba’s determined voice filled the rehab room, „use more strength!“    

„Please, I can’t anymore!“ the blonde groaned, soaked in his own sweat. His shirt was dark and wet from the proof of his effort and his damp hair stuck to his forehead.    
   
The physiotherapist had performed the same exercises Mario had done with him before his accident, demanding a lot from the young student. During the last five repetitions of the movement, Marco had started to tremble and to shiver, the effort straining his body until he could have sworn that the last spark of his strength had finally left him.    
   
„Okay, it’s time for a pause,“ Tugba agreed, letting go of his leg. „You did very well,“ she added, gifting Marco with a smile. The blonde however was completely worn out and couldn’t savor the small sign of affection. „I’ll be back in the afternoon,“ Tugba stated, inspecting the student thoroughly. „Please, stay here for some more minutes to relax. Matze will pick you up, then.“ The woman placed a blanket over Marco’s spent body and switched soft music on.    
   
„Tugba?“ Marco croaked out just when Nuri’s wife wanted to leave the room.    
   
„Yes?“ she asked friendly, stopping and returning to the cot.    
   
„I think I can’t do another round of exercises in the afternoon“, Marco said, wiping drops of sweat from his face, „I’m done.“    
   
„Don’t worry, Marco,“ Tugba answered, „Lukasz will take care of you before and we won’t do the full program later. What do you think, shall we go to the swimming pool?“    
   
Marco sighed and nodded. He still wasn’t sure if he would be able to survive another rehab lesson. Actually, he had thought that he had been in a good condition, fit and resilient, but the exercises had proved him wrong. The physiotherapist had addressed muscles he hadn’t even known of before. Or maybe he had known them but, never made use of them, Marco mused.   
   
„I know that we demand a lot from you,“ Tugba said and to Marco’s surprise she took a stool and sat down next to him. „Your injury has been severe but, I promise you that we will get it right. Sometimes you might think that the program is too much for you but, that’s what all rehab patients go through at some point of their treatment. Just tell me when you really feel that it is too much for you. We always have alternatives, right? You’re very strong and very brave although you might think you aren’t at the moment. Never give up. You will leave this ward on your own two legs without using crutches anymore, Marco. That’s the aim.“    
   
The young student looked gratefully at her because she had found exactly the right words to encourage him. „I have a wish, or let’s say a plan,“ he then said, explaining his idea to Tugba during the next minutes.    
   
„Deal,“ the physiotherapist smiled at Marco after he had told her everything he had in mind. „I guess we will need two more weeks, then, you can prepare everything.“ She winked at Marco before she left and the student remained on the cot, wearily but also happily.  

 

***   

 

„How has your day been so far?“ Erik wanted to know later, when they were having lunch together in the cafeteria. He had seen to his own work in the meantime but apparently, Marco’s stressed state hadn’t slipped his attention. „To be honest, I’m pretty done,“ the blonde murmured, poking in his salad, having no real appetite at all. „The hour with Tugba was probably one of the most exhausting ones in my life.“ He managed a weak smile that didn’t reach his eyes.    
   
„She’s great,“ Erik stated but Marco only snorted in response. „You might not see fully what she’s up to but, believe me, she knows what she can demand from you“, Erik continued gently.   
   
„I’m not so sure about that,“ the student murmured, throwing his fork away.    

„Marco, the rehab is stressful,“ Erik started to talk some sense into him, yet, Marco interrupted him ruder than he had wanted to.    
   
„Don’t you say that!“ he hissed, swallowing about his own reaction afterwards. „I’m sorry,“ he added.    
   
„It’s fine,“ Erik shrugged, „I have been through it myself and I had to learn to walk from the beginning again. I know how hard it is, believe me.“   
   
„I’m really sorry,“ Marco repeated, laying his hand on top of Erik’s, caressing his fingers. „And I’m counting the days until the weekend,“ he whispered. Despite the exhaustion he felt he also noticed a warm feeling spreading out in the lower regions of his body.    
   
„Me, too,“ the young doctor grinned. „We should talk to Sven in the evening. I hope that he will let us leave the ward.“ Erik looked at his boyfriend wistfully, but Marco stared at the entrance of the hospital that was clearly to be seen from the cafeteria, focused on something or someone he had seen there.   
   
„Shit!“ the blonde exclaimed, trying to hide himself by turning around and bending over his plate.    
   
￼„What’s wrong?“ Erik asked alarmed, watching a tall and very handsome dark-haired man entering the hospital. He imagined that he had seen him before and then, it dawned on him.    
   
Simultaneously to Marco, he simply sad one word.   

„Robert.“


	43. The rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter but, I felt like continuing with this story today. 
> 
> My wonderful Blue_Night did the beta again, thank you so much, honey! :-)
> 
> Feedback is always very welcome! :-)

Marco bent even more over his plate, hoping that the ground would swallow him up before Robert would recognize him, but, Erik watched the dark-haired intensively, measuring his tall figure with his eyes. „That’s the man who treated you so badly,“ he mused, balling his hands into fists. „If he’s trying to come closer to you, I’m going to punch him straight in the face,“ the young doctor hissed.    
   
Marco looked at him stunned, forgetting about his attempt to hide himself away. „Do you want to defend me? Are you jealous?“ Marco sounded as incredulously as he felt. Although he was afraid that Erik could do something stupid, he also felt a strange pride spreading out in his guts. Erik really loved him and he was apparently afraid of losing him, Marco understood touched.    
   
Erik just snorted, his hands still clenched, his gaze glued to Robert who disappeared into the hospital now. If someone would be able to murder another person just with their eyes, Robert would be stone-dead by now, Marco thought. „Erik, babe,“ he murmured, „don’t care about him. You need your hands for healing people, not for smacking men who aren’t worth it.“    
   
The physician snorted another time but finally, he turned to face his boyfriend again. „You’re right,“ he sighed, his jaws still tensed and working. „Do you think that he’s looking for you?“ Erik tightened his lips, chewing on them.    
   
Marco shook his head. „I guess he’s searching for Ann-Kathrin. If I had seen it right, he took the hallway to the right that led to her ward, not the left one to ours. Poor Mario, he will be not pleased to hear about this visit.“    
   
„I feel rather sorry for Robert,“ Erik suddenly chuckled. „I wouldn’t want to mess with Ann-Kathrin. Have you seen that he had had a bouquet of flowers in his hands? I bet that she will beat them around his head. He doesn’t know that she’s in the picture about his wife and his countless affairs.“ Erik rubbed his palms against each other in malicious joy.    

„Could be,“ Marco agreed. „I hope that he won’t twist her around his finger again. And I really hope that he won’t see me here, I can do without meeting him, believe me. Maybe we should return to our room.“ He shifted his body on the chair in discomfort.   
   
Erik shook his head, a mischievous grin on his face. „I won’t return to our room now. Robert doesn’t know me. I will go to Ann-Kathrin’s ward to witness the whole spectacle. Maybe she needs some support“, he added, already standing up.    
   
„I don’t know if that’s a good idea,“ Marco doubted, „please, don’t get your hands dirty, Erik.“    
   
Yet, his boyfriend couldn’t hear him anymore, following Robert determined. 

 

*** 

 

„Are you somewhere else in your thoughts?“ Tugba asked Marco gently. The physiotherapist was standing next to the young student in the warm water of the rehab pool while Marco was performing some kind of aqua-jogging, supported by a foam board.    
   
„I’m sorry,“ Marco answered, „what did you say?“ Erik hadn’t returned to their room before he had had to leave for his treatment and he was deeply worried what might have happened in the ward between Robert, Ann-Kathrin and his boyfriend. In addition, to see Robert again had mixed him up more than he would have thought. It was not like he still was in love with him but the confrontation had brought rather unpleasant memories back.    
   
„I said that I will present you to Auba tomorrow. He’s our fitness coach. I think you would like to do some exercises with him for your whole body. He’s also the one who will teach you to walk again“, Tugba repeated with patience.    
   
„Okay,“ Marco answered hesitantly, afraid that he had to stand just another sort of exhaustion that would bring him to his limits. If he was honest to himself, at the moment, everything was too much for him to handle.    
   
„Don’t worry, you will like Auba, he’s our sunshine,“ Tugba encouraged him. „And now, once more, try to bend your knee a little bit and move your leg as if you would make a step forward.“    
   
Marco focused on the exercise, the water and the motions doing his injured leg good. „Can I dive a little bit?“ he suddenly asked.    
   
„Sure,“ Tugba smiled at him and Marco disappeared under the water, enwrapped into the cool liquid like in a cocoon, blurring everything else out. If he would have been able to hold his breath for longer, he would have simply stayed there. Safe and sound, his injured leg light like a feather, weightless, all problems forgotten. Almost complete silence, finding utter peace and comfort.    
   
Finally, Marco had to return to the surface. He took a deep breath to fill his lungs with air, opened his lids - and looked straight into the hazel-green eyes of Erik.


	44. The reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up, thank you so much for your support! As always, I'd love to receive feedback. :-)
> 
> Blue Night, my friend, thank you so much for beta-ing my chapter again!

Marco had to blink several times to trust his eyes. Drops of water were still hanging at his eyelashes and he couldn’t see clearly. At first, he thought that he had only dreamed that Erik was located right in front of him in the water, due to his lack of oxygen. But then, he understood that the young physician truly was there, coming into sight just the moment Marco had returned to the surface. The student took it as a sign - whenever he would have to face reality, Erik would hopefully be by his side. 

„Babe,“ Marco said when he finally had sucked enough air into his lungs to speak, totally taken aback, „what are you doing here?“

Erik showed Marco the smile he loved so much and joggled his wet hair. „I wanted to see you,“ he simply answered.    
   
„Wow,“ Marco replied, a smile spreading all over his face. Then, he remembered his actual task, looking for Tugba.    
   
The physiotherapist winked at him. „See you tomorrow, Marco,“ she said while Marco gazed at the watch in the swimming hall, noticing that his rehab lesson was over anyway. „Erik, are you taking over?“ Tugba asked caringly.    
   
„You bet I do,“ the physician answered, „bye and thank you, Tugba.“ Afterwards, he faced his boyfriend again. „Shall I carry you a little bit?“ Erik asked with such a longing expression on his face that Marco simply couldn’t say no.    
   
„Yes,“ he sighed, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck. The young doctor flung his arms under Marco’s legs without any effort but, with great care. He lifted his boyfriend and held him close, pulling him through the water with gentle motions. Gradually, Marco’s stress and his exhaustion subsided. „What happened in the ward? Have you seen Robert?“ the blonde murmured against Erik’s chest.    
   
„Later,“ the doctor shrugged, tugging Marco furthermore through the water, sending out little waves from both of their bodies.    
   
Marco however wasn’t reassured, raising his head alarmed. „On a scale from 1 to 10, how bad has it been?“ he wanted to know stubbornly, tightening his grip around Erik’s neck.    
   
Erik’s face remained unreadable and Marco feared that the young doctor really had smacked Robert. He eyed him, searching for any signs of bruises or other hints of a fight.    

„Do you want to know how bad it has been for Robert, for Ann-Kathrin or for me?“ Erik said, the corners of his mouth shaking.    
   
„For you,“ Marco whispered, holding his breath and steeling himself for the answer.

￼And then, Erik chuckled. „It was gorgeous, Marco, really. I arrived at the ward just the moment when Ann-Kathrin grabbed the flowers and tossed them into Robert’s face. The thorns of the roses left scratches all over his cheeks, I wonder how he will explain them to his wife.“ Erik snickered rather pleased, making no secret of his schadenfreude before he continued. „He tried to calm her down by embracing her, but, that brought her even more on fire. She landed him one, yelling 'fuck off, you god damn cheater‘ while more and more patients appeared in the hallway. And now comes the kicker: One of the patients recognized him, she looked like an acquaintance. Maybe she will tell his wife what has happened. He’s in deep shit, Marco.“    
   
„Jesus,“ the blonde answered shocked and suddenly, he felt pity for Robert. „He needs to get things straight,“ he muttered, snuggling into Erik. „I’m so thankful that this lies behind me.“    
   
„Maybe he needed such an incident to wake up,“ Erik replied, strengthening his grip around Marco’s legs. „But, that was not all,“ he continued, starting to stroke Marco’s thigh. The blonde looked at him inquiringly. „Ann-Kathrin wants to talk to you later.“    

„She does?“ Marco asked surprised, giving in to the gentle touches of his boyfriend.    

„Yes, she will come to our room when she has finished work. She didn’t want to tell me what she has in mind. Besides, I threw Robert out of the ward and she couldn’t talk to me anyway.“ Erik blushed slightly.    
   
„You did what?“ Marco exclaimed, half shocked, half awestruck.    

„I convinced him to leave,“ Erik mumbled, gazing at his boyfriend sheepishly, his cheeks blushing even more.    
   
„Tell me what you have done precisely,“ Marco whispered, Erik’s jealousy and his possessiveness arousing him to his own astonishment.    
   
„I put my hand on his shoulder, turned him around and told him that he should back off, then I guided him to the exit of the ward,“ Erik explained. „Are you mad at me?“ the doctor asked shyly, making an insecure and guilty expression.   
   
The blonde shook his head, his throat running dry. „On the contrary,“ he brought out before he looked around in the pool, noticing that they were alone now, pressing his lips onto Erik’s roughly, demanding access into his mouth, aroused from Erik’s actions. „Can’t wait for the weekend“, he panted breathlessly, kissing Erik another time who returned the kiss with all the passion he could put into it.    
   
„We should go back to our room,“ Erik gasped, the proof of his arousal brushing over Marco’s healthy leg when the young doctor placed him back on the ground.    
   
￼„Definitely,“ Marco agreed, moving to the ladder that led out of the pool.    

They dried themselves off quickly, darting into their clothes and heading to their room as soon as possible.    
   
Just when they passed the entrance of the cafeteria, Marco froze in place so that Erik who had walked behind him almost bumped into him.    
   
„What...?“ the physician asked but, Marco simply pointed into the direction of the cafeteria where a man was sitting at a table, his face buried in his hands, his dark hair tousled and scraps of flowers hanging in his shirt.    
   
„Would you mind if I go over to him?“ Marco asked quietly. „I think it’s time to face the ghosts of the past.“


	45. The confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I hope you will like this update, feedback would be amazing! ;-)
> 
> My wonderful Blue_Night beta'd this chapter as thoroughly as the ones before, so a huge 'thank you' goes out to you! :-)

￼Erik looked at Marco horrified and scared. It seemed that he had lost all of his strength within a split second, the strong doctor who had saved Marco’s body and soul needing shelter himself now.   
   
„I want you to come with me,“ Marco added with a firm voice, balancing on his healthy foot so that he could wrap one arm around his boyfriend’s slim back to support him. „At least until Robert has understood that we are a couple.“ The young physician nodded, still in shock, his eyes big and somehow pleading. Marco however had already started to limp into Robert’s direction, his steps slowing down the closer he approached to the table his former affair was sitting at.   
   
„Robert?“ he murmured when he finally was standing in front of the dark-haired who raised his head.   
   
„Marco?“ the addressed one exclaimed surprised before a shy smile captured his face but only until he recognized Erik standing behind the young student.   
   
„May I introduce you to Erik?“ Marco said. „My boyfriend.“ He put one of his crutches aside and flung his arm around the physician’s waist again, feeling how tensed his beloved one was.   
   
„Hi,“ Erik muttered, trying to strengthen his body.   
   
And then, a series of conclusions were clearly readable on Robert’s face. „Your boyfriend?“ he stammered, „are you in a relationship? With him? And what about your leg, what are young doing here?“ He swallowed. „Wait. Have you told Ann-Kathrin that...“   
   
„Yes,“ Marco answered clearly, giving Erik a sign and a quick peck on the cheek, sitting down vis-a-vis to Robert afterwards.   
   
Erik got the hint with apparent reluctance. „I will leave you alone,“ he gulped and Marco imagined that he swayed a little bit while he walked away. Marco felt sorry for him but, to reassure his apparently jealous and worried boyfriend would have to wait until later, he decided with a heavy heart.   
   
„I’m sorry,“ he said to Robert, drawing a bittersweet laugh from the Pole who plucked some of the flower scraps from his shirt.   
   
„Don’t be, Marco,“ Robert answered, „it’s all right. Maybe I deserve all of this.“ He grabbed the stem of a rose from the sleeve of his shirt and watched it intensively, trying hard to hide his shame and embarrassment.   
   
Marco really felt pity for him now. „I had been the one who invited Ann-Kathrin to the congress, together with a young physiotherapist who has a crush on her,“ he explained. „He has become a good friend of mine since I am here in the hospital.“   
   
„Shit,“ Robert replied contritely, „I didn't know that. But, what happened to you?“ He made a really concerned impression and Marco told him quickly about his accident and the following complications.   
￼   
„Oh no, Marco,“ Robert mumbled shocked, „I hope that you will get better soon. And you met, eh, _him_ here?“ The Pole sighed defeated.   
   
„Erik? Yes, I did. And we are very happy,“ Marco confessed.   
   
„I’m sorry that I hadn’t been able to give you what you needed,“ Robert murmured, hiding his face in his hands again.   
   
„It’s long gone,“ Marco reassured him. „But, you should get things straight. You can’t go on like that, breaking other peoples hearts and cheating on your wife. You should get professional help before you are not only ruining your affairs and her but, also yourself“, he went on, urgently.   
   
„I know,“ Robert gave back weakly. „Can you forgive me?“ He looked at Marco, totally beaten, just as if he was understanding the impacts of his deeds only now.   
   
„Yes, I do forgive you,“ Marco smiled at him, feeling that this was the truth - that he was over his former affair. „But please, leave Ann-Kathrin be and see a psychologist.“   
   
Robert nodded, tightening his shoulders. „Maybe I can start anew with my wife,“ he mused.   
   
„Good idea,“ Marco confirmed him. „But, I have to search for Erik now. I wish you all the best Robert, really.“ He stood up, followed by the Pole, and embraced him quickly.   
   
„Thank you, Marco,“ Robert croaked out. „And good luck with your rehab and your boyfriend.“   
   
The last words echoed in Marco’s head while he limped back to their room, faster and faster with each step, feeling the desperate urge to hold his beloved one in his arms.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Finally there, Marco tore the door of their room open yet, Erik wasn’t inside. „Fuck!“ the blonde exclaimed in despair, wanting to leave again to search for the young doctor.   
   
Suddenly, the door of the bathroom flew open. „Marco?“ Erik stated, the way how he pronounced the name a mirror of his despair, his fear and his longing, touching the blonde’s soul. „How has it been?“ he added while he searched hastily for a towel to dry his face off because he apparently had splashed some water into it to calm himself down.   
   
„It’s over, Erik,“ Marco said breathlessly, „he asked me for forgiveness and I granted it. I love only you, no one else. I love you so much, baby.“   
   
Erik let the towel fall down on the floor, darted to the door of their room and locked it within the blink of an eye, returning to Marco and nudging him against the wall. Marco’s crutches landed on the floor with a loud sound and the young student stood on his healthy leg, the wall in his back, Erik’s body pressed against his own.   
   
￼„Is your leg okay?“ Erik asked hoarsely, trying to avoid to touch it. When Marco nodded, he lost all of his restraints, moaning loudly and trapping the blonde’s body by placing his hands next to Marco’s face on the wall. He locked eyes with his boyfriend who trembled under the passionate onslaught in anticipation, parting his lips slightly. Then, Erik buried his hands in Marco’s soft hair, holding his head in place while he kissed him like never before, deep, rough and needy.   
   
Eventually, Erik put his hands around Marco’s waist, lifted him and carried him to the bed, their mouths, lips and tongues still connected. Erik placed Marco carefully in the middle of the bed, crawling over him and covering him. „I need to sleep with you,“ he panted rawly, „I need to be inside of you, Marco, please.“   
   
„I thought you didn’t want to do it here in the...“, Marco tried to object, not able to end his sentence because Erik had claimed his mouth once again, already fumbling with the hem of his own shirt, tossing it to the side carelessly.   
   
The young student drank into the sight of the strong, half-naked body over him with the already erected nipples. „Okay, that’s an argument,“ he gasped, pulling at his own shirt.   
   
Erik almost ripped it from his body, lying on top of Marco afterwards, his tongue flicking over the pale chest, leaving a wet, hot trail of saliva behind that ended right at the waistband of Marco’s sweatpants. The physician nuzzled over the hard bulge in Marco’s pants, grabbing the waistband firmly and freed his boyfriend from his pants and briefs in one strong movement, taking care that his injured leg wasn’t harmed.   
   
„Uh-oh!“ Marco groaned aroused, the fast pace and Erik’s obvious need turning him on.   
   
„Did I hurt you?“ Erik asked throatily, stopping his efforts to lick around Marco’s belly button.   
   
„Naah,“ Marco replied, „you’re only wearing way too much clothes for my liking.“   
   
The young doctor stood up and stripped down his own pants and briefs without saying a word, revealing his rock-hard manhood, returning to the bed with a moan on his lips when his bare skin touched Marco’s.   
   
„Spread your legs,“ Erik murmured, searching blindly for the lube he had hidden somewhere in the nightstand, sighing relieved when he had finally found it. He poured the liquid into his hand, locking eyes with Marco who shivered when he saw the burning desire in the eyes of his boyfriend. „Take a deep breath,“ Erik ordered huskily, circling with two of his skillful fingers around Marco’s rosebud just to push them both deep into him and straight against his prostate in the very next moment.   
   
„Oh God!“ Marco cried out, the sudden intense wave of arousal that hit his body coming completely unexpected.   
   
„Shhh,“ Erik soothed him, massaging his prostate and jerking him off in addition, knowing exactly what he had to do to boost the blonde’s arousal. Marco shivered,the two fingers inside of him teasing just the right spot with firm motions. Eventually, Erik pulled his fingers out, spreading Marco’s legs even wider so that he could lay comfortably between them. „Ready?“ he asked, his ￼voice as dark from his desire as his eyes were.     
  
He placed the wet tip of his manhood at Marco’s entrance without further ado and whimpered in need while he waited for the blonde’s permission.   
   
„Yes,“ Marco whispered and within the next blink of an eye he felt Erik deep inside of him, filling and stretching him, pushing his tight muscle and his inner walls wide apart without mercy. Marco bit heavily on his lips but not because he had to deal with pain but because the sensation nearly overwhelmed him. This was so different from their usual tender love-making, it was raw and pure and utterly hot.   
   
„I’m gonna take you now,“ Erik announced, „I want you and I need you,“ he grunted, the first hard thrust aiming directly at Marco’s prostate. He reached with his hands under Marco’s butt, shifting him and searching for better and deeper access, circling his hips to widen the blonde all around his tight channel with his impressive dick. „Do you feel me?“ he panted and Marco moaned in reply.   
   
Erik then got a hold at Marco’s healthy leg, leaving the injured one lying on the mattress, but lifting the other one to change the angle another time. Marco wriggled underneath him, yet, Erik almost knelt over him now, keeping his hips in place while he thrust into him hard.   
   
„Marco,“ Erik groaned, taking both of the blonde’s hands and pressing Marco’s wrists firmly down on the pillow while his hips rolled relentlessly over him.   
   
The young student closed his eyes, caught in a whirlwind of raw desire, giving in to Erik’s rigorous stimulation. The hefty onslaught turned him on to the uttermost and he could do nothing more than to let it happen and to feel.   
   
Marco threw his head to the side, panting heavily. Eventually, Erik slowed down his pace just to thrust even harder and deeper into him, with more time between his pushes.   
   
„Let. Go.“ the physician breathed between two thrusts, looking into Marco’s eyes, filling him with his whole length and circling his hips again. He widened the blonde thoroughly before he picked up his pace, driving in and out with force now.   
   
The pressure against Marco’s soft spot had become almost unbearable in the meantime and the storm that came across him now took his breath away ultimately. He sucked in the air sharply when he hit the peak with Erik’s next relentless thrust, the power of his orgasm literally carrying him away. „Babe!“ he cried out, spurting his hot release in fast jets between their abdomens until he thought that he would dry out.   
   
Erik had watched his boyfriend coming undone without moving, pressed deep inside the tightening channel, the continued stretching intensifying Marco’s height. Marco shivered, the contractions in his groin spreading out in his whole body and Erik placed his leg carefully down on the mattress again before he pulled back and thrust into him one final time with a loud scream, dispensing his semen inside the blonde, marking him and leaving the distinct proof of his ecstasy behind.   
   
„What was this?“ Marco moaned, still feeling the aftermaths of their incredible love-making and Erik’s wild passion.   
￼   
The young doctor still panted at his throat, completely spent. „I’m sorry, Marco, I needed you so much,“ he gasped, giving his bad conscience away. „I somehow lost control and I...“   
   
„...I liked it,“ Marco admitted.   
   
„You did?“ Erik replied, propping himself up on his elbows with effort.   
   
„Yes,“ Marco answered, his cheeks rosy. He reached out his index finger and wiped some drops of sweat from Erik’s forehead. „You showed me that you are desiring me. That’s a wonderful feeling.“     
  
„I don’t want to lose you ever again,“ Erik managed to say, pulling Marco close, his soft dick slipping out of his boyfriend only now.   
   
„You won’t,“ Marco replied, a happy smile on his face. He had put his past behind and had found the love of his life, that much was for sure.   
   
He breathed in the scent of Erik, relaxed and grateful, when he heard a hesitant knock at their door.


	46. The talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Erik got caught in the act - what will happen now? I tried to make it a little bit funny and I'm curious about your opinion of this chapter. Feedback is always very welcome! :-)
> 
> Thank you, my lovely Blue_Night, for bringing me back on the track with this story, too, and for betaing the chapter! :-)

„Shit!“ Marco whispered, staring down at his naked self in shock. He grabbed the blanket tighter and draped it around his body although the door was still locked and nobody could get inside their room anyway.   
   
Luckily, Erik was faster on the uptake, darting out of the bed the moment someone tried to push the door handle down from the outside. To Marco’s surprise, he only jumped into his briefs, ran over to the bathroom and splashed some water over his chest.    
   
„What?“ the blonde formed with his mouth, his face a big question mark.      
  
„Sorry, Ann-Kathrin,“ Erik exclaimed, „we wanted to shower Marco, I will open the door in a second.“ The doctor gave Marco a hectic hint with his head, nodding into the direction of the bathroom. His boyfriend understood and limped over to the shower cubicle, falling down on a stool there.  
  
He merely had taken a seat when he heard another familiar voice that made him freeze to his bones. „I’m not Ann-Kathrin, here’s Sven“, he listened to the rehab doctor, „I wanted to talk to you about your preliminary dismissal for the weekend. But, I will come back later.“    
  
In the next second, Marco heard that the door was unlocked and that Erik probably must have opened it. „I’m sorry Sven,“ he heard him murmur, „Marco is in the bathroom, we wanted to...“ He let the last sentence hang in the air and then, Marco heard Sven’s chuckling.   
  
„Yeah sure,“ the rehab doctor obviously grinned, „just make sure that you don’t strain him. And please try to remain quiet and don’t disturb other patients while you’re, eh, _showering_.“    
  
Marco was quite sure that Erik’s face must be red like a tomato by now and he imagined his boyfriend standing in his boxers right before his colleague like a little child who was told off. To underline Erik’s clumsy excuse, he turned the water in the shower cubicle on; quite grateful that he didn’t have to listen to the rest of the conversation then. He shifted the stool under the warm water stream and let the liquid ran over his body.    
  
It didn’t take long until Erik joined him in the bathroom, his face indeed deep red. The physician closed the door and leaned against the frame, his eyes closed.    
  
„I’m sorry, Erik,“ Marco regretted sincerely but, his boyfriend shook his head in response.  
  
„It’s all right, Marco,“ Erik answered, „it has been my fault. My God, Sven knew exactly what we have done.“    
  
„I bet he did,“ the blonde replied, his voice now sounding not less weak than Erik’s.    
  
All of a sudden, Erik started to grin. „Anyway, he gave us the permission to leave the ward for the weekend,“ he stated, bliss spreading out over his face. „Probably he thinks that you have recovered enough, regarding the fact that we...“ Erik looked at Marco sheepishly.   
  
„Probably he doesn’t want us to do it here again,“ the blonde replied with a smirk, „and that’s the reason why he dismisses me.“ He joggled his chest and his head under the water stream like a dog that came out of the rain.    
  
„The reason doesn’t matter as long as we will have time on our own,“ Erik breathed, closing the distance to his boyfriend. The young doctor stood behind his boyfriend, not caring that he became soaking wet, too, and massaged his shoulders. „I will indulge you, babe, I promise,“ he said rawly, „you deserve it after what I have done to you.“   
  
„Can you please do that again?“ Marco whispered, turning his head while Erik bent down so that their lips met.    
  
„Yes,“ Erik whispered before his tongue found its way into Marco’s waiting mouth. 

  
  
***   
   
   
Quarter an hour later, Ann-Kathrin knocked at their door and this time, both of them were prepared. Marco lay on the bed, freshly showered, and Erik sat in the armchair, reading a book.    
   
„Come in, please,“ the blonde invited the nurse as friendly as he was able to, considering what the woman had done to Mario.    
   
Ann-Kathrin approached carefully, holding a bowl with fruits in her hands that she placed on the table in front of Erik. „Hi,“ she said shyly, all of the arrogance she had shown earlier long gone.    
   
„Hi,“ Marco replied, swinging his legs out of the bed. „Is this for me?“ he asked, pointing at the bowl.    
   
„Yes,“ Ann-Kathrin gave back, „I wanted to thank you for telling me the truth about Robert and... about Mario.“    
   
The student made a shrugging gesture. „You’re welcome,“ he said, taking an apple out of the bowl and biting into it. „It was about the time that someone stopped Robert and ￼I’m glad that you did it.“      
  
„Really?“ the nurse replied stunned.      
  
„Yes,“ Marco said, „but, why don’t you take a seat?“      
  
Erik stood up, offering her one of the armchairs and bringing her a glass of water that she accepted gladly. Once more, Marco understood why Mario has fallen for her, her shimmering hair playing around the tiny shoulders.    
   
„I have talked to Robert after he had left the ward,“ the blonde explained, „and I have suggested him to see a psychologist.“    
   
„That’s probably a good idea,“ Ann-Kathrin agreed, sipping from the water.  
  
„We have an excellent psychologist here in the hospital,“ Erik suddenly stepped into the conversation.    
   
„You do?“ Marco asked, raising his eyebrows.    
   
„Yes,“ Erik confirmed, „he’s new here but very skilled. He has gained a good record at another hospital but then, he had taken a sabbatical to learn about the current status of research in psychology. Now he’s here and I bet that he would be able to help Robert.“ The doctor searched for a sheet and a paper, writing down a name and a number on it afterwards. „Here, that’s Thomas’ number,“ he stated, „can we somehow let Robert have it?“    
   
Marco took the sheet. „I will give it to Marcel, he will find a way to send it to him,“ he murmured. Deep in his mind a question had popped up but, he decided to ask it later.  
  
„Fine,“ Erik meant, throwing a gaze at Ann-Kathrin. Marco sensed that he wanted to get rid of her but, he also felt that the nurse wasn’t done yet.  
  
„There’s something else troubling you, isn’t it?“ the student asked gently, looking at Ann-Kathrin. „Don’t worry, just spill it out.“ He smiled at her encouragingly.    
  
„Yes,“ she said almost inaudible before she gazed up at Marco under her elegant eyelashes. „Could you please put in a good word for me for Mario?“   
  
The student couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. „I will,“ he promised, „although I don’t think that it is necessary.“ He winked at Ann-Kathrin still smirking before another knock at the door distracted him.    
  
„This is like the Grand Central Station here,“ he snickered, pleased about the outcome of the conversation with the nurse who hastily said goodbye. She opened the door just to let someone in Marco had never seen before. „Who are you?“ he asked surprised, ￼looking at the athletic young man with the dark skin.      
  
„I’m Auba,“ his counterpart presented himself in a warm tone, „Sven has sent me here to do some exercises with you. He said that you are in a good state already and that you want to get dismissed preliminary for the weekend. He meant that we should start immediately with our work, then.“  
  
Marco still stared at the rehab trainer incredulously while Erik rolled his eyes to the ceiling. „Revenge of Doctor Bender,“ he murmured, yet, he couldn’t hide his amused grin.


	47. The plea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, please enjoy the next chapter! I would be utterly happy about feedback. :-)  
> Thank you so much for staying tuned with this story. 
> 
> My lovely Blue_Night beta'd this chapter and I also want to thank you, dear, for giving me the inspiration for the part with the scars, I read about it in "Show Me What You Love". :-)

„We won’t start with our training today but, I wanted to present myself to you,“ Auba smiled at his patient and Marco let out a relieved puff. „And if you want to, I can show you our exercise room now. We have a lot of professional equipment over there.“    
   
The blonde’s eyes started to glisten and Erik encouraged him to go with Auba. Marco followed the rehab trainer on his crutches to the fitness center, whistling impressed when he saw all the gym machines, his body starting to tingle. „Hey, that’s the newest bench press!“ he exclaimed, the urge to finally perform some exercises again almost overwhelming him.    
   
„Yeah, and look over there,“ Auba showed Marco another machine that was made for training the back.    
   
„God, I missed it so much,“ the student mumbled, letting his hand run over the steel of one of the machines. And it was true - he missed the exhaustion after a training session, the smell of sweat and the feeling of oxygen flooding his system.    
   
„If you want to, we can start with our training tomorrow in the morning,“ Auba suggested. „All we have to do is to go slow with your injured leg but, you can work out all the other parts of your body.“    
   
„Cool!“ Marco stated, already feeling a special connection to the young man who would become his trainer. He hoped that Erik wouldn’t be jealous at all when he would spend as much time as possible in the gym, trying to gain his physical strength back.    
   
Erik. Marco made a mental note that he had to ask him something when he had returned to their room but for the moment, he let Auba explain all the equipment to him and soon, they were engaged in a vivid conversation about the newest training techniques. „I’m sorry, I’m probably keeping you off your quitting time,“ the blonde suddenly said.   
   
„No,“ Auba denied, „it’s great that I can talk to someone about the topic who has a clue.“   
   
„I study sports,“ Marco explained and then, they talked a lot about his subject and, most of all, about the final exam he would have to pass.   
   
„I will help you to get fit for it again,“ Auba promised sincerely and Marco believed him. The first time in weeks, he felt the certainty that everything would turn out well in the end. He smiled at the dark-haired, ready to return to his room where he had to face another task.  

 

*** 

 

„Babe, can I ask you a question?“ Marco stated softly when he was back, lying on his bed, comfortably snuggled against Erik’s chest.    
   
„Sure,“ the young doctor replied, stroking over the blonde’s belly with lazy movements.    

„When you have talked about the psychotherapist here in the hospital...“ Marco started.   

„Thomas?“ Erik interrupted him.    

„Yes, Thomas. You seemed to be quite ...familiar with him. Do you see him, too?“ Marco held his breath, knowing that this question was very intimate, touching a point in Erik’s life he merely talked about. He felt that the body of his boyfriend stiffened and rubbed soothing circles over his leg. „You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,“ he added hastily.    
   
„Yes, I do see him,“ Erik answered, tensing up his muscles. „He helps me to sort things out.“    
   
„Do you still blame yourself for Jonas’ death?“ Marco asked with tenderness, strengthening his strokes.    
   
Erik shook his head. „No, I don’t. But, I still had nightmares for a long time, dreaming over and over again how he died.“ Finally, he gave into Marco’s touch, letting himself be caressed.    
   
„Are they over now?“ Marco continued, turning around and facing his boyfriend.   
   
„Yes,“ Erik whispered. „I have never dreamed about that night again since you are sleeping by my side.“    
   
„Oh my,“ the blonde stated touched, kissing his boyfriend on his lips. He felt that something still lay on Erik’s mind and he looked at him inquiringly.  
  
„There’s just one thing missing,“ the physician murmured and Marco raised his eyebrows in question. The very next moment, it broke out of Erik. „Make me complete again,“ he pleaded, „show me that you love me the way that I am now with all the scars upon my body and my soul.“ He lifted his shirt and pointed at his belly, long cuts clearly visible there.

Marco ran his index finger carefully, oh so carefully over the largest scar, drawing its line to the very end. „I will,“ he whispered, caressing each and every one of the healed wounds, holding back his tears only with effort.    
   
￼Erik had his eyes closed, panting slightly, his skin covered with a thin layer of sweat. „Nobody has ever been allowed to touch me there before,“ he croaked out, „and nobody has ever been allowed to sleep with me since then. Please, Marco, you have to sleep with me to make me whole again.“


	48. The weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, the next chapter is up - probably it's not what you might have expected but, let's say that 'something came into their way'. :-)  
> As always, I would be utterly happy about feedback. Thank you so much for staying tuned!
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for reading this chapter and the following ones. I would be lost without your help! :-)

„I will, baby,“ Marco promised hoarsely, blinking down more tears that threatened to dwell down his cheeks, „I love you the way you are. I love each and everything about you and that includes your scars.“ He kissed Erik tenderly, soon outran by his passion. Preferably, he wanted to sleep with his beloved one right here and now but, he knew better than to arouse Sven’s suspicion again. In addition, Erik deserved a more appropriate place to be taken.

„Thank you,“ the young physician replied with a shy smile, „I can’t wait for the weekend. But, what did Auba tell you?“

Marco explained everything he had experienced in the fitness center with shimmering eyes.

„It’s so good to see you like this,“ Erik murmured, „so happy and so … _alive_.“

Marco swallowed, embracing Erik tightly. „That’s because you brought me back to life“, he whispered against the smooth lips of his boyfriend.

 

***

 

Finally, the weekend had arrived and Marco watched how Erik put some of their belongings into a bag - clothes that had to be washed and papers that had to be read. But, the young physician also took the lube from the bathroom, his cheeks blazing red.

Marco noticed it with a smile, trying to imagine how it would feel to be buried deep inside of his boyfriend, to sense his body all around him for the first time and he stood up determined, hobbling over to Erik and hugging him tightly. During the last days, he had had exhausting lessons with Tugba, Lukasz and most of all Auba. However, he recovered now even faster, and all he wanted to do was to get into Erik’s car and drive to his flat as soon as possible.

„Let’s get out of here,“ he murmured, his fingers grazing over the small of Erik’s back.

„With pleasure,“ Erik answered, taking Marco’s lips with his characteristic gentleness.

 

***

 

The drive to Erik’s flat shouldn’t have lasted a minute longer. Marco heaved himself up the stairs in a dangerous fast pace, urging Erik to move quicker until they finally were inside, the door closed behind them, the blonde’s crutches falling down while Erik simply lifted him, carrying him away blindly, settling his weight at the table in the kitchen.

„What are we doing here?“ Marco chuckled, intoxicated with love.

„Dunno,“ Erik returned, already out of breath but, obviously not only from the effort of carrying his beloved one. His tongue darted into Marco’s mouth, licking and stroking, while he simultaneously lifted the blonde’s arms to free him from his shirt.

„Do you want to take me here on the kitchen table?“ Marco snickered, a hot wave of arousal capturing his whole body when he had spoken out the words he initially had meant as a joke. He gulped, his gaze glued to Erik’s, attracted by the amazing hazel-green depths of his eyes. The doctor didn’t answer, slipping out of his own shirt, his pupils becoming even darker. „Oh, fuck,“ Marco whispered, the sight such a turn-on that he got hard within the blink of an eye.

Erik quickly grabbed a cushion and placed it at the surface of the table, gently pushing Marco down on it so that his head rested on the soft fabric. Then, he bent over him, groin rubbing against groin, tongue against tongue. „I know that it should be your turn, but I simply couldn’t resist…“, he muttered between his kisses, his hands framing Marco’s face.

„The night is still young,“ was all the blonde answered before he pulled Erik in for another kiss, his hands gliding down his naked spine, pushing into his jeans and resting at the bare skin there.

„Get this off,“ Erik urged him, opening the zipper of Marco’s pants and stripping it down gently. He placed a quick kiss on the visible bulge in the student’s briefs, earning a moan, before he stepped out of his own trousers, bending over his lover again.

„I can’t believe what we are doing,“ Marco groaned, rubbing himself against Erik’s belly as good as he could.

„We can go over to the bed,“ Erik panted, licking and sucking and tenderly biting Marco’s nipples.

„Not at all!“ the blonde exclaimed, pushing his hands into his own briefs and struggling out of them.

„God, Marco, you are so sexy,“ Erik moaned, walking away and rummaging in the bag they had brought with them.

„What?“ Marco stammered taken aback because of the loss of friction and closeness.

„Lube,“ Erik replied needy, his hands still running through the content of the bag. Finally he had found it, stripping his briefs down and opening the bottle before he returned to his boyfriend, standing between his legs.

Marco couldn’t trust his senses when Erik knelt down all of a sudden, kneading the blonde’s butt cheeks before he let his tongue slip between them, circling around the rosebud and thrusting through it. Due to Marco’s position on the table, he had the best access possible and, he took advantage of it, indulging his boyfriend with a lot of stamina. More and more moans filled the room while Erik worked Marco open, his tongue intruding deeper and deeper, before he eventually stood up, spreading the lube hastily over his dick.

„Rest your legs at my chest,“ Erik breathed, kissing Marco’s injured one. „And tell me if it starts to hurt.“ Then, he lined himself up and locked eyes with his beloved one.

„Yes,“ Marco encouraged him breathlessly and Erik started to push against his hole very slowly, spreading it millimeter after millimeter. The blonde bit in his own arm because the pace, like in slow-motion, was nearly killing him. Erik stared down at the point where their bodies were connected, where his rock-hard length disappeared into Marco’s tight channel.

„I wish you could see this,“ he moaned, pushing deeper until the tip of his dick was swallowed by his boyfriend.

„Better not,“ Marco groaned in return, „it’s already almost too much for me this way.“ He shivered while Erik’s dick made it deeper into his body, brushing at a sluggish pace over his prostate.

„Babe,“ the blonde whimpered as Erik started to pull back, rubbing over his sensitive spot once again. The young physician apparently savored the slow speed and the sight he got, his gaze fogged from his lust.

Marco tossed and turned his chest, his own dick twitching and throbbing. „Please,“ he begged, the intense stimulation setting him on fire.

„It’s fine,“ Erik soothed him, his hands massaging the blonde’s abdomen and his nipples, never touching Marco’s leaking dick. He kept up his pace while he pressed the student down on the table.

Marco thought that he would faint from his desire, every sense impression concentrated on the tight muscle where Erik pushed in and out, the bundle of nerves firing impulses in every cell of his body.

His legs, rested against Erik’s chest, started to tremble and the brunette grabbed them tightly, careful to not hurt the injured part. Then, out of the blue, he pushed hard and deep into Marco, staying inside him with his whole length, circling his hips and pressing himself against Marco’s prostate.

The blonde turned into a shuddering mess. „My God, Erik,“ he stuttered, his eyes falling shut. „Ah!“ he screamed while another deep thrust shook him, followed by the next one. Erik pushed his hips back and forth in earnest now, getting a hold at Marco’s legs.

Marco seemed to drown in the sensations he felt, skin smacking against skin. When it was almost over, Erik bent over him, his hot breath tickling Marco’s throat. „Close!“ the student moaned and Erik picked up his pace another time, deep thrusts stimulating Marco where he needed it the most.

An elongated cry sounded through the flat when Marco hit his peak, Erik’s cock pulsing against his sweet spot. He felt hot drops of seed all over his own belly but most of all, he felt vigorous contractions in the whole lower region of his body, carrying him away, leaving nothing more than pure bliss. „Love you,“ he gasped, feeling how Erik emptied himself deep down in his secret core with a loud sob.

Next, there was only silence, soaked by heavy breathing, before Erik gently pulled out. He wanted to say something, yet, Marco silenced him. „Don’t you dare and apologize for what we have done here,“ he panted, „carry me over to the bed if you are still able to walk.“

Erik looked at him with big eyes, not hiding his incredulous gaze. He lifted Marco and brought him to the bedroom in his arms, where the blonde claimed his mouth instantly. „This was amazing,“ he admitted when he let go of Erik’s bruised lips, „I hope that I can satisfy you at least half as good when we are doing it the other way round.“

„Don’t you ever doubt that,“ Erik murmured, holding the love of his life as if he never wanted to let him go.


	49. The turnaround.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the chapter last but one and I'm quite sad that the journey of the boys will end soon. :-(
> 
> This chapter is a special one for me and I would be grateful if you would share your opinion about it. Thank you, my lovely readers, for travelling along with me and the boys.
> 
> A special 'thank you' goes also to Blue_Night for not only beta-ing this chapter but also for helping and encouraging me. :-)

Later in the evening, when they had rested enough and when the rumbling of their stomachs couldn’t be overheard any longer, Erik stood up and prepared a light meal; some canapés they could eat on the side.

„I wouldn’t mind a shower,“ Marco said shyly, the proof of his ecstasy still visible on his skin.

„What about a bath?“ Erik suggested, looking deep into the eyes of his boyfriend.

„With pleasure,“ the blonde replied, limping over to the bathroom. He remembered vividly the first time he had stood there, taking note of the lube and the condoms. So much had happened in the meantime and today, he had to proof that he was able to gift Erik with the same tenderness he had received from him that day.

The young doctor turned the water on and started to undress himself, warm air rising from the water surface and a flowery scent spreading out as he poured some bubble bath into it.

„What’s that?“ Marco asked while he embraced Erik from behind, balancing on one foot.

„Jasmine,“ Erik meant, „it’s said to be an aphrodisiacs.“ He presented Marco the bottle and grinned.

„As if we would need that,“ the blonde snorted with an amused wink, pulling his pants down to his ankles.

Erik was the first to step into the water, offering his boyfriend a hand to help him into the bath tub. He wanted to sit down in front of Erik but, the brunette stopped him. „Naah,“ Erik whispered, taking a seat between Marco’s spread legs. „You should get used to the feeling.“ Erik nestled into the touch, Marco’s half-hard dick poking his back.

„It’s really going to happen,“ Marco thought aloud, startled that he actually had spoken out the words.

„Sure it is,“ Erik breathed, guiding the blonde’s hands to his dick so that he could stroke it to full hardness. Marco himself got a hard on, as well, feeling his beloved one so close to his body. He let his lips and tongue slowly wander over Erik’s neck and shoulders, caressing his boyfriend with his mouth while he stroked his dick with his hands. „So good,“ Erik gasped, giving in to both touches.

Suddenly, he stood up and grabbed a towel. „Out of here before I won’t last any longer,“ he panted and Marco noticed only now that he must have been close to his orgasm already.

Erik guided Marco out of the bath tub, helping him to dry himself off, before he assisted him on their way to the large, comfortable bed, sinking into the cozy sheets. „Prepare me,“ he breathed, handing Marco the bottle with the lube.

And although Marco had done it before in the hospital, he still was nervous when he covered his hand in lube, placing the liquid on his dick, as well. „Don’t be scared,“ Erik encouraged him while he searched his way between the physician’s spread legs, „follow your instincts.“

The first touch send an electric shock through Marco’s digit and he drew in a shaky breath, stilling his finger at Erik’s tight rosebud. He forced himself to go slow, to stroke the muscle to more softness, before he pushed his finger inside, inching deeper with great care. „Go on,“ Erik reassured him, accompanied by a little moan when Marco’s finger made it even deeper, brushing over his prostate by accident first. The young doctor let out another whimper and Marco repeated his movement, caressing that one special point deep in his beloved one’s body. „Two,“ Erik panted and Marco added the second finger immediately, circling and pressing them against Erik’s soft nub.

The doctor seemed to get lost in the touches and strokes, savoring them and Marco finally got braver, pushing a third digit through the small hole. „God yes,“ Erik groaned but then, he pulled back.

„Did I do anything wrong?“ Marco stammered, looking down at his boyfriend scared.

„You did it way too good,“ Erik gasped, apparently trying to calm down and eventually, the blonde understood that he had been close to coming for the second time. „Please, take me, baby,“ Erik whispered softly; desire, longing and love resonating in his voice.

„O…okay,“ Marco stuttered, finding himself pushed over Erik’s body by two strong arms, lying on top of him and between his parted legs. „Oh, wow,“ he breathed, a brand-new feeling overwhelming him. He couldn’t help but kiss Erik although his ardor seemed to force him to take the next step. Marco could see the love Erik felt for him now clearly in his eyes, he could see his yearning but, also slight fear.

„I love you the way you are,“ he repeated his words firmly. „And I will be soft and slow, don’t worry, please, Erik,“ he murmured soothing words.

„I know,“ Erik answered, returning the kiss.

Marco propped himself up on one arm, taking his dick and leading it between Erik’s butt cheeks with trembling fingers. He felt it resting at the right place and left it there, applying only small pressure. It was a stunning feeling to be literally in front of Erik’s body, right at his tight entrance, ready to push in.

With hesitation, Marco pressed a little bit more against the obstacle, sensing that it gave in slightly. He flinched and drew back. „I don’t want to hurt you,“ he murmured, stroking Erik’s face.

„You won’t,“ Erik answered, pushing his hands gently against Marco’s butt.

The blonde started another attempt, opening Erik’s muscle wider and wider until it welcomed the tip of Marco’s dick. „Oh God!“ Marco cried out astonished because he wouldn’t have expected such a tightness. Erik felt incredibly good, better than he would have ever thought.

„Marco,“ Erik panted, his eyes closed, a slight shiver running through his body. By instinct, Marco let him time to adjust to the intrusion, continuing to caress Erik’s face. He could sense that the tight muscle lost some of its tension and sank deeper carefully, meeting no resistance, pushing further in until he felt his groin resting at Erik’s, buried balls-deep into his amazing boyfriend.

„This is incredible,“ Marco stammered, hot tightness holding his dick in a firm embrace like nothing else had ever done before. Erik was smooth and tight at the same time; soft and strong and simply gorgeous. Marco moaned helplessly, caught in a storm of emotions he barely held under control. A look into Erik’s now re-opened eyes told him that the young physician must feel the same.

„It is,“ Erik gasped, clenching around Marco’s hard length deep inside of him. The brunette raised his hips slightly to give Marco an hint to move. The student pulled out, still very cautious, amazed how easily his cock slid out of Erik and back in, supported by the lube. It was simply marvelous to make love to Erik in this intimate way, Marco thought, while he did nothing else than to feel, to slip inside Erik after he had pulled out and vice versa, in a continuous stream of ecstasy.

Deep in his mind he remembered that he could do more to pleasure his boyfriend and he shifted his hips, trying to change the angle a bit clumsily. Erik however praised his efforts and brought himself into the right place, arching his back with Marco’s next thrust. „Did I hit it?“ Marco asked incredulously, repeating his push.

„Yes,“ Erik moaned, raising his hips to meet the next thrust. „Yes!“ Erik cried out and without thinking, Marco wrapped his elegant fingers around his leaking cock, stroking it in the same rhythm of his pushes. „I’m coming!“ Erik panted soon and Marco let go of the last shreds of self-control, Erik’s tightening walls sending him over the edge, as well. He felt his dick pulsing inside of his boyfriend, felt the contractions and the load he lost deep down in his core, moaning Erik’s name over and over again, barely noticing that the brunette covered his hand with his own seed.

Marco’s dick twitched inside of Erik for what felt like an eternity, snuggling against the tight heat before it went soft, slipping out of the place that had offered so much pleasure. „Thank you,“ the student stammered, not able to form an appropriate sentence, overcome by emotions he hadn’t even known that they existed. Finally, he noticed that one single tear trickled down Erik’s face. „Did I cause you pain?“ he asked shocked, yet, the physician shook his head.

„No, Marco. You fixed me,“ Erik whispered and then, his tears flowed freely.


	50. The healings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, the last chapter of this fic is up now. I started writing it exactly half a year ago, on January 19th, and I wouldn't have thought that it would consist of 50 chapters in the end. It was my first AU fic ever and I have to admit that it is a very special one for me because Doctor Erik and his patient Marco are very close to my heart now. It's not easy for me to let them go but maybe, I will be back with some one-shots about them one day. 
> 
> As the end is very fluffy and very special I would like to ask for comments. And I want to thank all of you out there for reading this story and for leaving kudos. 
> 
> A special 'thank you' goes out to the wonderful funfan for always being there for me. Dear, I hope you have liked this fic.
> 
> And also a very special 'thank you' to my amazing Blue_Night for beta-reading all of the chapters, for helping me with perfect ideas and for encouraging me with utter patience.

They almost didn’t leave the bed, even less the flat, during the weekend. Marco noticed a slight change in Erik’s mood, he seemed to be more lighthearted and carefree than before, and he wondered more than once if it really had been him who had initiated this transition.

Finally, after long hours of intense cuddling and passionate love-making, they drove back to the hospital with reluctance but, Marco finally felt strong enough for the last steps of his rehab.

 

***

 

After the first night back in the rehab ward, he was awoken by a cheerful voice he had missed for a long time. „Good morning!“ Mario stated happily and it took Marco a few seconds to recognize where he was - and that Erik already had left the room, probably to see to his duties.

The physiotherapist moved over to Marco and embraced him tightly. „Thank you, Marco,“ he whispered.

„For what?“ the student replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

„She went out to a date with me at the weekend,“ the younger one stated solemnly. „And it was simply wonderful.“ A dreamy expression showed up on Mario’s face and his energy seemed to radiate from him into the whole room, infecting the blonde.

„Wow, I’m so happy for you!“ Marco stated, „is it serious between you?“

„I think so,“ Mario gave back shyly, „we kissed and she wants to go out with me again tonight. I can’t tell you how lucky I am.“ His eyes sparkled, underlining his words.

„You deserve it,“ Marco replied, hugging Mario back.

„But what about you,“ the physiotherapist asked, „how is your leg doing? Did you make any progress?“ He folded the blanket away and threw a look at the blonde’s limb. „Hey, it’s almost healed!“ he exclaimed in astonishment.

„Yes, it is,“ the student confirmed full of pride, „I did a lot of work with Tugba, Lukasz and Auba.“

„I’m so sorry that I couldn’t been here to support you,“ Mario regretted.

„But you’re here now. By the way, what about your neck? Do you still feel pain?“ Marco pointed at the part of Mario’s body where he had suffered the injury after his car accident.

„No, it’s not hurting anymore. And if it would, I wouldn’t feel it.“ Mario chuckled, giving his happiness away another time.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Doctor Bender who entered the room. He greeted Marco and asked if he could also throw a look at his leg, palpating it thoroughly and moving it into different directions. The blonde let it happen without the slightest sign of pain. „We can dismiss you the next weekend,“ Sven decided to Marco’s great surprise. „You can continue with an ambulant rehab, then. Besides, you’re in the best hands with Erik.“ Doctor Bender shot Marco a warmhearted view.

„Thank you,“ the student stammered, taken aback. „I wouldn’t have awaited this.“

Then, the plan he had thought of earlier finally fell into place.

 

***

 

„I can’t believe that we have to leave the ward,“ Marco sighed at the end of the week while Erik packed their belongings. „But thank you that you will take care of me nevertheless.“

„My flat is big enough for both of us,“ the physician replied, putting Marco’s remaining clothes into a bag when Matze came into the room.

„Erik, could you please come over to your ward? Doctor Klopp wants to see you“, the nurse stated, sounding a little bit urgently.

„He does? What could that be?“ Erik mused, dropping the bag he had held in his hands while he scratched his head. „I better hurry if it’s important.“

He didn’t notice that Matze winked at Marco when Erik left and that the blonde grabbed his mobile hastily, typing into it in a furious pace.

 

***

 

Eventually, about twenty minutes later, everything was set like Marco had planned and his heart thrummed in his chest. Although he had practiced with Auba and Mario almost the whole week, he still was nervous like hell. He gazed up at his physiotherapist and the rehab trainer who both stood next to him, in front of the window of his room. Then, he looked at Ann-Kathrin who was held in Mario’s tender embrace. Behind her, he could see Tugba, Lukasz, even Doctor Bender - and Doctor Klopp. Marco chuckled by the thought that Erik was searching him in vain. At the other side, Marcel and his parents were located, looking impatiently at the door.

They heard a little collusive sign Matze made, standing on the outside as a guard, and then the door was opened. Erik’s gaze was priceless. He looked at the whole bunch of people, totally out of concept. „What’s going on here?“ he stuttered, trying to walk closer to them. Yet, Matze placed his hand on Erik’s shoulder, keeping him in place. „Stay where you are,“ he said gently and Erik remained in the little hallway.

„We’re ready to go,“ Marco whispered almost non-audible, supporting himself on his crutches. “And if I say ‚to go‘, I mean ‚to go‘“, he added, now firmer. He handed his crutches carefully to Mario and Auba.

„No, babe!“ Erik exclaimed, wanting to assist his beloved one, but, Matze tightened the grip around his shoulder so that he couldn’t move.

Marco locked eyes with Erik, blinding out everybody else, just concentrating on the wonderful hazel-green eyes that had started everything.

He made a first, careful and clumsy step towards the man who had saved not only his body, but also his soul. His injured leg trembled, yet, it didn’t give in. Marco still limped but, he was walking on his own two feet, coming closer to Erik who couldn’t hide his tears again.

„What are we waiting for?“ Marco asked softly when he had bridged the distance between them, standing in front of Erik and wiping his tears away.

And then, they stepped out of the door hand in hand, side by side, right into a bright future together.

 

  

**Epilogue**

_Five years later_

Marco ran his fingers absentmindedly over the scar on his leg that had paled but was still visible. Everything had started with his mountain bike accident and his life had changed ever since in a way he wouldn’t have thought it possible.

He lay on a deck chair in their garden, watching his husband mowing the lawn, his thoughts drifting back to their wedding three years ago.

_„Yes, I will,“ Marco said, copying the words Erik had used just seconds ago. He took the ring his best man Marcel handed him, slipping it on Erik’s finger._

_Everybody had come to their wedding - the doctor’s and nurses of the hospital, including Doctor Klopp. Matze was Erik’s best man, standing next to Marcel, grinning at the shorter one. Even Robert had sent them a greeting card, signed by him and his boyfriend._

They had spent their honeymoon not in the usual way but, joining together a project of „Doctors without borders“. Marco had taken some weeks off his job as a strategy consultant with BVB, teaching the children on site football, while Erik had healed their diseases.

It was then when they first had considered adopting an abandoned child, their new-built house large enough for three, and they hadn’t had to think about it a second when the head of the orphanage in the small village they had lived in had called them one and a half years later, telling them that a little baby was found on the stairs of the asylum.

They had flown over and when Marco had taken the baby boy in his arms for the first time, he had known that he was lost. The adoption procedure had gone through easier than they had thought and in the meantime, the boy was almost two years old, running through their garden on swift legs, heading purposefully towards the blonde.

Marco smiled and stood up, ready to catch the toddler.

„Daddy!“ the boy exclaimed, throwing himself into Marco’s arms.

He smiled and lifted their son, pointing over at the physician who was still busy wheeling the mower. „Daddy Erik is doing a great job, what do you think?“

Then, he placed a quick peck on the cheek of the toddler who chuckled in pleasure. „I have to tell you something,“ Marco murmured into the small ear. „I love Daddy Erik.“

He made a short pause, kissing his son another time. „And I love you, my little Jonas.“

 

_The End._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137700) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [The Dragon Of Castle Trifels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022060) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
